The Sad Sound of Destiny
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Was this the destiny that he was forced to live with?He had believed that his destiny was to find Kagome; that they had been born for each other.What if he was wrong?Was his destiny supposed to be filled with the sad sounds of pain,agony,and loss?IK,MS,SR
1. The Attack

Okay, this came to me while watching "Promised Land" and then the idea just grew. I could hardly wait to start writting. It may be short but I just had to start it. I own nothing. Set after the Final Act.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Attack**

It was alittle after midnight. A peaceful village on the edge of a forrest had long since settled in for the night. One inhabitant was quickly and quietly making his way to a small hut on the very edge of the village. Once outside the hut, he knocked on the side of the entrance flap and waited for the gruff reply to enter. He quickly snaked in and came face to face with the person he wished to see.

"InuYasha, a nearby village is being ransacked. A messanger has come and asked for our help. Sango has gone ahead. They said something about a pack of demon wolves." Miroku informed his friend.

InuYasha nodded and smirked. "Been a while since we've done anything. Let me tell Kagome and I'll be right behind you." Miroku nodded and quickly left the hut. InuYasha turned and expected to find his mate asleep. However, she was awake and propped up on her elbows, clearly struggling. InuYasha rushed to her side.

"Kagome, you need to lay down. Don't push yourself." he scolded. Kagome smiled and stroked her hand along her swollen belly.

"I'm sorry. And I'm not pushing myself." She gasped and winced before she smiled again. InuYasha placed his hand ontop of hers.

"Did the pup kick?" Kagome smiled and moved his hand towards her navel and held it there. It wasn't long before the baby kicked again. InuYasha smiled in wonder.

"He's a strong kicker." Kagome whispered. InuYasha smirked.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." InuYasha stated.

Kagome raised her chin. "Because I know my little Inutaisho." When Kagome first said she wanted to name the pup Inutaisho, InuYasha was secretly thrilled. But, he still insited it was a girl and insisted on Izayoi. Secretly, Kagome also thought about the names Souta and Kikyo. Though she would never voice these names, mainly the last. InuYasha also had mentioned the name Shiori once also. Kagome shook her head and looked into her mates eyes. "InuYasha, you need to hurry along after Sango and Miroku. And who knows? Maybe when you come back you'll be a father." InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Already?" InuYasha sniffed the air. Kagome smelt slightly of birth. "I don't want to leave you if it's nearly time." he stated.

Kagome clutched his hand and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, InuYasha. We'll be fine. Kaede-sama and Rin are nearby...Just hurry back." InuYasha squeazed her hand and kissed her quickly on the lips. He stood and after he looked back at her, he lifted back the flap and walked out of the hut. Kagome lay back on their futon and stroked her belly lovingly. She had been back in the Feudal Area for almost a year, ten and a half months to be exact, and she and InuYasha were expecting their first pup. Kagome had never not wanted to have his pups, she just never thought about it as they were to busy...cough...reuniting most of the nights they had together. Ofcourse when she missed her cycle and InuYasha told her she smelled different, she went to Kaede who confirmed it. Atfirst, most of the villagers were slightly upset that she would be giving birth to a hanyou's child. But, now it was just everyday life. Kagome herself was very excited and InuYasha...well, he didn't show it to anyone but herself, but he was also thrilled.

The thing that Kagome thought about alot was what the child would be. Boy or girl, yes, but also if it would be human or hanyou. Not that she cared, but it would be nice to know. InuYasha said he could smell a slight demon scent off of her, but he wasn't sure if it was her mark or the baby. Kagome smiled, they would just have to wait and see. The pup kicked again...hard..really hard...Kagome gasped as she felt water gush between her legs. Her little Inutaisho was about to be born.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were running through the forrest towards the village. InuYasha was still uncomfortable about leaving Kagome alone. But also, something about the whole thing was off. The demons had been quiet since the Shikon no Tama had been destroyed...well, besides the occasional extirmantion. As they made into the clearing and saw the magnitude of destruction in the village, they knew something was wrong. Most of the huts were in ashes. People were dead, including women and children. The last time they saw anything like this was nearly three and a half years ago.

"I sense a strong demonic arua." InuYasha stated. Miroku nodded.

"Whoever it is, is still here." Miroku agreed. InuYasha unsheathed his sword.

"Something doesn't feel right about all of this." Sango said. She walked further into the village. Most of the villagers were dead. She bent over and picked up a rock. With a flick of her wrist she sent it flying towards the nearest hut. A pack of demonic wolves poured out of the nooks and crannies of the surrounding huts. Sango took a step back and Miroku reached out towards his wife. InuYasha sniffed and then growled.

"This smells like Kouga's pack."

Miroku turned towards him. "What? Why would Kouga launch an attack on a village like this?"

"He's done it before." Sango reminded him.

InuYasha's eyes darted around. "Who cares why! Show yourself Kouga!" He yelled.

At this, the wolves attacked. Sango and Miroku stood aside as InuYasha unleashed his Wind Scar on the attackers. They were easily beaten. A sense of wrongness flooded his body. It grew stronger.

"Something's wrong." InuYasha walked further into the village and turned to look at the destruction. His ear swivelled as he heard a faint rustling. He whipped his Tetsusaiga around to point it at..."Ayame?" he questioned. Before him stood a wolf demoness. Her long red hair was pulled up into messy pigtails. He emerald green eyes pleaded with him. Her white wolf wrappings were soiled with dirt and dried blood and she had cuts and bruises on her body.

"InuYasha." Ayame breathed. "Please, stop him." With that, the demoness fell to the ground. Miroku and Sango ran up behind him.

"Ayame?" Sango questioned. InuYasha's eyes narrowed. _"Please, stop him."_ Played through his mind. First, Kouga's wolves, now Ayame. Something was wrong. Miroku had begun to tend to Ayame as Sango began to put out the fires. Then it hit him with a force to bring him to his knees.

"KAGOME!" he howled as he felt her agony and pain through their mate bond. He turned on his heels and ran, praying to Kami to reach her and the pup in time.

* * *

Rin crouched on the edge of a river bank as she felt a demon walk past her. She turned to see Kouga walking towards the village. She titled her head to the side and called out to him. He continued walking. Rin set the pot of water aside as she stood to follow him. Kouga walked through the quiet sleeping village until he stood before InuYasha and Kagome's hut. Rin ran after him to stop him from entering.

She slowed as Kaede-sama appeared next to the hut. She heard Kaede-sama tell him, "Kouga-kun, what are ye doing here?" Kouga didn't answer her, only attempted to brush past her and enter the hut. Kaede stopped him. "Kagome-sama is in labor. Ye can not enter."

Rin began to speed up again as she saw Kouga turn to her. Kouga pulled his Goraishi out and sliced Kaede. Kaede became really still and fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Rin let loose a blood churning scream and ran as fast as she could screaming, "Kaede-sama! Help! A demon has attacked Kaede-sama!"

Kouga turned to face Rin. He sliced at her with his Goraishi and she too fell to her knees crying out in pain. As more villagers awakened and began to appear. He sliced at them also. Those who were able to ran screaming away, totally unaware that Kagome was in labor and the one in the most danger. Satisfied, Kouga turned and entered the hut.

* * *

Kagome breathed hard as sweat poured down her face. What was taking Kaede-sama so long? She pushed again and panted. She was in more pain than she had even been in before. Kaede-sama was getting her some herbs but...then she heard voices.

"Kouga-kun, what are ye doing here" A pause. "Kagome-sama is in labor. Ye can not enter." Kouga? What was he doing here? Kagome panted again.

Kagome heard Kaede-sama's faint yelp and the sound of flesh tearing. And then Rin's screams of, "Kaede-sama! Help! A demon has attacked Kaede-sama!" Kagome panted harder and pushed.

"I-Inu...Yasha..." Through her damp bangs, she could see the full moon out the small window. She heard more screams and the sickening sound of tearing flesh. Then quiet.

The flap in the doorway moved aside as Kouga entered and couched next to her. Kagome looked up at him through glazed over eyes. "K-Kouga-kun...w-what...AH!" She screamed and flopped back on her futon as she felt the pup move further out. She panted as she looked up at him.

"Kagome..." Kouga whispered as he stroked her face gently. Kagome was in to much pain to stop him. "That abomination is a bastard. When I heard you mated with that flithy hanyou, I decided to take up Ayame's offer until you decided to come back to me. However, when I heard about...that _thing_...I knew I had to stop this." Kouga paused and unsheathed his sword. "You are _mine_." Kouga growled as he raised his blade. Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga brought the sword down onto her stomach. Kagome cried out in pain. Kouga withdrew his blade and cleaned it off on a nearby kimono. He stood and exited the hut.

Kagome looked out the window to see the full moon slowly become covered in a lunar eclipse. She reached her hand towards the window as she heard a howl of "KAGOME!"

"I-Inu...Yasha..." she breathed as her arm slowly lowered back to her side and she went limp.

* * *

Please Review. Just follow the arrow -. :)

~Azarath101


	2. The Return

A very speedy update today. Two chapters in way day, yay! The previously thing is something we used to do in the Teen Titans community. If y'all hate it let me know and I'll stop doing it. I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Return**

_**Previously on TSSoD:**_

_**"InuYasha, a nearby village is being ransacked. A messanger has come and asked for our help. Sango has gone ahead. They said something about a pack of demon wolves." Miroku informed his friend.**_

_**"Already?" InuYasha sniffed the air. Kagome smelt slightly of birth. "I don't want to leave you if it's nearly time." he stated. Kagome clutched his hand and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, InuYasha. We'll be fine. Kaede-sama and Rin are nearby...Just hurry back."**_

_**"Something doesn't feel right about all of this." Sango said.**_

_**InuYasha sniffed and then growled. "This smells like Kouga's pack."**_

_**"InuYasha." Ayame breathed. "Please, stop him." **_

_**Rin let loose a blood churning scream and ran as fast as she could screaming, "Kaede-sama! Help! A demon has attacked Kaede-sama!"**_

_**"That abomination is a bastard. When I heard you mated with that flithy hanyou, I decided to take up Ayame's offer until you decided to come back to me. However, when I heard about...that thing...I knew I had to stop this." Kouga paused and unsheathed his sword. "You are mine." Kouga growled as he raised his blade. Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga brought the sword down onto her stomach. Kagome cried out in pain. **_

* * *

Rin blinked her eyes. Her head ponded as she tried to stand and she let out a small moan. She surveyed the area to find many huts destroyed and dead villagers. She looked back towards Kagome's hut. The flap was hanging on by one hook and Kaede-sama lay by the door. Rin struggled, but finally stood. She held her left arm to try to stop the blood flow. Her wounds were similar to Kikyo's wounds nearly 54 years ago. She clenched her teeth and slowly limped towards the hut. Her only thoughts were of saving the baby. She would treat the baby, Kagome, and Kaede before herself then tend to the villagers. Oh, how she missed Sesshomaru-sama. He would be able to go after that...mean, old Kouga for this...and help her. However, he wasn't due for another visit for another two weeks.

Rin finally reached the hut. She leaned of the entrance and studied the sight before with teary eyes. The small light coming from the fire showed Kagome-sama laying curled on her side with blood pooling around her stomach. A small lump could be seen between her legs. Rin swallowed as she slowly approatched the figures.

_'Oh, Kami...'_ She prayed as she croatched next to Kagome-sama and pulled back the kimono covering the mother and child. Rin let out a small sob as she looked upon the still-born baby. It was a little hanyou girl. She lay curled inside her mother's thighs with the umbilical cord still attached. The little girl had dark black hair plastered her head, still covered in after birth, with two little black dog ears like her father, InuYasha-sama. Rin reached for the knife in the mist of the birthing supplies and cut free the baby. She cleaned the baby and wrapped her in the blankets already laid out. She then turned to Kagome-sama.

* * *

InuYasha cut through the last of the trees and stopped at the sight of his village, his home. Dead bodies lay scattered amoung the village. Huts were desicrated. InuYasha slowly made his way to his hut, praying to Kami to find his mate and pup alive. The smell of blood became stronger as he neared his hut. When he was within seeing range, he nearly flew to the damaged hut he shared with Kagome. He swallowed as he bented down to see if Kaede was alive. He felt a moment's pain to realize she was dead. Biting his lip he looked up towards the flap covering the doorway.

A small breeze lifted the shredded hanging. The small of death and blood made his head swim. _'Oh, Kami, no...please...no...oh, Gods!'_ He slowly stood and entered his home.

Rin was bent over Kagome when he entered. She looked up at his entrance with tears in her eyes. Rin shook her head and looked away. InuYasha's chest tightened as he dropped to his knees next to his mate. His throught became thick as he reached for Kagome's hand. It was ice cold and damp. The scents of blood, birth, sweat, and death nearly choked him as he began to shake Kagome's shoulder with his other hand.

"K-Kagome...kio..wake up." he whispered. He swallowed past the lump in his throught and looked at Rin. The small girl looked up at him sadly. "The pup?" InuYasha mouthed, unable to speak.

Rin turned and picked up a brown bundle of blankets. She turned back to him and handed him his newborn pup. InuYasha slowly let go of Kagome as he reached for the pup. He cradled it awkwardly in his arms as he fought back his tears. His...daughter..was...dead...his mate..was..dead. InuYasha held the baby to his chest and whispered, "My little Izayio." The tightness in his chest began to hurt terribly. InuYasha threw back his head and howled to the heavens.

Frightened, Rin crawled away from him and into a corner and held herself as she watched her Lord's brother completely lose his mind. The howl straggled off to a sob as InuYasha wept over his lost mate and child. Rin quietly sat in the corner until the sun slowly lightened the hut and the flap was pushed aside by Miroku with Sango following behind him. InuYasha had long since quieted, as he was now hunched over Kagome with Izayio still in his arms.

Sango let out a sob as she pushed back Miroku and sank down next to InuYasha. Tears poured down her face as she examined the site before her. She tried to reach for Kagome but gasped and pulled her hand away as InuYasha growled at her. Miroku grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her out of the hut. He returned back into the hut and pulled Rin out with him.

Miroku sent Sango to their hut to check on their children before he turned to Rin. Rin stood before him in her tattered, bloody sleep kimono -a present from Sessomaru- with long ugly claw marks down her left side. Dried blood and after birth covered her body. Her face was cracked, tear stained, and dirty as she looked up at him with painfilled eyes. Miroku dropped to her level.

"Rin-chan, I'm going to clean you up and bandage your injuries. While I'm doing so, tell me what happened." Rin nodded as Miroku found a pot of water, towels, and the other supplies needed. He began to clean her face off with a rag as she began her tale.

Rin swallowed and blinked her tired eyes. "I was down by the river getting Kaede-sama some water for Kagome-sama. I saw Kouga pass by me and I turned to speak with him. He continued past me and towards InuYasha-sama's hut. Kaede-sama tried to tell her he could not enter. He...he k-killed her. I screamed and ran at him when he attacked me and then he attacked the villagers and the rest ran away. Kouga entered the hut. I heard Kagome scream and then he was gone.

"I went in to check on the baby and Kagome. They too were dead. I cleaned the baby and then InuYasha came in." Sango had returned with Kirara and the children riding on Kirara. Kohaku was a step away from Sango. Miroku looked up at them.

"Kouga did this?" Sango whispered. Miroku nodded.

Kohaku cleared his throught. The others looked at him. "I was returning to retrieve Kirara from Sango when I came across a demonic arua. I followed it to the Western Lands. Kouga was returning to his tribe. Everything was destroyed and everyone was dead. I quickly returned back here and that's when, of course, Sango met me going to check on the kids. What ever Kouga is doing, he most be stopped."

Miroku nodded his head and turned back to Rin. "Rin, go with Sango and she'll finish cleaning you up." Rin nodded and follwed behind Sango and Kirara. Miroku stood and turned to Kohaku. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Kouga suddenly attack like this?"

Kohaku crossed his arms. "Kouga _did_ have a verbal claim on Kagome. But, with InuYasha marking Kagome and Kouga marrying Ayame, you would think he had let it go."

Miroku nodded. "Did Kouga still think that Kagome was his?"

"It's possible. Some demons are known to take on a mate and then claim another woman as a...mistress. Prehaphs he thought Kagome was his mistress?"

"Even if he did, why would he wait 'till the baby was going to be born? Why not act before hand and have settled the whole thing earlier. Why wait now and attack and kill." Miroku and Kohaku silently thought the ordeal over. They were pulled out of thier thoughts by the sound of someone exiting the hut. InuYasha stood before them, his family's blood covering him and his head down.

"Kohaku, is Kouga at the tribe now?" InuYasha demanded. Miroku stepped up to his friend.

"InuYasha, just what do you plan to do?"

InuYasha jerked his head up and looked into Miroku's eyes. Miroku took a step back. InuYasha had murder in his eyes. "What the hell do you think, baka! I'm gonna hunt the bastard down and kill him! Then I'm gonna find Sesshomaru and demand that he tell me how to bring a soul back from the dead."

"InuYasha, we know you want to kill Kouga, but we need to understand this before we act." Miroku calmly told him.

"What the fuck is there to understand, baka! He fuckin' _murdered _Kagome and Izayio!" InuYasha screamed. His eyes began to get a red tint to them.

"Doesn't this sound...familiar?" A small voice asked. Everyone stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. Kohaku smacked his cheek and everyone looked towards the small demon floating into his hand.

"Myoga-sama?" Miroku questioned.

With a pop Myoga stood fully sized in Kohaku's hand. "InuYahsa-sama, I am terribly sorry for your loss." Myoga bowed.

InuYasha growled and stepped forward. "What were you saying, you dog bitting parasite?"

Myoga sat back and crossed his arms. "Why, InuYasha-sama, have you never heard how you infact came into this world?"

"Of course I have, baka! Takemaru killed Mother. The Old Man brought her back with the Tenseiga. Mother go away with me, while the Old Man died fighting Takemaru." InuYasha summarized the events.

Myoga nodded wisely. "And last night, Kouga killed Kagome-sama and the pup. And you plan to go after him to kill him and find a way to return Kagome-sama to life."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying this is exactly what happened nearly two hundred years ago? And that InuYasha might very well die soon?"

Myoga nodded solmenly. "'Tis quite possible. I think someone is pulling the strings behind Kouga. Someone wants InuYasha-sama dead." InuYasha growled.

"I'll take down every bastard involed in this and rescue Kagome and Izayio!" InuYasha swore. He turned and began to walk off.

Myoga called after him, "InuYasha, if you do not bring back Kagome and Izayio within three days, their souls with forever be lost." InuYasha paused and turned back around.

"I just got her back. I'm not gonna lose her again." InuYasha stated before turning and walking away.

"We should follow him." Kohaku stated. Miroku nodded and they made as if to follow him when footsteps behind them made them turn. Sango stood behind them.

"Rin's in danger." she whispered. Miroku, Kohaku, and Myoga looked at eachother. They all knew that meant InuYasha would not have to look far for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Today I had nothing to do so that I why I'm updating so soon. You know what to do. Thanks so much to inuyasha4life17. First reviews are always great on a new fic!

~Azarath101


	3. Day 1

The uploader was being rather difficult about my editing this. So, I'm apologizing now for any spelling or gramar problems. Anyway, I tried to add a little comic relief in the begining to try to...lighten the mood alittle. InuYasha is a little...worthless in this chapter, but he'll be himself again soon. Thanks so much for all the support. And of course, I own nothing.

For those who are waiting for me to update "Scars", I'll try to have one up today, but TSSoD is my main focus right now (even though "Scars" is why I returned to writing fanfics). And here we go!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Day 1**

_**Previously on TSSoD:**_

_**The small light coming from the fire showed Kagome-sama laying curled on her side with blood pooling around her stomach. A small lump could be seen between her legs. Rin swallowed as she slowly approatched the figures. **_**'Oh, Kami...' **_**She prayed as she croatched next to Kagome-sama and pulled back the kimono covering the mother and child. Rin let out a small sob as she looked upon the still-born baby. It was a little hanyou girl. She lay curled inside her mother's thighs with the umbilical cord still attached. **_

_**His...daughter..was...dead...his mate..was..dead. InuYasha held the baby to his chest and whispered, "My little Izayio." The tightness in his chest began to hurt terribly. InuYasha threw back his head and howled to the heavens.**_

_**Kohaku cleared his throught. The others looked at him. "I was returning to retrieve Kirara from Sango when I came across a demonic arua. I followed it to the Western Lands. Kouga was returning to his tribe. Everything was destroyed and everyone was dead. I quickly returned back here and that's when, of course, Sango met me going to check on the kids. What ever Kouga is doing, he most be stopped."**_

_**Miroku stepped up to his friend. "InuYasha, just what do you plan to do?" InuYasha jerked his head up and looked into Miroku's eyes. Miroku took a step back. InuYasha had murder in his eyes. "What the hell do you think, baka! I'm gonna hunt the bastard down and kill him! Then I'm gonna find Sesshomaru and demand that he tell me how to bring a soul back from the dead."**_

_**Myoga nodded solmenly. "'Tis quite possible. I think someone is pulling the strings behind Kouga. Someone wants InuYasha-sama dead." **_

_**"I just got her back. I'm not gonna lose her again." InuYasha stated before turning and walking away.**_

_**Sango stood behind them. "Rin's in danger." she whispered.**_

* * *

Miroku turned to his wife. "What do you mean?"

Sango sighed. "She's lost a lot of blood. I don't even know how she made it this long...Some one needs to contanct Sesshomaru...Not it!" Sango yelled at the end.

Miroku, Myoga, and Kohaku looked eachother down. "Not it!" They yelled together. Myoga quickly jumped down from Kohaku's hand and sped off.

"He left..." Sango mumbled.

Kohaku sighed. "I'll go find him. You two tend to the village." The other two nodded as Kohaku turned and walked off. Sango turned to Kirara. "Go with him." Sango told her demonic friend. Kirara meowed and brushed against Sango in her kitten state before prancing after Kohaku in her demonic state.

Miroku turned and began to finally tend to Kaede. Sango turned away from him and tended the nearest villager. The silence stretched out. The two worked to carry the dead to the burial ground. Nearly an hour past before the first of the villagers began to return to the village. Some began to held Sango and Miroku while others worked on repairing the huts. The only sounds were of builing noises or the grunts of those burrying the dead. Only a few words were past in light of the events. No one entered of went near the hut in which Kagome and Izayio lay.

Eventually, Sango wiped the sweat from her brow and went to check on her children and Rin. As she entered the hut, her mouth dropped and she lean on the side of the entrance for support. "MIROKU!" she screamed.

* * *

InuYasha had been walking since after sun rise, it was nearly noon and there was no sign of Kouga or his pack. He had tried to find Sesshomaru a few times, but also had no luck. Myoga's words from that morning ran around his head like angry bees. _'Damn, three days...I have three days to find Sesshomaru or Kouga and bring Kagome back...Kouga should be easy, but Sesshomaru...Kuso.' _Kagome's smiling face entered his mind and he clentched his hands. He thought of the dead pup he held in his arms. He growled like a rapid dog. InuYasha began to run. The pull of muscle was familiar to him and it helped to clear his mind and stay focused...until he thought of how empty his back was without Kagome clutching onto him... InuYasha stopped and threw back his head and howled. Nearby travels who were unfortunate enough to hear his pain riden howls huddled in fear thinking they were soon to be under attack.

InuYasha's howls strangled off to sobs again as he fell to his knees. He began punching the earth with his fists, cracking the ground and drawing blood. He felt no physical pain. Yes, he had been...depressed those three years Kagome had been back in her time, but...the thought that he might see her one day in some five hundred odd years kept him going; that and going to the well every three days. But now...InuYasha tried to swallow past the lump in his throught...she was forever gone from him...and he had just gotten her back! No...he could _not _think that way. He _would _find Kouga and get his answers from Sesshomaru...even if it killed him. So long as she was alive with a little piece of him alive in Izayio, he could die in peace. He would advenge her and bring her back at the cost of his life.

With this prospect in mind, he stood and continued on, cursing himself at the time he had wasted. Sesshomaru first...Kouga second.

* * *

Kohaku rode on Kirara's back as her survied the land, searching for Sesshomaru. He shuddered as he thought of his rath when he informed Sesshomaru of Rin's condition. Hopefully her Lord would go easy on him as Rin had always been his friend. Kohaku's fist clentched. Even after he had tried to kill Rin on Naraku's oders, Rin had forgiven him. He never understood how Rin was able to maintain her sweetness and goodness in these times, especailly while traveling with Sesshomaru, the big groutch.

Kirara made a loud sniffling noise as she angled downwards. Kohaku clung on as she plummeted to the ground. Kirara righted herself in time and landed smoothly. Before them was Sesshomaru's palace...or what was left of it. Kohaku jumped down and walked towards the castle. The once magestic building was now in ruins. Several dead demons lay scattered around the courtyard that now looked like a savage battleground.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kohaku called. "It's me; Kohaku! I have important information about Rin-chan!" Silence followed his echos. Kohaku threw back his yelled and yelled, "RIN'S IN DANGER!" Hoping that would draw Sesshomaru's attention, he eagerly looked around and...nothing. "Kuso." Kohaku swore. He turned to return to Kirara and was faced with demon-made armor, a fluffy...thing, and a red and white kimono. He looked up and into the calm face of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama..." he whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down at him with no expression. He looked towards his castle as he walked around Kohaku. Kohaku stood aside as Ah-un followed his master...with Rin laying in the saddle as if asleep. As the party entered the gates, Kohaku ran after them with Kirara behind him.

Jaken stood inside the gates as Kohaku entered. The little green demon was already prattling his excuses to his Lord as Sesshomaru turned to Ah-un and carefully picked up Rin. He cradled the girl in his right arm as he walked further in his courtyard and into his palace enterance. Jaken's stream of apologies stopped as Kohaku made to go after Sesshomaru. Waving his Staff of Two Heads and jumping around, Jaken began a new rant.

"Silly mortal! You can't follow Sesshomaru-sama! Get out of here! Back to your village and away from Sesshomaru-sama's kingdom! Out! Out!" Kohaku dodged Jaken's wild swings with his staff and ran after the demon lord.

Kirara tracked Sesshomaru as Kohaku followed his partner. Kirara stopped outside a closed door on the second floor. Kohaku raised his hand to knock when he heard Sesshormaru's monotone voice tell him to enter. Kohaku pushed to door open and walked slowly in. Kirara stayed outside. The room was one that a normal thirteen year old girl would have. The walls were orange and the furiture was red. Everything was richly made and decorated. Kohaku realized that this was Rin's room. The girl in question was laying on her bed. Sesshomaru had apparantly rechanged her bandages and kimono. Kohaku stood next to Sesshomaru as the demon continued to work over the dying girl.

Not knowing what to say or do, Kohaku stood awkwardly as the minutes stretched on. Finally Sesshomaru turned to the demon slayer and addressed him. Kohaku looked up to him.

"Where is InuYasha?" Sesshomaru demaned.

Kohaku put on a brave face as he replied. "He went off to find you and Kouga. He..." Kohaku paused. "He wants you to bring back Kagome and his child."

Sesshomaru looked away from the teenaged boy and to the girl. He faintly frowned. "I do not have the power InuYasha seeks." Kohaku gasped and looked down at the girl. Would she too die?

He was brought back but Sesshomaru's next statement. "However, I _will _kill Kouga. InuYasha shall not interfere." Kohaku took a step back from the vemon in the demon lord's voice.

* * *

"Rin!" Sango called. It was midafternoon and still there was no sign of the girl. When Sango went to check on the children, Rin was gone. The villagers stopped working over the dead and huts and searched for the girl. The woman and children soon returned to the huts and the dead. Soon after that, many men returned to the village. Only Sango and Miroku remained.

"Sango...maybe Sesshomaru came and got her?" Miroku suggested.

"Why would he not tell us then? _Rin!_" Sango called again.

"Sango, let us return to the village. I need to pray for the dead and Kaede-sama still needs to be burned." Miroku remained her.

Sango's head dropped as tears built up in her eyes. "Why is all this happening now? Kagome and Rin never harmed anyone. And the baby..." Sango's intake of air sounded like a hiss of pain. Miroku came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Kami only knows, Sango. Our only hope now is to reply on InuYasha." Miroku soothed her.

Sango's body shook as sobs overcame her. "It...just...doesn't...make...sense!" Sango sobbed. "Why would...Kouga...attack them?"

Miroku held his wife. "That, Sango-chan, is what we have to discover ourselves. InuYasha is to overcome with anger and pain to look into why."

* * *

The sun was begining to set as InuYasha overlooked Sesshomaru's castle from the tree he was in. He jumped down and ran towards the castle. Since the smell of blood and death still clung to his clothes from Kagome, he easily overlooked the dead demons surrounding the palace. InuYasha stormed in.

"Sesshomaru! Show yourself!" InuYasha roared.

Kohaku appeared in the doorway. "InuYasha." he said.

The hanyou paused. "Kohaku, why is he? Where is Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demaned.

Kohaku looked away from him. "He can't help you." he mumbled.

"What?" InuYasha snapped.

"The Tenseiga is _gone._" Kohaku reminded InuYasha.

This sudden realization struck InuYasha. His heart clenched. How would he save Kagome now? The setting sun alerted InuYasha to the passage of time. One day had nearly past and he was no closer to saving Kagome or Izayio...or killing Kouga. He had two days and three nights to find the answers as they quickly eluded him. Kohaku turned away from him and walked back into the castle. InuYasha followed suit.

* * *

Not to far away from the Sesshomaru's castle lay the tribe of the Western Wolves. The tribe was destroyed and many wolves and demons were dead. The stentch of death was thick in the air. Kouga silently walked through the tribe to his cave. Outside the cave, he droped to his knees in a bow.

"Alpha." he quietly called.

Movement could be heard deep within the cave. The outline of a demon could be seen in the shadows. "Kouga, you have killed them?" It's raspy voice ask. Kouga looked up towards the cave. His once jade eyes were now a dull red.

"The woman and the infant are dead. The girl is slowly dying while the older brother watches." Kouga informed him with a smirk.

The demon in the cave growled. "That's not good enough. I want the other girl dead now."

Kouga bowed lower. "Ofcourse, alpha. The girl will be dead by midnight." Kouga bowed and stood. He turned and ran off into the night.

* * *

The secret of why Kouga is doing this will soon be revealed! Reviews are welcome!

~Azarath101


	4. Night 1

This will probably be the last chapter for a few days. I'll try to maybe get one up tomorrow. But until then, the middle of next week will be the next update. As of now, I'm conflicted between two different endings. One could mean a possible spin off, the other not. The spin off ending, I don't think anyone would like...Hmmm...I may do one and one as an alternative and see which is the most liked. Anyway, I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Night 1**

_**Previously on TSSoD**_

_**"He went off to find you and Kouga. He..." Kohaku paused. "He wants you to bring back Kagome and his child." Sesshomaru looked away from the teenaged boy and to the girl. He faintly frowned. "I do not have the power InuYasha seeks." **_

_**Sango sobbed. "Why would...Kouga...attack them?" Miroku held his wife. "That, Sango-chan, is what we have to discover ourselves. InuYasha is to overcome with anger and pain to look into why."**_

_**Kohaku looked away from him. "He can't help you." he mumbled. "What?" InuYasha snapped. "The Tenseiga is gone." Kohaku reminded InuYasha.**_

_**Kouga bowed lower. "Ofcourse, alpha. The girl will be dead by midnight." Kouga bowed and stood. He turned and ran off into the night.**_

* * *

InuYasha walked through the dark corridoors of his halfbrother's castle. He only faintly knew his way around from his few visits as a child. Of course those were days he rarely thought back to. Turning a cornor, he went up a flight of stairs and found himself on the second floor. Looking left, he saw an open door with light streaming out. He could see Kohaku and Sesshomaru's shadows. InuYasha walked towards the door and pushed it open farther. He stepped inside. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon Rin.

Sesshomaru looked up towards his halfbrother. "Why are you here, InuYasha? I thought you recieved my message." Kohaku shrunk away from Sesshomaru slightly.

InuYasha walked closer to the full demon. "Your sword, Bakusaiga, was created from your power. Before the Tetsugaiga absorbed the Tenseiga, you had learned compasion for mortals. That girl," InuYasha pointed to Rin, "That girl is proof, Sesshomaru. Before her you were a heartless, cruel bastard. Do you mean to tell me that your sword did not obtain any of your feelings for Rin?" Sesshomaru remained quiet. In the cornor Jaken began jumping up and down.

"Why you wench! Talking to Sesshormaru-sama that way!"

Sesshomaru stood and unsheathed Bakusaiga. He stared at the blade. "InuYasha, what do you mean by calling me compassionate? What feelings do you speak of that I have for this mortal girl?"

InuYasha's fists clenched. "You always hated the Old Man's feelings for mortals. You hate me because I was born of that love and because he died protecting Mother! When Rin began following you around, you began changing. Sesshomaru..." InuYasha looked away. "I think someone is trying to get to us and they are doing it through them." He again pointed at Rin. Sesshomaru appeared unaffected.

No one spoke, not even Jaken could think of something to say in regards to InuYasha's claim. Sesshomaru turned to the dying girl. He thought back to when he first met her. Her chipped smile was the first thing that had drawn him to her. He again thought to when he smelt her blood and had known automatically it was her's. The way he felt when she woke up in his embrace. His hold on Bakusaiga tightened as he thought of the last time she had died before his eyes. How his heart stopped when she did not wake up and his own Mother told him he was not God. His relief when she opened her brown doe eyes once more at him. The way he choked as he realized he had almost lost her. He knew she could not be saved again. He would need to save her _now. _Bakusaiga pulsed. Sesshomaru raised the blade and brought the blade down as if to slice Rin. He stopped mere inches above her head and swung the sword to the right and across her body. Rin's injuries magically healed themselves. The room stood in wonder as they watched the girl stir and open her eyes. Sesshomaru watched in silence as her eyes slightly searched for him before landing on him. Rin's face broke out in a smile as she sat up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin sang.

Sesshomaru's eyes lite up the slightest. Kohaku stepped forward and grinned. InuYasha's stance relaxed. Jaken remained speachless.

"Rin." Was all Sesshomaru said as she jumped up and hugged his leg to her.

InuYasha stepped towards his brother. "Sesshomaru, will you help me?" Sesshomaru turned back to the hanyou.

"You must find your own will." Sesshomaru answered his brother.

InuYasha returned to his irated stance. "What the hell-" InuYasha was broken off by a loud explosion. The occupants of the room looked questioningly at eachother. InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran out of the room. The others quickly followed suit.

Once back in the courtyard, they looked upon even greater destruction than before. As the smoke from the fallen pillar faded, an outline could be seen. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsugaiga and it transformed. Sesshomaru's sword was still drawn.

"Kouga!" InuYasha spat. The wolf demon chuckled as his red eyes flashed. He pointed to Rin who hid behind Kohaku.

"I see that brat is still alive. I'll be sure to finish her this time." Sesshomaru tensed beside InuYasha.

Without warning Kouga attacked. It was clear he was after Rin. Sesshomaru quickly met him and their swords clashed. Kouga chuckled as Sesshomaru pushed him back.

"Swordplay is below me. But I see you flithy dogs still play with swords. Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you chase your fluff?" Kouga laughed as Sesshomaru came at him again. InuYasha's eyebrow twitched and he too joined the fight.

Kouga looked at him as InuYasha raised his sword. "InuYasha, I never understood why Kagome would _want _a flithy halfbreed like you." He dodged as InuYasha sent an attack at him. "Dogs are discusting. They lick themselves. Mark their territory...oh, is that how dog demon mark their mates? By pissing on them?" Kouga laughed as InuYasha widly swung his sword. Sesshomaru knocked InuYasha out of the way as he began to attack Kouga again. Kouga dodged again as the brothers teamed together and combined their powers. Kouga jumped over the two as the smoke cleared and landed infront of Kohaku. Rin began to shiver. Kouga raised his blade high as Kohaku reached fpr his own sword. Rin screamed for her lord as Kouga brought the sword down.

Sesshomaru turned and ran towards them. As Kouga's sword was mere inches from Kohaku's shoulder and Rin, a loud clang could be heard as two blades met. Rin opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru shoulder to shoulder with Kouga, holding off his sword. Much like the way he had saved her from Takemaru's sword.

Kouga's eyes widened as Sesshomaru pushed him back. Kouga growled as he realized he was loosing this fight; he was pinned between the dog demon brothers and the girl was out of his reach. Kouga began to grasp at anything to buy him time. As he racked his pain, he grinned as he turned to InuYasha.

"It's nearly midnight, mutt. You're one day closer to loosing that whore forever."

InuYasha's eyes tinged red as he held Tetsugaiga. "You bastard!" InuYasha roared as he ran at Kouga. Kouga jumped and watched as InuYasha was to far into his Wind Scar to pull back. The hanyou swung. Sesshomaru turned and grabbed Rin and pushed Kohaku out of the way of the Wind Scar's path. InuYash turned and faced Kouga, growling.

"I'll slit your belly, remove your guts and put 'em in a bowl!" he thundered as he went at him again. Kouga and InuYasha's blades met as they began the fight again. Rin squirmed out of Sesshomaru's grasp and moved to better see the fight. Sesshomaru shadowed her movements and stood beside her, ready to pull her to saftey. Jaken moved closer towards the castle entrance as Kohaku resheathed his blade.

InuYasha threw more attacks at Kouga, but it was as if he still had his jewel shards and was able to easily dodge. InuYasha swore. Sesshormaru raised his own blade and stepped towards the fight. He sent his own attack at Kouga. This sudden stream of power was to unexpected for the wolf demon and he could not dodge. It hit him and threw him back and into the ground. InuYasha panted and the brothers walked towards him.

"Is he...dead?" Rin meakly asked. InuYasha sniffed and growled.

"No." InuYasha pointed his sword at Kouga's throught as Kouga blinked his eyes. "Talk." InuYasha demaned.

Kouga swallowed and looked towards the brothers. "I have nothing to say." Kouga smirked again as InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou.

"InuYasha, stop acting like a common dog." Sesshormaru scolded his brother in his deadly calm voice. InuYasha's ears twitched. Sesshomaru looked down at the wolf demon. "Wolf, if you ever show yourself in my lands again I will kill you. If you ever raise another hand towards Rin I will kill you without a second thought. Now leave." Sesshormaru turned to leave when Kouga's laugh stopped him. Sesshomaru paused.

"These lands are not yours. And they never were that fool Inutaisho's lands either. They belong to the Great Alpha Wolf!" Sesshomaru turned slowly and raised his sword. Without a word, he brought the sword down and severed Kouga's head and body. InuYasha gasped and narrowed his eyes at his halfbrother.

"Baka! Why did you kill him?" InuYasha turned his sword to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and walked away, sheathing his sword. "You know something about all of this. Tell me!" InuYasha yelled after him.

"This no longer concerns you." Sesshomaru said softly. InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Does this have to with The Old Man?"

Sesshomaru paused and turned to face InuYasha. "Before Father's...pointless death it had to do with him. Now, it is my business. My business is my own."

InuYasha straightened. "Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on? Did Kagome die for some _pointless _battle over power?"

"What you seem to believe is a pointless battle is not, _Little _Brother. The Western Lands are having trouble with a small disturbance, nothing more. The miko died merely because she was involved with one of Father's...offspring. She was killed because you chose to be involved with her."

InuYasha barked a laugh without humor. "That's it then? Your precious Rin is out of danger and that's all that matters. Nevermind that Kagome saved Rin countless times and loved her. Nevermind that Kagome was continueing _our _blood line." Sesshomaru angerly walked toward his halfbrother.

"Her pup was not continueing any blood line of mine. Any pup of yours is soiled with your human blood."

InuYasha growled. "Sorry I didn't mark my mate for her demonic powers. That I actually loved her. I guess you'll just end up with another bitch of a demon dog like your Mother." Sesshomaru reared back his fist and let it snap forward. InuYasha's head snapped backwards and he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stopped. Infront of him stood Rin. She gazed up at him with wide, tearfilled eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please help InuYasha-sama. Kagome-chan has always treated me nicely." Rin begged. Inwardly, Sesshomaru sighed as he walked around the mortal girl. InuYasha shakingly stood.

"Jaken, prepare the last of the guard. We're going after the Alpha Wolf." Jaken bowed and quickly ran off. Rin's face broke out into a smile. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru interupted him.

"I'm going after this Wolf because he attacked my honor. It has nothing to do with your mate." Sesshomaru walked into the palace with Rin chasing after him. The echo of Rin singing could be heard in the courtyard.

"In the mountains in the breeze. In the forest, in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too."

InuYasha looked towards the full moon as he saw once again saw Kagome's smiling face in his mind and the face of his still born pup as he held it in the moonlight.

"I will wait for you, on my own. Please return to me, waiting all alone." Rin's voice faded away.

* * *

As the last of the embers from Kaede's cremation began to fade, Sango made her way back to Kagome's hut. Sango took a deep breath as she entered the small hut. Kagome still lay where InuYasha had left her with the infant in her arms. The infant had already been cleaned by Rin, but Kagome was still covered in dried afterbirth and blood. Sango bent down and gently picked the baby up in her arms. She smiled down at the infant with Kagome's hair and InuYasha's dog ears. A tear excaped her eye as she carefully set her done. She then picked up a rag and began to clean off the mother. Sango cried silently as she washed Kagome.

Life had been so cruel to InuYasha. First his Mother and childhood, then Kikyo, and now this. He had finally found enough happiness to rebuild his life when that damn Kouga took it all away in one sweep of his sword. Sango paused. She recalled how much of a shell InuYasha was those three years that he had spent without Kagome. How happy he was when Kagome had finally come back. She shuddered to think of how he would be if he could not bring her back. Sango thought back to how she felt when she thought Kohaku and the rest of her family were dead. She had a few times tried to kill herself and Kohaku to make amends. Would InuYasha try to kill himself? Sango knew that InuYasha would not be able to live with himself if he could not save Kagome. Kagome had been the thing that he treasured above anything, even his life. All of the times he had sworn to protect her...Sango looked at her friend's face. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes were closed and might not ever open again. Sango knew that if she felt horrible about Kagome's death, then InuYasha must have been going through hell.

"Oh, Kami. Why?" Sango whispered.

Footsteps behind her made her look up. "Sango..." Miroku began. Sango turned around, tears freshly falling. "I'm going after InuYasha. I'm going to help him avenge Kagome." Sango let out a sob.

"Promise me you will come back." Sango cried. Miroku kneeled next to his wife and held her in his arms.

"I promise to avenge those we have lost." Sango wailed and leaned into Miroku's embrace. "I...I also promise to return home to my wife and children." Sango looked up at him with tearfilled eyes and they shared a tender kiss. And just like that, Miroku stood and walked away without a look back. Sango kneeled on the ground with tears running down her face.

* * *

Yes, Kouga has been killed and Miroku is joining the fight. Next chapter Sesshomaru may give more information as to what he knows about the Alpha Wolf. Review, please! Oh, and thanks for all the support! Those emails are what we authors love to get.

~Azarath101


	5. Day 2

OK, so I've been snowed in for three days. Monday I didn't get any writing in due to stupid writer's block. (I had just got back from a vacation and had been away from the story for a weekend.) SO, here we are finally. And last night, I made a trailer for this fic. It's on youtube and the link is on my profile. I own nothing.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5

_**Day 2**_

_**Previously on TSSoD:**_

**InuYasha walked closer to the full demon. "Your sword, Bakusaiga, was created from your power. Before the Tetsugaiga absorbed the Tenseiga, you had learned compasion for mortals. That girl," InuYasha pointed to Rin, "That girl is proof, Sesshomaru. Before her you were a heartless, cruel bastard. Do you mean to tell me that your sword did not obtain any of your feelings for Rin?" Sesshomaru remained quiet.**

**Sesshomaru raised the blade and brought the blade down as if to slice Rin. He stopped mere inches above her head and swung the sword to the right and across her body. Rin's injuries magically healed themselves. The room stood in wonder as they watched the girl stir and open her eyes. Sesshomaru watched in silence as her eyes slightly searched for him before landing on him. Rin's face broke out in a smile as she sat up.**

**"These lands are not yours. And they never were that fool Inutaisho's lands either. They belong to the Great Alpha Wolf!" Sesshomaru turned slowly and raised his sword. Without a word, he brought the sword down and severed Kouga's head and body. **

**InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru interupted him. "I'm going after this Wolf because he attacked my honor. It has nothing to do with your mate."**

**"I promise to avenge those we have lost." Sango wailed and leaned into Miroku's embrace. "I...I also promise to return home to my wife and children." **

* * *

Darkness. Enternal nothingness. That was all that surrounded her. No sounds. No light. No warmth. Harsh, bitter cold forced her to wrap her arms around herself. Another teeth jarring shivering trembled through her body. She knew there was something she needed to remember. Something important. Some_one_. But she could remember nothing. She didn't even know her name.

The only warmth she could feel was the red wine that slowly dripped from her stomach. It had slowed since she had been here. Where ever here was. She felt no pain from the wound. Something she probably should feel grateful for, but she _wanted _to feel _something._ Even pain. Pain would give her something to focus on. She could focus on that thing she needed to remember...if only she knew what that thing was.

She no longer knew how long she had been here. Minutes, hours, days, years. Time blended together in her dark world. Maybe she should walk around? Look for something? NO...if she moved and got lost then whoever she was supposed to remember would not be able to find her. But...something was missing. Her hands were folded over her stomach on her wound and something felt..._wrong_ about her slender waist. Something was missing. Why could she not remember anything? She pulled her lip into her mouth and began to chew it. There were two someones she needed to remember. One that _she _needed to find. The other would find them once she found the other. There. She was on a train of thought. Something to focus on. She shivered again. She closed her eyes until the spell past. She opened her eyes again, expecting to see the same blackness, but instead, she saw a pillar of light. There was a small shadow in the pillar. She stepped towards it and stopped. Should she moved towards it? Yes. She knew with every fiber of her being that she should. She stepped again and than ran towards it. The closer she got, the warmer she got. She stood outside the light. Inside there was a small bundle of blankets. She stepped into the light and the warmth. She slowly bent down and pulled back the blankets. Underneath, was a small baby girl. She had a lot of hair for a baby, a full head, and it was midnight black. As dark as the darkness she had just left. Atop her head were little black dog ears. She reached for the baby. As she picked it up in her arms, she opened her eyes. Dark golden eyes looked back at her. A name bubbled to her lips and she threw back her head and screamed it as loud as she could.

"_INUYASHA!"_

* * *

It was early morning. The sun had barely risen over the moutains. InuYasha had steppen out onto a balcony for some fresh air. Sesshomaru had been running over battle strategies with his demon army. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Like Sesshomaru needed an entire army of demons. Even if they owed him or The Old Man debts. InuYasha sighed. Two days and two night. He needed to find his own way to bring Kagome back if Sesshomaru would not help him.

_'INUYASHA!'_ The said hanyou's head jerked up as his ears swivelled. He _knew _that scream. Kami knows he had heard it enough for it to be engraved onto his brain.

"Kagome!" He yelled in an automatic responce. He sniffed. He could not smell her, but he knew that he had just heard her scream.

_'InuYasha! Help us!'_ InuYasha turned around in a circle.

"Where are you, Kagome?"

_'I don't know. It's so dark and cold here.' _InuYasha growled.

"I'll find you, Kagome! Don't give up!" InuYasha felt a faint flicker inside him. He stiffened. It was the faint flicker of a mate bond. It was over as quickly as he felt it.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called.

_'Inu...Yasha...'_ Her voice was fading.

"Kagome! No! Come back! KAGOME!" InuYasha clentched his fists. He could feel that she was gone. What was that? An illusion?

He clentched the railling of the balcony as he looked over his family's lands. Kagome was dead because of these damn lands. InuYasha snarled. He had never gotten into the whole political side of being an inu-hanyou. That probably had to do with being a hanyou and not a full inu-yokai. Even though his mother had been a princess and was envolved in political affairs, he still never had seen the appeal. Though of course, Sesshomaru was very much into the policical part of being a Yokai Lord. InuYasha rolled his shoulders. He could feel that this policitally fulled battle was going to be rough. Who ever this wolf yokai was, he was relentless. To murder a newborn pup in cold blood...though of course Koga had been the one to do _that, _the Great Wolf Alpha was the one behind it all. Sesshomaru still had not given him any information about the wolf tribe. InuYasha had been prepared to beat the answers out of him and then take off on his own, but Sesshomaru had disappeared into one of the many rooms of the palace since last night. When he had seen Sesshomaru again, he was running over the strategies and that's when he had stepped outside.

He could still hear Kagome's scream in his mind. It sent chills down his spine. If only he could fight a physical enemy that would realise her once defeated. Like the many times she had been kidnapped in the past. Instead, as Sesshomaru had told him, he would have to find his own way. Tetsuiga began rattling. InuYasha clutched the sheath and it calmed. Did Tetsuiga have the answers?

Dainty footsteps made his left ear twitch. He turned and saw Rin behind him. Everytime he looked at her, he thought of how Kagome was as a child. He had always wondered how she had maintained her innocence while traveling with Sesshomaru. Rin looked up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"We heard you yelling, InuYasha-sama. Are you okay? Did you see Kagome-sama? Master Jaken thinks you're just going crazy." InuYasha chuckled. Was this how Izayio would one day be? His chuckle cut off as he remembered that she was the one to find his _dead _pup. He turned away.

"I thought I heard Kagome. Maybe Jaken's right. But, I don't give a damn anymore." Rin walked up beside him and looked up.

"InuYasha-sama, will you bring Kagome-sama and Izayio-chan back to life again?" InuYasha swallowed hard.

"I hope I can." InuYasha whispered.

* * *

Miroku briskly walked along the dirt path. He was about half a day from Sesshomaru's palace, assuming that was even were InuYasha was. However, with luck he would run into Kohaku who had been sent to find Sesshomaru. Perhaphs Kohaku could point him in the right direction. The monk's thoughts wondered back to his village and his wife. Sagno was taking Kagome's death so hard. He had not seen her so distraught except when Kohaku had been under Naraku's control. Even then, there had only been a few times she had just totally had a brake down, like she was now. If Kagome could not be saved, then surely Sango would also be in danger. Sango would without a doubt become extremly depressed and would begin to slack in her duties as a mother, wife, and woman.

Likewise, InuYasha would become more of a wreck than he was those three years she was in her time. Only this time, he had lost his entire family. He had no mother, no father, no wife, and no child. All he had now was a cold hearted brother. Of course, he had Miroku and the others, but Miroku knew it would not be the same.

The sunny land before him suddenly darkened. He looked up in surprise to find a familiar large, round, pink demon form. Much like a child's drawing.

"Shippou!" He called up to the kitsune. The said fox demon transformed with a popping noise back into his normal, childish self. He landed on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku, what are you doing out here? Guess what? I moved up a rank!" Shippou eagerly informered his friend.

Miroku smiled. "Very well, Shippou." Miroku's smile fell. "Tell me, Shippou. Have you seen InuYasha around?" Confusion swept over Shippou's face.

"No. Why? Oh! How is Kagome? Was the pup born yet? What was it?" Miroku looked down and Shippou could feel the tension in the air. "Is something wrong with Kagome? The pup?" Miroku turned back to face the young yokai.

"Kagome is...dead." Miroku told him blankly. Somehow, telling someone who didn't already know, made it seem more real. Tears welled in Shippou's eyes.

"K-Kagome...is...d-dead?" Shippou could not wrap his mind around the idea that his adoptive mother was gone. Miroku sighed.

"So is the baby." Shippou gasped yelled. He wiped away a few tears before asking, "What happened?"

Miroku looked towards the sky. "Koga came to the village while we were at an extirmanation and killed Kagome while she was in labor." Shippou sniffed. Miroku continued. "InuYasha went off to fight Koga and find Sesshomaru and ask him to bring them back. Myoga says we only have two days and two nights to bring them back before their souls are lost."

"Sesshomaru won't help us." Shippou grumbled. Miroku let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not. But, Rin was also attacked by Koga. He may be _very _willing to help." Shippou looked Miroku in the eyes.

"I want to help!" Miroku nodded.

"I figured you would want to. Look, Shippou, can you fly ahead to Sesshomaru's castle and see if InuYasha is there? If he's not, see if Kohaku is there and if he knows where InuYasha is. Can you do that?" Shippou nodded solemnly. He jumped into the air and with a puff of smoke transformed back into his demonic form. He quickly flew off towards the west.

Miroku sighed and let out a small prayer. Shippou had always been so fond of Kagome. She had pratically adopted him after he joined Kagome and InuYasha, way before Miroku had even met them. Kagome had been the ray of hope in the group. She had never given up and had always been there for whoever in the group needed it. Miroku began to jog after Shippou. They could not give up on saving her. Not only would she be forever lost, but the entire group would fall apart.

* * *

The afternoon sun beat down on his back as he sauntered through the tribe. Yes, he had killed the entire tribe and a few pesky mortals. And yes he was now missing his apprentince. And, he was certain the wolf baka had failed. He was indead behind scheduele. No matter. He would move ahead with his next stage in his conquest to retake the Western Lands. He needed to find a sorceress. First, he would make the girl his slave. Then he would raise his undead army of wolf demons. He cracked a grin, his sharp fangs glittering in the sunlight.

The one brother would not be able to fight him once his plan went into action. However -his grin fell-, the other would be harder. Koga had failed him; he knew it. His smirk returned. He would have to run a few ideas by the sorceress. Within two nights, the Western Lands would be his again. He reared back his head and let out a feral howl.

* * *

Be sure to review and check out the trailer! Okay, next chapter we will hopefully see some more action and more of the Alpha Wolf. The part at the begining about Kagome was because we haven't seen any of her since, like, chapter 1.

~Azarath101


	6. Night 2

Wow, guys...this is the longest chapter I've uploaded. For this story and of all my others. Wow. So, I better get a bunch of reviews for this one. This one isn't so much focused on InuYasha as it is everyone else. We have some SesshyxRin, the Great Alpha Wolf, just everything. Though, I do warn. The first half of this is a little...angsty. Scratch that, VERY angsty as we see some SesshyxKohxRin being played out. Anyway, enough spoilers. I won nothing, except Kiba, Marika, and the pup Izayio.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Night 2**

_**Previously on TSSoD:**_

_**"I'll find you, Kagome! Don't give up!" InuYasha felt a faint flicker inside him. He stiffened. It was the faint flicker of a mate bond. **_

_**"InuYasha-sama, will you bring Kagome-sama and Izayio-chan back to life again?" InuYasha swallowed hard. "I hope I can." InuYasha whispered.**_

_**"No. Why? Oh! How is Kagome? Was the pup born yet? What was it?" Miroku looked down and Shippou could feel the tension in the air. "Is something wrong with Kagome? The pup?" Miroku turned back to face the young yokai. "Kagome is...dead." Miroku told him blankly. Somehow, telling someone who didn't already know, made it seem more real. **_

* * *

The sun was beginig to set in the Western Lands. Rin ran the comb through her hair one more time. Combing it just right, so it would be extra shiny and soft, was something Kagome-sama had taught her. She looked down and set the comb on her table. She looked back into her mirror. Reflected back at her was a fourteen year old teenager. Her raven black hair fell in small waves to her waist. Her bangs brushed her eyes when she blinked. The softness of a child was starting to melt away to the curves of a woman. Her silky orange sleep kimono was loosely tied around her body, and the swell of her developing breasts could be seen through the slit in her kimono that plunged pass her cleveage line.

She turned her chocolate eyes back to the mirror. No matter how much she grew, no matter how beautiful she got, Sesshomaru-sama still treated her like a child. How much she wished he would look at her the way InuYasha-sama looked at Kagome-sama. Without her even knowing, the childhood fondness she had felt for her Lord had slowly develpoed into love. She sighed as she thought back to the day he had left her with Kaede-sama. Saying something about her spending time with more humans and that he, her most educated Lord, knew nothing about a growing girl. She smiled at how awkward he had seemed then. As her Lord wished, she had stayed in the village. However, he visited her once a month with gifts. She fingered her soft, silk kimono. This had been a gift from him. As she grew, the kimonos became more revealing and less childish. They were mostly orange, her favorite color. She turned away from her beauty supply covered table and turned to her balcony. She walked out into the cool night air. A small breeze lifted her hair and ruffled her kimono. She leaned on the railing and looked out at Sesshomaru-sama's lands.

Within a years time, she would be marrying age. She nibbled her lip at the thought of having to leave her Lord and marry some regular human man. Sesshomaru-sama had often asked her if she wanted a human companion. She had always said no. As she grew older, the question became: "Do you wish for a human male companion, Rin?" She had also answered no. She was happy with her Lord. She always had been, since the day she had found him in the woods. She looked up at the twinkling stars above her. One of the shining masses shot across the sky. Rin gasped and quickly closed her eyes. She wished to always stay by Sesshomaru-sama's side. A knock on her door startled her as she whipped around to face her room.

"Come in." She called and turned back around. She heard the door slide open, and the rattle of armor and weapons as her guest entered. She sighed as she reconized who it was.

"Rin." The young male stated as he joined her on the balcony. She did not turn to face him.

"Kohaku-kun, how may I help you?" Rin asked.

Kohaku stared at her. The moonlight and the flames that glew from torches in the courtyard illuminated her femine form through the thin kimono. He swallowed hard. "Rin, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Rin answered. She slowly turned to face him. Her long hair danced around her. Kohaku could not tear his eyes away from her. Her long beautiful hair, her slender form that curved in the right places, the gentle swell of her soft breasts that peaked at him through the kimono opening. His eyes raked over her body.

"Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked gently.

Kohaku drew in a shaky breathe and he looked back up to her face. "Rin, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Rin bit her lip gently and stared at him with round eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru quietly walked through the corridors. The plans were complete and the attack would be tomorrow. He would get his revenge on that Wolf. For almost stealing his Rin, for the assult on his lands, on everything. Yes, InuYasha was correct in his assumption that he, Sesshomaru, knew about this wolf. Sesshomaru almost chuckled. Of course he knew about Kiba. Kiba had been an enemy of his father's. When Father had taken control of the Western Lands, he had taken them from Kiba. Father had killed Kiba, but he was back now. It should be easy enough to kill an undead wolf yokai.

Sesshomaru let out a small huff. Tenseiga could have easily defeated Kiba. However, the Tenseiga was now apart of the Tetsusaiga. No matter, he could easily defeat the wolf. He really did not need the army, but, he smirked, he did like a show of power.

As he became closer to Rin's quarter's, he noticed that her door was slightly open and light streamed into the corridor. He could smell Rin...and Kohaku. He quietly stepped closer to Rin's door. It was beneath himself to spy on the girl...but it was late and their was a male in his Rin's quarters. Something he did not like at all. He could hear Rin talking.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Sesshomaru smirked. There was an underscore of annoyance to her sweet voice. A slight pause. He heard Rin's heart speed up and could smell...arousal? Sesshomaru's hand jerked towards his sword. "Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked. Her voice cracked lightly.

He heard Kohaku take a shaky breathe. "Rin, there is something I want to talk to you about." Sesshomaru could sense nervousness from Rin.

"Kohaku, is everything okay?" Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed. Rin always used tittles, unless something was wrong.

"Yes, Rin. Everything is okay." Kohaku chuckled. "You are always so concered about everyone. How do you stay like that travelling with Sesshomaru-sama. Yes, I traveled with him a few times, but he was always so cold. Well...to everyone but you, but that's not the-"

"Do not speak ill of Sesshomaru-sama." Rin cut Kohauk off. Sesshomaru rarely heard her sound so sharp towards someone.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why are you here, Kohaku? Sesshomaru-sama has treated me nicer than most humans. Only a few humans have ever treated me as kindly as he has. I will not stand here and listen to you call him cold and question my behavior around him."

"Rin, I don't care if you don't want to listen to it, but that is exactly what I am going to do." Sesshomaru heard Rin huff and the shuffle of her turning around. Kohaku continued. "Rin, what is your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

"He is my Lord." Rin stated monotonely.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love him?" Sesshomaru stiffened. Rin gasped.

"I love Sesshomaru as a follower should love her Lord." She again used that monotoned voice. Sesshomaru felt something deep inside him clentch. What was this feeling?

"That's a rather devoted follower love. Rin, as I may be so bold as to ask, but have you been marked or betrothed." Sesshomaru faintly quirked an eyebrow.

"Kohaku, I am merely fourteen."

"Like age would matter to him. Please, answer me, Rin." Sesshomaru's lip twitched. This boy was starting to get out of line.

"I am not." Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was feeling the same way.

"Rin, would you consider marrying me when you turn of age?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Kohaku...I'm sorry, but...there's someone else." Sesshomaru was takenaback. Who had stolen his Rin?

"Who is it, Rin? Sesshomaru?" Kohaku demaned.

"I think you should leave, Kohaku." Rin said coldly. Sesshomaru heard Kohaku moved suddenly and Rin gasp.

"Let me go!"

"Rin! He's not like InuYasha. He has no human heart. Let him go! Or has he bewitched you?" Kohaku harshly demaned.

"Kohaku! You are hurting me!" Rin cried out. Sesshomaru could smell her tears. He heard Kohaku grunt and Rin gasped again as she was thrown to the floor.

"Kohaku! What is wrong with you!" Rin cried out.

"I know he has marked you!" Kohaku yelled. Rin cried out as Sesshomaru heard silk tear. Bakusaiga began shaking hard as Sesshomaru unsheathed it and pushed the open hard, breaking it. Before him, Rin lay on the ground with her kimono torn open and Kohaku stratling her waist, holding her down. Tears streamed down Rin's face as she looked up at him. Kohaku looked up at him in anger.

"Get off of her." Sesshomaru calmly demaned. Inside, he was struggling to control his demon. Kohaku stood, never looking away from the yokai lord. Rin tried to cover herself as she quickly as she could and crawled into the corner. She clutched her kimono in her fists, breathing hard as she looked up at her Lord.

"You have bewitched her. She's a mere mortal girl. Let her go." Kohaku snapped.

"Rin is free to go where she wishes." Sesshomaru informed him. "Now leave." Kohaku looked harshly up at Sesshomaru before looking back at Rin.

"My offer is still open if you ever break free of him." Rin blinked and her lips quivered as she held back a sob. Kohaku walked around Sesshomaru and left the room. Sesshomaru relaxed slightly and sheathed Bakusaiga. He turned to Rin.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Rin wiped away her tears.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru carefully walked towards her and kneelled infront of her. He looked into her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Rin shook her head. Rin looked down and blushed as she remembered her kimono. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and held it tighter closed. Understanding her discomfort, Sesshonaru stood and grabbed a nearby blanket from her futon and tossed it her. He turned around as she stood and wrapped it around her, fashioning it into a dress similar to the way Kagome-sama wore InuYasha-sama's Robe sometimes. Rin looked down and folded her hands together below her stomach.

Sesshomaru turned back to her. "Rin, you can leave if you want. I am not forcing you to stay here or in the human village." Rin gave him a small smile.

"I know, m'Lord." She whispered. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Rin's soft voice stopped him. "Sesshomaru-sama, did you hear everything?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I am a yokai, Rin. I hear everything that goes on here."

Rin averted her eyes. "Of course, m'Lord. Silly of me to forget." Sesshomaru approatched her.

"Are you happy?" Rin's head jerked up.

"Of course, m'Lord! I am most happy to follow you wherever you wish!" Something about this girl had always struck Sesshomaru deep. He had always hated humans. Then he met this girl. He would have never learned to use the Tenseiga or the compasion to make it stronger if she had not been with him. He had even learned to put up with his little brother and a few other annoying humans, such as that Kohaku. How had this girl changed him? _Why _had this girl changed him? Perhaphs he had inherited Father's odd appeal for humans? He remembered the way Father had been before he met the mortal Izayio. He had been a demon lord feared by humans and demons. Then, he grew weak and died. Died for the sake of the mortal woman. Sesshomaru had only met Izayio one time. She had come to him and asked him to watch after InuYasha after she died. He scoffed and refused. Still...InuYasha was merely a child when she died and Sesshomaru allowed the welp to stay with him on occasion.

Sesshomaru looked the girl in the eye. Girl. He mentally scolded himself. She was not a little girl anymore. He had known this as he had sometimes given her...revealling kimonos and had to tell a few mortal men to leave her alone. Though, none had been so harsh as Kohaku had just been. The young _woman _before him tilted her head to the side.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned quietly.

"Rin, you do not have to call this Sesshomaru 'Sesshomaru-sama.'" Rin let out a small gasp and smiled.

"Sesshomaru." She stated, tasting the way the name sounded. She grinned. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached a hand out and cupped her cheek. Rin sighed in contintment and leaned into his touch, placing her small hand over his. He was never like this with anyone. And very rarely like this with Rin. Her chocolate orbes looked deep into his golden ones.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin breathed. Sesshomaru gently moved closer to her.

* * *

InuYasha had seen Kohaku run off towards Kirara and fly off. He tried to stop him, but Kohaku paid him no attention. He could smell Rin all over him, though. So, he decided to go check on the girl. InuYasha entered the corridor that Rin's room was located on and became panicked when he saw her door broken. He quietly made his way closer to the room. He could smell Sesshomaru and Rin in the room. When he was next to the door, he pushed himself against the wall and peaked in. He bit back the gasp that wanted to come out.

A kimono lay in shreds behind Rin, who was wrapped in a blanket. She and Sesshomaru were wrapped in eachother's embrace as they kissed. Sesshomaru's hands were tangled in Rin's hair, while Rin's were holding onto his neck. InuYasha quietly exited the room and left the corridoor. Any other time and he would have been making fun of his half-brother, but...seeing them together...only one thing came to his mind, as words failed him: Kagome. How much he wished he could make his own tangles in Kagome's soft, wavey hair. And hold her in his embrace. He would have her back. InuYasha just barely made it outside before a painfilled howl ripped its way out of his mouth.

* * *

Shippou shivered as he heard a howl in the night. He assumed it was InuYasha and transformed back into his humanoid self. He ran out of the forest and arrived in a large clearing. Before him, atlast, was Sesshomaru's castle. And, thank Kami for his luck, InuYasha stood outside the gates. Shippou jumped up in happiness and began sprinting towards him.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" The said inu-hanyou looked up and spotted him. Shippou jumped and landed infront of him.

"Shippou?" InuYasha wondered.

"Miroku sent me. He's coming to help!" InuYasha looked away. This was not Miroku's battle.

"You two need to stay out of it." InuYasha grumbled.

Shippou jumped up and smacked him in the head. "No! Kagome was important to me! So, I'm helping you!" InuYasha flinched. He didn't like hearing Kagome being talked about in the past tense.

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha grumbled. Shippou smiled.

"From what I've heard, that's the first you've sounded like yourself in a few days." InuYasha's eyes flashed.

"And it'll be the last if you don't shut up, runt!" Shippou jumped away from him as InuYasha raised his fist. The two began their usual bickering as Miroku stepped into the clearing.

The monk smiled. _'Perhaphs, not all is lost...' _

* * *

A small temple was soon within Kiba's sight. He grinned. He could sense that the sorceress was inside. Good. He ran towards the temple and stopped. Yoki swirlled around him as he changed from his demon self back into his humanoid self. This was a form he only used occasionally. Long brown hair fell to his waist, from the ponytail atop his head. His kosode was plain and brown, as were his hakama. His obi was made of white wolf fur with a long wolf tail hanging from the back. A simple katana rested at his side.

Kiba began to walk up the stairs. As he reached his hand to open the doors, they slid open to reveal the sorceress.

"Kiba-sama." She said with a low bow.

"Marika." Kiba replied. Marika straightened and looked up at him. Her osode was dark purple, and her nagabakama was black. Her obi was a contrasting blood red color, which matched the make up on her eyelids. Her eyes were pitch black, as was her hair, that fell to her hips. Her skin was paler than snow. Her black eyes narrowed at Kiba.

"Why are you here, Kiba? I thought Inutaisho dispatched you over twohundred years ago." Kiba walked past her and into the temple.

"Well, Marika, we can't all be imortal." Marika stiffened.

"What do you want, Kiba?"

"A few favors." Kiba replied.

Marika carefully walked towards him. "A favor for you is like gifting death to Kami."

Kiba chuckled. "You always had such a way with words. But, death _is _what is on my mind."

Marika's fists clentched. "What are you planing, Kiba? If you are trying to get back at Inutaisho's sons, you can just leave me-" She trailed off as Kiba rounded on her.

"Tell me, Marika. Do you still love Inutaisho?" Marika's face smoothed.

"I do not love." Marika replied. Kiba laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me, Marika. Where you the one that made Izayio die?"

"Izayio was sick." Marika began to sweat.

"You two had been such good friends, until she met Inutaisho. The yokai lord fell in love with her and you could only watch as your best friend took away the man you loved. And then, she became pregnant with InuYasha. You told Takemaru, didn't you? You thought he would kill them both and leave you free to go after Inutaisho. But you were wrong, weren't you?" Kiba's voice was smug. Marika's eyes clentched shut and she bit her lip.

"However, Inutaisho saved Izayio. And died fighting Takemaru. You were left with Izayio and the hanyou pup. You swore vengence. That's why you became a sorceress. You were born to help me complete this task. You were-"

"Stop it!" Marika screamed as she collpased to the ground, holding her head. Tears dropped onto the floor. Marika looked back up at Kiba. She swallowed past the lump in her throught. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"I want you to help me kill Inutaihso's sons. And help me regain my lands." Marika looked away.

"I'll help you." she whispered. Kiba laughed.

"Good. I knew you would, Marika. First, I want you to bring someone back from the dead."

"Who?" Marika slowly stood.

"A miko I had killed. I want her to be my slave. Her name is Kagome."

Marika's eye's widened. "Kiba! Do you not know what could happen if her soul is brought back? Surely you've heard of the Miko Kikyo?" Kiba grinned.

"That's what I'm hoping for, Marika. I want Kagome to come back with all of the hate that was in Kikyo's heart. I want Kagome to be able to kill InuYasha." Marika walked towards the alter on the far side of the temple room. "Next, I want the girl Rin to turn against Sesshomaru. Same critea. And lastly, I want the dead wolves to come back to life as my undead army. Understood?" Marika nodded.

"Which girl do you want first?" Marika opened an old book of spells. A book she rarely opened. A book of dark magic. Evil magic.

"Kagome." Marika nodded weakly and opened her mouth to begin the ritual.

* * *

She held the small bundle to her chest and rocked back and forth. The small bundle was all she had left in the world. This small pup was all she had left of InuYasha, until he could save her. The light had dissappeared after InuYasha's voice had faded away. Now, all she could do was rock. The pup had not cried or made a noise. She wished it would. It was to quiet in her hell. Maybe if she sang a lullaby, it would make it seem less terrible? She could faintly remember one that that group of hanyou children had sang.

"Izayio." Kagome whispered, pushing her small bangs back. She was faintly surprised to hear her voice and jumped alittle. "Father once said to me, many moons ago: a demon hand will defend." Kagome's voice shook. _'InuYasha...'_ Kagome swallowed back her tears and started again. "Mother said one day, there is more that you must know. A mortal hand will sustain." Kagome pushed Izayio's bangs back again and gently kissed her pup. "Two hands together, incomplete alone. Balance in union, and the gate will open." Kagome could feel a faint tingling. She went on with her lullaby. "Go my children, go! Go to crimson flames. To save our children, the lights of memory remain." Kagome closed her eyes and held the pup tightly to her chest. Her shoulders shook as she cried out from pain. Pain for her loss...and the tingling!

The tingling became a burning as red light engulfed her and she dissapearred.

* * *

Marika's chanting grew louder and louder. The room began to shake as a large red orbe appeared in the middle of the temple room. Kiba watched in silence in the corner. The orbe dissappeared and Kagome appeared, lying on the floor...holding a pup to her chest? Kiba growled in anger. The shaking stopped and Marika's chanting slowed until completly stopping. Kiba pushed away from the wall.

"I just wanted the miko!" Marika narrowed her eyes at him.

"When you had Kagome murdered, her life and soul were linked to the pup's. It would be impossible to bring one back without the other." Kiba growled.

"So, what am I going to do with a pup? An inu-hanyou pup, at that!" Marika smirked and turned back to the mother and child.

"I have an idea." Marika raised her hand, an aura of red surrounded it. With a grunt she threw the aura at the pup.

* * *

Things are about to get goood. And yes, a cliffie. I know that just about everyone of you are either going: "Izayio! What is going to happen to Izayio!" or "Yay! Kagome is back to life!" Now, I"m gonna insert a cheesy line here: The more reviews, the faster I'll update!

~Azarath101


	7. The Last Day

Yes, y'all can put away the torches and pitchforks, I have updated. I have not been feeling much love coming form this fic. It is really swaying me to go with the sad, spin off ending without doing a spin off. Ok, I also finally got Word back on my laptop, so there should be fewer mistakes in this chapter than the rest. Yay! Also, I've had a roguh past two weeks, so that is why this was so slow. (Keep that in mind when you scroll to the bottom and see the review button.) Also, a bought of writer's block held me up. I didn't know if I should start out with Rin or Izayio first. The block did have an advantage as I was able to work on a Sonic one-shot (still in the works). Ok, without further ado: I own nothing except Izayio, Marika, Kiba, and the other small minor characters thrown in.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Last Day**_

_**Previously on TSSoD:**_

_**"Rin! He's not like InuYasha. He has no human heart. Let him go! Or has he bewitched you?" Kohaku harshly demanded. "Kohaku! You are hurting me!" Rin cried out. Sesshomaru could smell her tears.**_

_**Before him, Rin lay on the ground with her kimono torn open and Kohaku stratling her waist, holding her down. Tears streamed down Rin's face as she looked up at him. Kohaku looked up at him in anger. "Get off of her." Sesshomaru calmly demanded. **_

_**A kimono lay in shreds behind Rin, who was wrapped in a blanket. She and Sesshomaru were wrapped in each other's embrace as they kissed. Sesshomaru's hands were tangled in Rin's hair, while Rin's were holding onto his neck. InuYasha quietly exited the room and left the corridor.**_

_**Shippou jumped up and smacked him in the head. "No! Kagome was important to me! So, I'm helping you!" InuYasha flinched. He didn't like hearing Kagome being talked about in the past tense.**_

_**"You two had been such good friends, until she met Inutaisho. The yokai lord fell in love with her and you could only watch as your best friend took away the man you loved. And then, she became pregnant with InuYasha. You told Takemaru, didn't you? You thought he would kill them both and leave you free to go after Inutaisho. But you were wrong, weren't you?" Kiba's voice was smug. Marika's eyes clenched shut and she bit her lip. "However, Inutaisho saved Izayio. And died fighting Takemaru. You were left with Izayio and the hanyou pup. You swore vengeance. That's why you became a sorceress. You were born to help me complete this task. You were-" "Stop it!" Marika screamed as she collapsed to the ground, holding her head. **_

_**"I just wanted the miko!" Marika narrowed her eyes at him. "When you had Kagome murdered, her life and soul were linked to the pup's. It would be impossible to bring one back without the other." Kiba growled.**_

* * *

Cool night air tickled the bare skin on her exposed back. Rin lay on her side, just barely draped in her futon covers. Her hair was spread and tangled around her head. She moaned and pulled the silk covers tighter around her. The sounds and smells of a palace just waking up could be heard faintly. The smells of breakfast, mainly for the human help and herself, made her stomach grumble. Dawn was still far off. Rin groaned again and reached her hand out, searching. The futon next to her was empty. She blinked open and eye and sighed sadly. Sesshomaru was gone. She sat up and wrapped the cover over her body as she stood up. She delicately walked over to her mirror and turned her head to the side to better see her neck. And more importantly: her mark. A grin spread across her face. Sesshomaru had marked her. He had wanted to keep her enough to mark her before she was even of age. He had told her that they must keep it a secret and that she must continue living in the village until she turned sixteen. Just two short years. He had even said that if on her sixteenth birthday, she decided that she no longer wanted to mate with him, he would remove the mark. Rin knew that would never happen.

A quiet knock came from the door. (Sesshomaru had made sure it was replaced before they made love or he had marked her.) Rin turned and told the guest to enter. She quickly pulled on her nearest kimono. As she was tying the obi, the door slid open and in walked her lady in waiting, Chika. Chika smiled sweetly at Rin as she came in. Chika had short brown hair that was always pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore the typical kimono of a human woman who worked for Sesshomaru; it was pale gold with a blue crescent moon on the right breast and magenta stripes at the sleeves and collar. It fell to her ankles and her feet were bare of her zori. Chika wasn't much older than Rin herself; Chika being sixteen. When Rin had first moved into the palace, there were no humans. Her kind lor-mate -Rin smiled- had brought in a few humans to tend to Rin. Chika was the one who spent the most time with her. Rin had told him she did not need other humans, but she was still happy at the thought of not having to be alone with all of Sesshomaru's demon followers anymore. Most of them were hateful to her when Sesshomaru wasn't around.

"Good morning, m'Lady." Chika slightly bowed before heading off to Rin's private bathroom. Rin followed her slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama has requested that you be up early this morning. I see you already are though." Chika smiled back at her kindly.

"Why?" Rin asked. Chika turned around and began to pump the water pump for Rin's bath.

"I know naught, m'Lady. Perhaps it has to do with the coming battle? Which soaps would you like to use?" Rin never really got used to the fact that here she did not have to do a thing. She still tried and many of the servants would tell her to not. However, Chika has always allowed her to do as she pleased. Rin walked over to the shelf holding the bottles of soaps. Without caring, she picked one and handed it to Chika. Today...something felt wrong. Chika smiled and took the small vial and set it on the side of the bath. Rin's room was one of the only rooms that had a bathing room connected to it. Sesshomaru saw to it that she had everything she needed and wanted. Chika stopped pumping now that the wooden tub was filled and then added the soap and bubbles slowly appeared in the steaming water.

"Okay, m'Lady, your bath is ready. Which kimono do you wish to wear today? Sesshomaru-sama suggests that is something suitable for travel." Rin untied her obi and allowed her clothing to slide off her shoulders and pool around her feet. She stepped over the pile and into the bath. Rin sank into the warm water and pulled her knees to her chin.

"I don't care." Rin mumbled. Her head was starting to hurt. Chika turned and faced the girl.

"M'Lady? Is everything okay?" Rin put her head in her hands as a pounding headache overtook her. She moaned. "M'Lady? Rin? Rin!" Chika rushed towards the bath and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin? Should I call for a doctor?" Rin shivered and looked up at Chika.

"I...I..." Rin shuddered. She blinked her chocolate eyes and when they opened, they were blank and soulless. Rin stood. Chika stepped back.

"Rin?" Chika breathed. Rin raised her hand and her nails grew into claws. She sliced her nails towards Chika. There was a scream and a splash of blood before Chika crumpled to the floor. Rin stepped out of the tub and over Chika's body. She approached her open wardrobe and raised her hand and fingered the silky and cottony clothes. She passed her modest ones and rested on a silky red one. She pulled it out and slipped it over her shoulders and tied the black obi. Rin barely looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the room.

What she saw in that split second was a once tender girl. What she saw now was a young woman, with dripping wet brown hair. Her kimono was short, it fell as short as Kagome's old uniform and was extremely low cut and revealed more of her cleavage than her night gown the night before. It was thin, pure silk, and crimson red with black outlines of roses dotted randomly around the cloth.

Rin flicked her hand and the thin door shattered. She stepped over the shreds and into the hallway. A guard stood at the end of the corridor, his sword at the ready.

"Lady Rin, what's wrong? I heard a scream." He asked her. He was a lower inu-yokai. He was dark headed, black eyed, and had green markings. He wore the male clothing of one who works for Sesshomaru. Exactly like the females, only a male version. He had always been nice to Rin. However, Rin could not stop herself from raising her clawed hand and with a slashing motion, sending red energy claw marks towards him. He had no time to react as the energy pierced through him. Another scream and more blood.

Rin turned and walked in the other direction. Inside her mind, the real Rin was screaming.

_'No! Sesshomaru-sama! Help me! I can't stop hurting people! Sesshom-AH-r-OO!' _Rin tried to stop herself, but it was as if she were watching something unfold from the sidelines. As if she was walking through memories. Terrible memories. Surely this was not an effect of the mate bond? Rin watched helplessly as more guards appeared in the corridor. She easily fought them off with hardly any effort. At last, she reached the staircase. She delicately stepped down the steps as if she was competing in a beauty pageant and it was the grace round. At the bottom of the steps, a shadow appeared. Rin stopped as another figured entered the stairway. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Rin." Was all he said.

Rin tilted her head to the side like a child. Sesshomaru took another step. He paused as Rin raised her hand roughly and her claws began to glow.

"Rin, stop." Rin's lip pulled back from her teeth as a small growl rumbled in her throat. Sesshomaru boldly walked up towards her and took her by the shoulders. Rin clawed at him with her hands, but he seemed to not notice, even as she tore his clothes and nicked his pale flesh. Sesshomaru pulled the neck of her kimono down to see her mark. It was the same as last night. She had not gotten an infection. Had the mark driven her mad since she was so young? He cursed himself at the thought that his impatience had driven her to insanity. Sesshomaru looked into her glazed over eyes. She stopped fighting him and stood still his grasp.

"Rin, why are you behaving this way?" He asked her in such a way as if she were a petulant child wanting a treat. Rin pulled her lips into a thin angry line as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru knew he would have to kill her if she had gone mad. But, could he bring himself to kill her? He sniffed at her. She still smelt the same; no sent of pregnancy. However….there was something…different. A small change that someone as inferior as InuYasha would not be able to detect. Sesshomaru concentrated on that smell. He had only smelt it a few times in his nearly three centuries, but he was sure of it. It was the scent of a curse. Someone had placed a curse on Rin. He released her and she didn't move. She merely looked at him like a lost puppy. He felt a small relief that he did not have to kill her. He opened his mouth to speak when Rin moved.

In a blur she raised her hands and with elongated claws jumped onto him. He caught her and together they tumbled down the stairs together. Sesshomaru had age and experience on his side. Rin had only anger and the curse on her side. She had no real fighting abilities as he had never permitted her to learn to fight. He only required that she carry a small blade with her and he taught her a few deathly strikes with it. However, Sesshomaru found himself easily matched as she discovered his few weaknesses. As they made the final tumble to the ground floor, Sesshomaru pinned Rin underneath him. He straddled her waist -remembering faintly that they had been in this position for a completely different reason only hours before- and carefully held her down by the throat. Rin lay motionless beneath him, staring blankly at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not want to kill you, Rin." He whispered pleadingly. Rin looked up at him and he swore he thought he saw her eyes flash momentarily. He loosened his hold.

The sound of a door crashing out interrupted the moment. InuYasha ran in with his sword raised over his shoulder. Sesshomaru did not look up as his half-brother stood before him. InuYasha lowered his fang.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you attacking Rin?" InuYasha demanded. Sesshomaru did not look up at him as he answered.

"Someone has cursed Rin." InuYasha began to sheath his blade as Sesshomaru sharply looked at him. "Baka. Keep that out if you wish to live, halfbreed!" InuYasha paused. It had been a while since Sesshomaru had called him a "halfbreed." Something had to be very wrong. InuYasha bent down beside him.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. She remained still.

"She attacked and killed several demons and a human." Sesshomaru stated as if it were common knowledge. InuYasha looked down at Rin.

"I remember when Kagome was possessed by Menomaru. She had that same cold, blank look."

Something in Sesshomaru's mind clicked. Another enemy of Father's had just come back to life. Had he not just been thinking of him? It would be all too simple for Kiba to find a witch and have that witch place a curse on Rin. It would have to be a witch that hated Sesshomaru…or Father. A witch that would willing help Kiba.

"Marika." Sesshomaru spat. Rin twitched at the mention of the name. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Marika?" InuYasha questioned. Sesshomaru looked over at him with a look of hatred.

"Another one of your mother's pitiful human enemies." Sesshomaru spat. InuYasha growled.

"Why the hell do you know more about my past than I do?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "I was there. I knew Father and I have had the displeasure of meeting your mother. The first time I met her, I was with Father on a training mission. Your mother was out with her lady in waiting doing some meaningless human activity. Father forced me to meet her, saying I needed to meet the woman who would bare my brother," Sesshomaru gave a small snort. "I learned later that her lady in waiting was a witch. She was the one who told Takemaru about you and Father. She had been in love with Father and wanted the two of you out of the way. As if such a foolish enchantress could ever be worthy of Father."

InuYasha looked away as he absorbed the information. "Is this Marika working with the wolf demon?"

Sesshomaru turned back to him. "It is possible. However, she is not my concern at the moment." He turned back to Rin's soulless eyes. InuYasha sat back against the wall. Rin was in danger just because she had been involved with Sesshomaru. Kagome was…gone because she had been involved with himself. It seemed that Myoga was right. History was repeating itself. Was this the destiny that he was forced to live with. He had believed that his destiny was to find Kagome; that they had been born for each other. What if he was wrong? With his destiny supposed to be filled with the sad sounds of pain, agony, and loss? Had their father thought these same thoughts over two hundred years ago?

He suddenly felt like a small child. He felt lost and scared. He had half a day and a night to save Kagome and he feared his time was up before it began. InuYasha nearly drowned in his thoughts of despair when he faintly heard Miroku shout from the courtyard.

"Kagome-sama?" InuYasha ears twitched as his head jerked up. Sesshomaru looked over at him.

"I thought she was dead." Sesshomaru stated. InuYasha barely heard him as he jumped up.

* * *

Shippou sat perched on Miroku's shoulder as the monk headed out into the courtyard.

"Miroku, shouldn't we go help InuYasha?" Miroku looked over at the young kitsune. The sun had barely risen over the mountains and cool air still fluttered in the clearing, dancing with the monk's robes.

"Do you not feel it, Shippou? That aura? Does it not feel familiar?" Shippou looked out over the courtyard. He hopped off Miroku's shoulder and jumped outside the gates.

"I smell Kagome." Shippou meekly whispered. Miroku nodded and walked up beside him. Together they stood outside the gates and watched the meadow with a sense of foreboding. The gentle breeze slowly died away and the clearing calmed. They stood in silence for more minutes silence until there was faint rustling in the forest on the other side of the clearing, about fifty feet away. They waited with bated breath as a figure emerged from the shadows. Their breathing stopped as the recognized the figure.

It was a female. She was maybe a little over five feet. She wore miko robes and had long black hair pulled back high into a ponytail.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku called and stepped forward. Shippou jumped up and shouted for joy. He started to run towards her when Miroku stopped him with his staff. "No, Shippou…something feels wrong."

The girl took a few steps forward. A few more details came to them. She had black triangular dog ears atop her head. And she wore a bow and quiver on her back.

"That's not Kagome, is it Miroku?" Shippou questioned. Miroku shook his head.

He squinted his eyes and wet his lips. "No. Though…she feels almost _exactly _like Kagome. Almost like a twin…or a…"

"Child." Shippou finished for him. "Now that I smell her…she smells young. Younger than me and she looks to be a fully grown..." Shippou sniffed. "Hanyou." They looked at each other in realization. "Miroku…she couldn't possibly be…" Shippou trailed off.

Footsteps behind them made them turn. Behind them, InuYasha slowly walked out of the courtyard, his eyes lock onto the girl. His eyes were widened and his face pale. Miroku reached towards him.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha did not even glance at them as he ran towards the girl.

"InuYasha!" Shippou yelled.

* * *

The girl stood there, waiting for him. She never moved, she merely stood there watching him. InuYasha stood and stopped when he was about ten feet away from her. He carefully sniffed. She smelt of death, Kagome, and…himself. She titled her head to the side and smiled at him sweetly, as would a child who wanted candy.

"Are you the one called InuYasha?" She had a childish voice; she sounded the way Rin did when he first met her. It sounded strange coming from a grown woman.

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded. She blinked her caramel eyes, her long black lashes tangled with her long messy bangs…his bangs. Her black dog ears delicately swiveled on her head. InuYasha swallowed hard. If someone were to combine himself and Kagome, she would be the outcome.

Confusion swept over her face. "If you are the one they call InuYasha, you should know me…Father." The confusion melted away to a fang ridden breathtaking smile. The ground beneath InuYasha seemed to drop. He had dared to wonder that this girl was his daughter. But…how could Izayio be here and especially be all grown up?

"You…you're lying! Izayio is dead!" InuYasha yelled. The girl frowned.

"I actually prefer to be called Aya." Aya turned her caramel eyes away from InuYasha and began to chew her lip. InuYasha swallowed as he recognized the habit from Kagome. How could he see so much of Kagome and himself in this Aya girl in only a few minutes…could she really be…? Aya turned her eyes back up to him, her lashes shading her eyes and making them darker. InuYasha drew in a shaky breath.

"Iza-Aya…how do I know you are telling the truth?" InuYasha questioned.

Aya placed a clawed finger to her lip and tapped it, thinking. "Hmmm…my mother's name is Higurashi Kagome. She came through a well and met you. She's a miko and you're an inu-hanyou. She described you as a two-timing scoundrel and a-"

"Okay!" InuYasha interrupted her. Some of that was common knowledge…but knowing her surname and the two-timing scoundrel bit…that was information only a few people knew. InuYasha sighed. "There _might _be a possibility you are my daughter…but, "He swallowed. "Could you tell me what happened to Kagome."

Aya looked down. "She's dead." InuYasha roughly stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"You said is and that she told you all of that." InuYasha insisted.

Aya looked to the left of him. "No I didn't. Mother is dead. She told me that stuff in the netherworld."

InuYasha clenched his fists. "How are you alive then?"

"Mother had a chance to save herself with her miko powers, but she chose to save me instead." She said it the way a bored actor would say a much hated line. Aya looked up at him. "I inherited her miko powers though."

InuYasha looked down. _'Damn that wench. Why didn't she save herself? We could have had another pup.' _His upper lip pulled away from his teeth in a small growl.

He faintly heard Aya step towards him. "She gave me this though." He tilted his face up enough to look at her outstretched hand. He wheezed in a breath as he recognized the object in her hand. It was a thick coppery colored band. A ring, Kagome had called it. He personally did not see the purpose in rings, but after he had marked her and other men began to stare after her in other villages, he had went out and found the metal and took it to Totosai who had fashioned it into the thick ring. He could not stop himself from remembering back to the day he gave it to her.

_

* * *

_

Kagome kneeled in the middle of a meadow. Wild flowers grew around her and swayed gently in the breeze. She tilted her face towards the sunny sky and a sigh escaped her lips. She blinked open her eyes and smiled brightly. She turned her attention back to the grasses before her. Her nimble fingers expertly combed through the grasses and carefully picked out the precious herbs. She hummed a quiet melody as she worked.

_InuYasha watched her from the darkened woods. He could hardly believe that she was really here. He chuckled as he thought how silly he had been in thinking she was in any way similar to Kikyo. Her hair was shorter and wavier and thicker for one. Her eyes were friendlier and lighter. Not cold and dark. Her skin was slightly darker and her body was slender and soft. Not muscular and hard the way Kikyo's had. On the inside, she was more trusting, kinder, and sweeter. InuYasha pushed the branches away and moved into the meadow. Kagome looked up and smiled._

"_InuYasha." She called. The way she said his name always sent shivers up his spine. Some of her raven hair had fallen out of her cloth hair wrapping and spilled over her shoulders, with the cloth only holding back a small portion. She sat back on her hams and looked up at him with her head tilted to the side._

_He walked closer to her, his hands hidden inside his suikan sleeves. He carefully sat next to her and did not stiffen when she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kagome sighed contently and continued her humming._

_They sat in compatible silence until InuYasha spoke. "What are you humming?" He asked quietly._

_Kagome didn't look up at him and she shrug lightly. "An old lullaby Momma used to sing to Souta and me when we were children." InuYasha felt guilt flood through him. It made him nervous when she talked about her other time. It was always in the back of his mind that one day she would decide to leave. Kagome felt him stiffen and intertwined her fingers with his._

"_I talked to Kaede today about my…problem." InuYasha laid back and pulled her with him. She snuggled against his side and laid her head on his chest. He pulled the cloth out of her hair and began to gently comb his fingers threw her soft locks._

"_What did she say?" He asked._

_He felt Kagome smile on his chest. "We shouldn't worry about it." She said vaguely._

_InuYasha's hand stopped. "What does that mean?" Kagome pulled back and looked down at him, her hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain and closed them off from the meadow. Her smile was vast._

"_She said we're going to have a baby." Kagome whispered. InuYasha's breath drew in. Kagome searched his eyes for emotion._

_It was quiet for several minutes. Kagome's smile fell. "InuYasha…are you…" Her eyes teared up. InuYasha cupped her face and pulled her towards him. He tenderly kissed her lips. When she pulled away, his expression had changed. He had a look of wonder on his face._

"_Kagome…" Was all he said. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out something. Kagome tried to peek but he held it tightly as he pulled her hand to him. She felt something cold and metal brush her skin on her finger. When he pulled away his hand, she saw a crudely made copper colored ring on her finger. She looked up at him and a tear slipped from her right eye._

"_Remember when we went to that village and that human wouldn't leave you alone?" InuYasha asked. Kagome frowned._

"_Yes. But you didn't have to be so mean, InuYasha." Kagome quietly scolded._

_InuYasha growled at the memory. "Kagome! He was worse than Miroku!" _

"_But you didn't have to threaten to rip his bowls from his stomach and put them in a bowl if he laid another finger on me." Kagome replied._

_InuYasha sighed. He did not want to get into the demonic aspects of the mate bond with her. How his yokai side felt extremely possessive of her. How it was in his boundaries to kill the human. He looked at her when she cupped his cheek. _

_"I don't want to fight." Kagome whispered. InuYasha placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes._

_"Anyway, I remembered what your mother said about her ring when I asked her about it one day. So, I decided to go to Totosai and ask him make one. I hope you like it."_

_Kagome smiled. "I love it." Kagome kissed him gently on the lips._

* * *

"InuYasha?" Aya asked. InuYasha shook his head and focused on Aya.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered. Aya looked into his eyes.

"Mother gave it to me." InuYasha shook his head and drew in another shaky breath. He looked at the facts, something he rarely did. She looked like them. Her name was Izayio. She knew things about their relationship that only a few people would know. She had Kagome's ring. There was only one possible explanation. He would except this and worry about the rest later. Aya had to be his daughter, his Izayio.

"Izayio…" InuYasha whispered. A smile spread over Aya's face.

"It's Aya, Father." InuYasha smirked. A rebel. Just like her father. Perhaps he could reclaim some of his happy ending.

* * *

Marika exited the small back room of the temple. She now wore a more form fitting hakama in black. Her kosode was also slightly tighter and also black. Her obi was crimson red and a wakizashi hung from it. Her clothing was loose enough to be decent, but not to loose as to prohibit her from fighting. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Kiba sat cross legged in the middle of the alter room. He seemed to be praying to the god statue before him. Marika frowned.

"No amount of praying shall save your soul, Kiba." Kiba did not look up at her.

"Have you told Kagome?" Marika looked towards the doors that lead outside. An outline could be seen through it.

"Kiba…I know this part was my idea…but…" Marika turned away from the statue. She could not face a god. Later, she would purify herself.

"Marika. Your idea was perfect for this plan. Don't tell me you plan to back out." Marika observed Kagome's figure through the thin doors.

"Upon further thought…it's cruel. To cruel, even though I find myself hating InuYasha." Kiba snarled. In a flash, he stood before her. She stepped back from his fury.

"You can not back out! I will kill you now if you do and you shall spend eternity in hell watching Izayio and Inutaisho be together. Isn't that why you became immortal? So you would not have to see that?" Kiba fiercely reminded her. Marika looked away. Kiba smiled. "That's what I thought. We attack at sunset. That is when I want Rin's will to break and her make the final blow to Sesshomaru." Kiba smirked. "That is when I want Kagome to make her first move."

Marika held back the tears as she nodded.

* * *

Kagome stood on the porch of the temple. It was late afternoon. They would be making their way to Sesshomaru-sama's castle. She knew when she got there, she would have her revenge on that filthy half-breed. Hate consumed her at the thought of him. He had torn her away from her home, her friends, her family, and her life. He had forced his mark on her. He had forced himself on her. As she was a miko and had taken vows to harm no innocent creature, she could not kill the abomination that had grew in her womb. She had given birth to the creature. The hanyou had been angry that it was a female. She knew she was lucky that she had gotten away. If she had stayed, he would have surely forced himself on her again and again until she produced a male.

Kagome's hold on her bow tightened. He would pay. Before dawn kissed the land, InuYasha and the child would be dead. The sun would kiss land covered in the tainted blood of the two unholy mutts.

* * *

So many new develpoments! Kagome is evil! Izayio/Aya is all grown up! Rin is an anger driven zombie! And the battle is soon to be here. Will InuYasha save Izayio and learn the truth about Kagome? Will Sesshomaru kill Rin? So many questions! Review, please!

~Azarath101


	8. The Last Night

Before we continue, I would like to give a specail shout out to Msmes. You've be with this fic since the beginning. You are probaly the only reason this fic still has some small life in it. You might even sway me away from the sad ending -though, the sad ending would fit very well at this point. However, things can change as this story has proven again and again. A lesson that all up coming writers need to remember is that the story writes itself. This is some different from hom I originally thought it. First, it was a one shot where the pup was still born, then the second verson I had of it, and now this. Anyway, enough of my ranting. I own nothing, except Izayio/Aya, Kiba, Marika, blah blah blah.__

* * *

Chapter 8

_**The Last Night**_

_**Another scream and more blood. Rin turned and walked in the other direction. Inside her mind, the real Rin was screaming. **_**'No! Sesshomaru-sama! Help me! I can't stop hurting people! Sesshom-AH-r-OO!' **

_**"She attacked and killed several demons and a human." Sesshomaru stated as if it were common knowledge. InuYasha looked down at Rin. "I remember when Kagome was possessed by Menomaru. She had that same cold, blank look." Something in Sesshomaru's mind clicked. Another enemy of Father's had just come back to life. Had he not just been thinking of him? It would be all too simple for Kiba to find a witch and have that witch place a curse on Rin. It would have to be a witch that hated Sesshomaru…or Father. A witch that would willing help Kiba. "Marika." Sesshomaru spat. **_

_**It was a female. She was maybe a little over five feet. She wore miko robes and had long black hair pulled back high into a ponytail. "Kagome-sama?" Miroku called and stepped forward. Shippou jumped up and shouted for joy. He started to run towards her when Miroku stopped him with his staff. "No, Shippou…something feels wrong."**_

_**"Where did you get that?" He whispered. Aya looked into his eyes. "Mother gave it to me." InuYasha shook his head and drew in another shaky breath. He looked at the facts, something he rarely did. She looked like them. Her name was Izayio. She knew things about their relationship that only a few people would know. She had Kagome's ring. There was only one possible explanation. He would except this and worry about the rest later. Aya had to be his daughter, his Izayio.**_

_**Kiba smiled. "That's what I thought. We attack at sunset. That is when I want Rin's will to break and her make the final blow to Sesshomaru." Kiba smirked. "That is when I want Kagome to make her first move."**_

_**Kagome's hold on her bow tightened. He would pay. Before dawn kissed the land, InuYasha and the child would be dead. The sun would kiss land covered in the tainted blood of the two unholy mutts.**_

* * *

Rin never moved. Eventually, Sesshomaru got off of her and took her to his quarters. Now, she lay seemingly asleep on his futon, her messy brown hair spread around his gold colored coverings. He sat in the floor in the corner watching her. He would make Kiba pay dearly. Everything else had been almost excusable; he even found it in his heart to take it easy on Kiba after he, Sesshomaru, had saved Rin's life. But this…this was almost humorously over the line. Where had Kiba gotten it into his mind that someone like Rin could possibly kill a demon of his level? It almost made him laugh. True, he could have easily ended the menial threat by killing Rin…but even if Rin was a hair's breath from killing him, Sesshomaru knew he could never kill her. This made Sesshomaru scared. He had an easily accessible weakness. He only left his quarters once and it was to instruct his generals to call off the attack. Sesshomaru would not play Kiba's sick game. He would finish this with his own hands and if InuYasha lifted a finger to help him, Sesshomaru would kill him without a second thought. He almost snorted. He would do InuYasha a favor and allow him to be with his precious Kagome that he would not stop talking about.

Eventually, late afternoon began to creep into his lands. Sesshomaru had stopped watching Rin and drew into himself looking all for the world like a stone statue. He no longer heard Rin's shallow breathing, Shippou's unending questions about Kagome, and the other more normal sounds of his palace. He heard nothing except the voice in his head telling him how this was his fault. He had been selfish in keeping Rin when he should have left her in a village that day over four years ago. He should have left her for dead. He should have never taken her on as a protégé. He should have never befriended her. He should have never fallen in love with her. He should have never marked her. There were so many things he should have never done, and yet, he could not force himself to regret the decisions he had made. His only regret was not sensing Kiba and killing him sooner. Though, perhaps he should count his few blessings that Rin was still alive. Though…would he really dare to call this alive? He knew that his Rin was trapped somewhere inside this…thing's mind. Rin would need to find the will to fight her own demons for once. He lightly chuckled. It was almost ironic. He had thought that he had to find the will to fight all of her problems for her and he had told InuYasha to find his own will to save Kagome. Who would have thought that he would have needed to help Rin find her own instead of stealing hers? And all this time he thought he had allowed her to have her own free will. Instead, he had trapped her into thinking that he could save her every time. This time, he would have to pray that she could find her own will….or stay alive until he could force Marika to reverse the curse.

As the sun began to turn dark orange, Rin's breathing changed. It was enough of a change for Sesshomaru to shake himself conscious. When his golden eyes refocused, he saw Rin breathing normally and lying relaxed on his futon. He stood and slowly walked the few feet to the futon before kneeling next to her.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called softly. Rin's eyes were still dull, but she seemed to understand him. He reached his hand down towards her face and gently stroked her cheek. "Rin, can you understand this Sesshomaru?" Rin's brow twitched. "You need to fight it." He told her fiercely.

Rin seemed to go through some internal struggle as her eyes flashed between dull, alive, and back again. Sesshomaru held his breath until Rin's eyes grew a glimmer of definition. She wheezed an unsteady breath as he sighed in relief.

"Sessho…maru…" Rin rasped out. Sesshomaru's hand molded closer to her cold face.

"This Sesshomaru is here, Rin." Rin's eyelids began to droop, but she appeared to fight them back.

"…Water..." Rin questioned softly. Sesshomaru nodded once before turning around to reach for a bowl of water that one of the human help had thought to bring him. As he was reaching for a cup, he felt blinding white pain flash through his body. Everything happened so fast that without his yokai powers, he would not have known what had happened.

In that split second before, he faintly heard cloth moving and Rin sit up. He heard the air whiz past the small dagger –that he had forced her to carry with her- and then the sound of it piercing through his clothing and flesh. He stopped moving and stiffened. Rin had just barely missed hitting his left lung. He howled in defiance and pain as his yokai began to over throw his senses and he felt the transformation occur.

Sesshomaru's hand flew to his back and searched for the small weapon before he whipped around to face her. She stood tall and straight behind him. Yokai aura surrounded him as he elongated and grew into his true form. Rin seemed even tinier now compared to him. He snarled as his tail knocked over a torch and with a crash, fire began to lick across the floor.

**

* * *

**

_An Hour Earlier_

Aya sat in the main room of the castle with Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha. Shippou continuously asked questions about Kagome. Had she gone to heaven? Was there really no way to bring her back? Had she told Aya to tell him goodbye? Aya answered them as best she could. She even seemed to have a small sob story about how Kagome told her to watch after Shippou.

Miroku did not befriend her as easily as the others. Something about the whole thing was off. He had once asked her why she chose to go by Aya and not Izayio, seeing as she had only been alive for merely a day. She quickly told him that she did not want to hurt anyone's feelings by bringing up the past about the original Izayio as the whole thing was so similar. Miroku also did not understand how she seemed to know so much about the past, present, and everyone involved. Aya explained that Kagome had told her everything. Though, how could she have known where Sesshomaru's palace was when Kagome herself had not been? Aya also had an answer for that. She used her small amount of hanyou abilities to track InuYasha.

Miroku was still not won over. He could tell that InuYasha and Shippou were. Shippou snuggled Aya as he would have snuggled Kagome. InuYasha watched her as he would watch Kagome. He did not want to mention how he felt evil radiating from Aya like heat from a fire. He wondered why Shippou and InuYasha did not as well. He determined that Shippou was too young and InuYasha was too devastated to question anything anymore. Miroku was alone and would have to solve this on his own, as he promised Sango he would. The thought of Sango offered a small distraction as he thought of her supple curves, how cold her pleasurable rear must have felt without his warm hand caressing it. He soon left the conversation to the other three.

Aya was charming. She held all of Kagome's traits and InuYasha's. She knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. However, no one noticed the way she looked to the left a lot instead of directly at someone or how she seemed to look out the window watching the sun. Shippou and InuYasha were too distracted by the thought that a part of Kagome was there with them. InuYasha would still try to save Kagome's soul, but he would try after Aya had retired for the night. Surely it would be soon after her long journey?

Shippou snuggled closer into Aya's warm embrace. He blinked and looked up at her. "Aya, how come you're all grown up and not a little pup?" Aya froze for a moment. InuYasha and Shippou looked intently at her.

InuYasha could sense her discomfort. "Yeah, I've wondered about that too, Aya." Aya seemed to shake herself out of some kind of stupor before she smiled sweetly and stroked Shippou's head lovingly.

"It has to do with the spiritual power transfer. Mother gave me abundance of power that was too great and to strong for a pup. It caused me to grow to adulthood." Aya quickly explained. Shippou nodded, pretending he understood the mechanics of spiritual power transfers. InuYasha, on the other hand, began to get uneasy. He looked sharply at Miroku, who had a day dreamy expression on his face. InuYasha didn't have to guess what, or who, he was thinking about. InuYasha roughly stood and grabbed Miroku by his shoulder and dragged him from the front sitting room. Aya and Shippou looked on questioningly.

Once in the main hall, InuYasha released Miroku. "Does that sound right, Miroku?" Miroku, who had been grumbled about being literally dragged from his day dreams, straightened and looked seriously at InuYasha.

"It could be…possible. Though in most cases with those who have such great powers, I've never heard of one just….growing up. Usually the power just stays hidden, as it did with Kagome, or comes in small bursts, or the power grows with the child like Kikyo."

InuYasha leaned against a wall. "Aya looked like she didn't want to talk about it."

Miroku held up his hand, showing InuYasha the place where the Wind Tunnel used to be. "Sometimes those who have powers…or curses…just thrown to them don't want to talk about the experience. Sometimes they don't even understand it. Maybe Aya doesn't want to think about her powers. Maybe she sees them as a curse because of how they were given to her. Perhaps she…hates Kagome for forcing her to grow up and not have a childhood. Maybe she sees her adult self and powers as a curse." InuYasha looked to the ground.

"Kagome would never purposely do that to someone…" He grumbled. Miroku lowered his hand.

"Maybe…Kagome didn't." InuYasha's head snapped up.

"What?" he barked.

Miroku held his chin and looked to the floor as he carefully considered his words. "Something about Aya doesn't feel right to me. _If _Kagome did as Aya said, then for Aya to be the way she is…she would have to have a piece of Kagome's soul in her. However, if that were the case…certain problems could arise."

InuYasha wasn't following him. "What kind of problems?"

"Well, for one, Aya could…want to…later...I'm just speculating, InuYasha, but-"

"Just spit it out, Miroku!" InuYasha interrupted.

Miroku sighed. "She might feel the way Kagome did towards you and we could have another Kikyo's soul in Kagome's body problem." InuYasha's blood drained from his face.

"Miroku…I hope that's some sick joke. I would never…I mean…she's…and I'm her…" InuYasha fumbled for words.

Miroku held up his hands to cease InuYasha's worrying. "I'm not saying it will. But, another thing to consider is if she possesses a part of Kagome's soul, we can use it to bring Kagome back to life. Maybe that's what Kagome was thinking by doing the transfer."

InuYasha thought it over quickly. "What about when that hag used Kagome to bring Kikyo back to life? What if we kill Aya in the process?"

"InuYasha, I'm not to sure that Aya is even your daughter." Miroku said solemnly.

**

* * *

**

Wolves. Hundreds of wolves. Some were animal wolves while some were yokai wolves. Kiba, in his true form, trotted through the slow moving procession of them. Marika had brought back the ones he had killed and he had found the rest of them. The undead wolves were even stronger than they had been in life, thanks to Marika. She had made them twice as strong as they had been in life. Kiba could feel the victory in his paws. He looked up and saw the two lone horses in the back of the swirling mass of brown fur. Two young women rode atop the horses while a third marched beside them.

Marika and Kagome rode in the back, rocking as the horses moved over the lands. A young female wolf yokai matched their pace easily as she pleaded with them. Kiba had come across the lone wolf, no pun intended, as they had been making their way to Sesshomaru's stronghold. She had been the fool Kouga's woman. Kiba had taken her along because, after all, he needed all the fighters he could get. She had instantly attached herself to Kagome, pleading with her to stop. Kagome, looking as cold as Kikyo had, merely shrugged her off. Kiba could now sense that she was going to be troublesome. He made his way towards the women.

"…don't know what you're doing! InuYasha loves you! He would never do anything to hurt you!" He could hear Ayame telling Kagome. Marika's lips moved quickly as she chanted a mantra under her breath to preserve Kagome's curse.

Kagome sharply looked down at Ayame. "Baka. How could I ever love such a repulsive half breed?" Ayame was taken aback.

"Kagome, you turned Kouga down so many times swearing your love for InuYasha and now you're just going to turn around and kill InuYasha? You humans are so…so…" Ayame huffed and turned away. Marika's chant grew stronger, though it could not stop the question from forming on Kagome's lips.

"Who is this Kouga?" Kiba snarled and sped up, his muscles burned.

Ayame gasped and turned around. "What do you mean? He was in love with you and I had to practically drag him away from you and InuYasha would always fight him!" Kagome looked down her nose at her.

"Is he a yokai?" Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded vigorously. "A strong, beautiful, wonderful, spectacular, full blooded yokai!" Her eyes lite up.

Kagome made a grumbling noise in the back of her throat. "I despise yokai." Marika ceased her chanting. Ayame startled. Kiba trotted up next to Ayame. Power swirled around him as he transformed to his humanoid self. Ayame looked over at him.

"Ayame, may I speak with?" Kiba asked. Ayame nodded with wide eyes. Kiba turned away from them and started walking off to the side with Ayame following. Once out of hearing range, he stopped and turned to face her. Ayame shrunk from his glare.

"Silly girl, you are about to ruin my revenge." Kiba snarled. "You should be thanking me for saving you from that ruined human village where you were left for dead."

Ayame gathered her courage. "I was dead! At least…I though I was…I remember Kouga attacking the pack…ranting about Kagome's pup…and then I followed him to that village." Ayame gasped as realization dawned on her. She clutched Kiba's kosode. "Where is Kouga!" Fear bubbled up inside her and her eyes widened. Kiba slapped her hands away.

"Kouga is no longer your concern." Kiba answered coolly. Ayame shook her head fiercely.

"He is my mate!"

"Wench, you are starting to get on my nerves." Kiba unsheathed his sword. Ayame darted back, barely missing have her chest punctured. Kiba raised his blade again. Ayame turned on her heel and ran towards the direction she thought Sesshomaru's palace was.

_'InuYasha! I've got to find InuYasha!' _Ayame sped up as she heard Kiba howl in anger and a few yokai wolves follow after her. Her auburn hair whipped out behind her as she pushed her yokai powers to the limit, the force of the wind hitting her face forced tears to travel down her pale face. "INUYASHA!" She screamed out, the yell echoing off the mountains and trees.

**

* * *

**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome faintly turned toward the direction of the yell. It sounded like Ayame. Kagome rolled her eyes. The stories that she made up. As if she, a miko, could ever love him, a filthy hanyou. Marika muttered a small mantra under her breath again. Kagome's brown eyes narrowed. She was starting to irate her with that constant muttering. She turned her eyes to the sky. It was almost sun set; maybe another half hour. Kagome gripped her reins until her knuckles turned white. She was so close.

One of her hands left her reins, to land on her slender stomach. It was odd how she felt no motherly love towards her child. Should she not feel something? Should she not remember the birth? Kagome frowned. She turned her head towards Marika.

"Marika, why do I not remember giving birth to Izayio?" Marika's eyes widened and then narrowed to catlike slits.

"You blocked it out." Marika replied. Kagome faced the wolf army. It was possible. However, if she hated demons and hanyou, why was she helping Kiba? His aura was so…evil. She could even sense a small darkness beginning to creep into her heart. Why? She never felt it there before…not even when InuYasha raped her or when she learned she was pregnant. Kagome pulled her lip into her mouth and began to chew. What was this feeling in her heart?

She heard Marika mutter yet again. Kagome's lip popped out of her mouth. If anything, she would use her frustration at Marika's chanting to help her kill InuYasha. Kagome flicked her reins and the horse sped up. She rode through the clusters of wolves to the pinnacle of the army. She wanted to be the first one there…to end it all.

**

* * *

**

InuYasha and Miroku returned to the sitting room. Aya looked up and put a finger to her lips before smiling sweetly at them. She looked pointedly down at Shippou, who was asleep in her lap. She stood with the kitsune in her arms.

"I'll just take him to his room." Aya whispered. InuYasha and Miroku stepped aside and allowed her to leave the room. They heard her dainty steps fade away. Miroku turned back to InuYasha.

"InuYasha…it seems as though Shippou trusts her." InuYasha's yellow eyes looked away from him and he crossed his arms.

"I trust her, too." He mumbled. Miroku stepped closer. "No." InuYasha snapped. Miroku stopped and looked towards the window.

"InuYasha, do you feel that strong yokai aura?"

InuYasha looked up. "We're in a yokai castle." He scoffed.

Miroku sighed. "I know that. But…it's not the castle." InuYasha sniffed. He growled and reached for Tetsusaiga.

"I smell wolf." InuYasha turned and ran back into the main hallway. Miroku was half a step behind him. They saw black, wavy hair whip out the main door. InuYasha drew his fang.

"Was that Aya?" Miroku asked. InuYasha growled and ran after the figure. Miroku followed after him. They excited the castle.

In the courtyard, the saw Aya with her bow at the ready. She faced away from them. The men stopped behind her. The scent of wolf surrounded the castle grounds; along with the scent of death.

"How were they able to get this close and not be detected?" Miroku inquired.

"Who the hell cares!" InuYasha yelled.

"INUYASHA!" A scream rang out from the forest.

InuYasha jerked reflexively at his name.

"Was that Ayame?" InuYasha turned to face Miroku.

"Stop asking questions and get ready to fight!" He yelled.

Miroku pulled out sutras with a sigh. A deafening howl sounded from inside the castle followed by a crash.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha called, whipping around to face the castle. The castle began to buckle. A room on the second floor began to shatter apart and wood rained down on the group in the courtyard. InuYasha jumped back and pulled Aya out of the way. As the first room exploded, the castle began to fall in on itself. Flames began to lick and grow across the destroyed castle.

"Shippou!" Aya screamed, reaching a hand out. InuYasha held her back.

Debris and flames flew into the sky as Sesshomaru's true form erupted from the destroyed castle. Blood began to taint his pure white fur from a small wound on his back.

"He's hurt!" Miroku yelled. Another figure erupted from the disaster. This one was small and surrounded by red energy as she held her hands over her head.

"Rin?" InuYasha called. Rin brought her hands down and sent a red energy sphere at Sesshomaru with a shout. He easily dodged. Screams from the humans that worked in the palace filled the air. Inu-yokai that also worked for Sesshomaru began to fight their way out of the rubbish.

"InuYasha! It's started!" Miroku yelled out. Military orders began to ring out across the courtyard. InuYasha looked down at Aya. Her ears were flat against her head and her caramel eyes were wide. She was limply leaning against him. InuYasha held her tighter against him. Even if she wasn't the daughter he thought she was, she was still his daughter and he would be damned if he would allow Kiba to take her away from him. He looked over at Miroku.

"Miroku! Take Aya!" InuYasha called out. Miroku raised an eyebrow. InuYasha pushed Aya towards him and turned to run after Sesshomaru's army. He would go right to the frontline.

In the moment it took Miroku to understand what InuYasha wanted him to do, Aya broke away from him and ran towards the destroyed castle. Miroku chased after her.

"Aya! Stop!" He called after her. Aya paid no attention to him as she pushed her way through what was left of the main doors. Miroku followed her carefully inside.

**

* * *

**

As InuYasha pushed his way through the inu-yokai, he heard the cry of his name again. He turned and was jostled around as he tried to find Ayame. He could see and hear the wolf army spill out from the woods surrounding the castle grounds. The battle began around him. He was distracted by stopping and slaying a few wolves on his way, however, he eventually made it to the outskirts of the battle. He sniffed, but Ayame's scent was lost in the smell of wolf yokai surrounding him.

"Ayame!" InuYasha called. Something told him that he had to find her.

He faintly heard something break through the trees ahead of him. He stepped closer as a figure began to form out of the shadows. The figure stepped into the dying light of the sun and the bright light of the fire behind them, and InuYasha instantly recognized it.

"Ayame!" He called. He ran towards her. Ayame leaned heavily on the tree next to her.

"InuYasha! Thank Kami! InuYasha, she's alive! Kagome is alive!" She blurted out. InuYasha froze.

He could hear the blood pounding in his dog ears. His heart stopped and kicked up double time. He turned on his heels and ran towards the wolves. Everything lost all meaning as he focused on this one thought. His mate, his Kagome, was alive.

"InuYasha! Wait! I'm not finished talking with you! INUYASHA!" He heard Ayame's calls, but they did not register in his mind.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled out. "Hold on!"

**

* * *

**

Aya pushed her way through the castle, coughing as the smoke of the fire began to choke her. She weakly pushed a support pillar out of the way.

"Shippou!" She rasped out. Coughing over took her. She suddenly wished for hanyou powers in place of her miko powers. She sweated under her layers of clothes from the heat. The fire roared around her, but she kept forward. She felt protectiveness towards the kitsune she could only figure came from her mother. She knew she was dangerously averting from plan, but she didn't care. She had to find Shippou.

"Shippou!" She knew that she would die tonight, but she would rather it was saving Shippou than as a pawn in Kiba's war. It was almost ironic, actually. She was risking her life to save this small yokai that was so important to her mother, and she would only turn around to have- There! Blue foxfire could be seen from a small mountain of wood debris.

"Shippou!" She called as she began to push fragments out of the way, the heat of the wood burned her hands, but she didn't care. She covered her face as the remained erupted away from the small blue fire. Shippou looked up at her with wide eyes. He jumped into her arms. Warm energy encircled her as the foxfire enclosed her. The foxfire allowed her to easily make her way through the castle.

This time she easily made her way through the flames to the outside. Outside, the foxfire died away and Shippou lay unconscious in her arms. Miroku jumped up from his spot on the ground and rushed toward her.

"Aya! I tired to follow you, but…" Miroku looked down at Shippou. "Shippou…" Aya's eyes slid closed as she fell to her knees and then to the ground. "Aya!" She lay on the ground with Shippou in her arms. Miroku bent over her. He felt her pulse. She was still alive…barely. Miroku looked up and searched with his eyes for InuYasha. He was nowhere to be seen. Miroku looked back down at Aya. He sighed and then scooped her up in his arms. He hefted her up and then ran away from the burning building.

Behind him, he could hear Sesshomaru snarling and trying to not hurt Rin while still trying to defend himself from her. Miroku escaped out into the meadow. He carefully carried Aya away from the on going battle. Miroku could faintly see a figure running the length of the tree line. Miroku squint through the clusters of fighting demons and scarcely made out Ayame.

"Ayame!" He called out. Ayame stopped at her name and looked up. They looked directly into each others eyes. Miroku pushed his way through the few clusters separating them and raced to her. Ayame met him halfway.

"Miroku! You have to help me stop InuYasha! I didn't finish telling- Is that Izayio?" Ayame looked down at the hanyou in Miroku's arms.

Miroku nodded. Ayame stepped back from them. "That girl is on their side." Ayame hissed. Miroku sighed.

"I figured as much. Where is InuYasha?" He asked.

Ayame crossed her arms. "I told him that Kagome is alive, but-" Miroku's dark eyes widened.

"Kagome is alive!" Miroku interrupted. Ayame snarled.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Ayame yelled. Miroku shrunk back. She was almost as scary as Sango. Almost.

Ayame huffed. "Yes, Kagome is alive. But…she's been brainwashed. She doesn't remember Kouga or giving birth to Izayio or dying, for that matter. She _hates _InuYasha and Izayio. She's going to kill him!" Miroku's face paled.

"What does Izayio have to do with it?" Miroku weakly asked. Ayame leaned closer to him.

"Kagome is going to kill Izayio as a distraction to InuYasha. Then, while he's distracted, she's going to make her final move." Miroku looked down at Aya. How had it all come to this?

"We have to stop InuYasha." Miroku stated unflinchingly.

"How? He won't listen to me. All he cares about is that Kagome is alive. But that…person isn't even Kagome. She's almost like…" Ayame paused for a moment. "Like when Kikyo was brought back from the dead. The only thing keeping her alive is Marika's dark magic and her hated for InuYasha and Izayio."

Miroku didn't know what to say as things slowly fell into place around him. Myoga words of history repeating itself resounded in his mind. A small moan made them both look at the bundle in his arms. Aya moved slightly. She blinked her eyes and then slowly opened them. Faded caramel eyes weakly looked up at them. Shippou remained asleep in her arms.

"Father." She moaned. A spasm over took her. Miroku held her tighter. When it stopped, Aya elbowed Miroku's ribs. With a grunt he released her. Ayame reached out for her but Aya kicked her in the stomach. Ayame grunted. As her arms flew to her abdomen, she dropped to her knees in pain. With Shippou still in her possession, she used her minor yokai powers to run towards the front of the battle field. She knew deep inside her time was here. A tear escaped her eye as she raced pass bodies and small duels. She looked heavenward and saw the half moon. The fires lite up the night sky and made the darkness a faint orange color.

Aya wanted to stop herself, she really did. However, she knew Marika was pulling her towards InuYasha and Kagome. Towards her and InuYasha's deaths. She looked back down at Shippou. She didn't know why she brought the small kitsune. Maybe it was her need to at least protect something from the carnage around her. As the fighting began to thin out, she could see InuYasha. Her mouth opened on its own, her voice cried out against her will. Her father turned and looked at her. Aya tried to talk to him with her eyes. It was as if Aya had detached herself from her body and was watching a play.

InuYasha and Aya drew closer together. InuYasha called out for her. Aya heard an arrow whistle through the night air. She heard it puncture her flesh. The pain flooded through her body as she gasped out. Shippou fell from her arms and her head reared back. The air in her lungs whooshed out past her lips. Aya fell to her knees. Before her glazed over caramel eye closed, she saw InuYasha cry out. Her eyes closed as she banged to the hard ground below her.

**

* * *

**

Aya dropped to the ground like a rock. InuYasha cried out as he saw his daughter's eyes close. He stopped and dropped to his knees in torture. He could not look away from his daughter. An arrow rose out of her back as blood began to darken her hakui. He heard footsteps as a pair of red hakama appeared behind her. InuYasha weakly looked up the length of the hakama and then up the white hakui. It felt like someone had dumped freezing water on him as he looked into the eyes of his daughter's murderer. Those same cold chocolate eyes stared back into his yellow eyes. He had wanted nothing more than for the past three days to see those brown eyes again. Now, he didn't know what to do as he looked into the narrowed eyes.

"Kagome…" InuYasha breathed.

"InuYasha." Kagome spat at him…in the same cold way Kikyo had called out to him before she cast him under her spell. Kagome pulled her bow string back. "It ends here.

* * *

So many of you guys are now sharpening your pitchforks and getting ready to come after me now, aren't y'all? For the slow ones out there, Kagome killed Aya and now she is getting ready to kill InuYasha. Will she do it? Will InuYasha still save her? And what of Rin and Sesshomaru? Review!

~Azarath101


	9. Reunion

This is the longest chapter yet (13 pages!). Thank you every one who has reviewed. As this is a very significant chapter, I will be quick to the point. I own nothing, except my characters, which by now every one should know them and figure out that I own the two new minor characters introduced in today's chapter.__

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Reunion**_

_**InuYasha weakly looked up the length of the hakama and then up the white hakui. It felt like someone had dumped freezing water on him as he looked into the eyes of his daughter's murderer. Those same cold chocolate eyes stared back into his yellow eyes. He had wanted nothing more than for the past three days to see those brown eyes again. Now, he didn't know what to do as he looked into the narrowed eyes.**_

_**"Kagome…" InuYasha breathed.**_

_**"InuYasha." Kagome spat at him…in the same cold way Kikyo had called out to him before she cast him under her spell. Kagome pulled her bow string back. "It ends here."**_

**X**

A small breeze ruffled Kagome's black hair. InuYasha was stunned as he looked upon her. She had never looked at him with such hatred. Not even when he could not control his yokai. Not even when he ran off to see Kikyo. If anything, only Kikyo had even look at him so coldly; and even then, her gaze held nothing compared to Kagome's. Her once chocolate eyes were now like smokey quartzes that held no radiance. Looking into her eyes, he could not see the once gentle and loving girl he had fallen in love with.

"Kagome…why…" InuYasha mumbled feebly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she lowered her bow. She barked a chuckle without humor. A shiver ran up his spine as the image of Kagome before him blurred into that of Kikyo. He could no longer tell reality from the perverted images in his mind. The fire burning at the castle seemed to grow and surround them. InuYasha's chest throbbed where Kikyo's arrow had once pierced his chest all those years ago. InuYasha blinked his yellow eyes. Kikyo disappeared and the fire retreated. Kagome stood before him.

"You dare ask me why I am about to slay you, you filthy half bread." Kagome hissed.

Kagome's words pierced through him like cold glass. It was hard to breathe. Kagome had _never _called him that before and hearing the familiar insult come from her smooth lips was worse than any physical attack.

"You took me away from my family. You took me away from my life. You forced your mark on me. You continually put me in dangerous situations. You raped me. I carried your impure seed inside me for nine months and gave birth to that abomination." Kagome paused and sent a hateful look down at Aya. InuYasha went numb.

"Kagome…" She presented all good arguments. However…she had wanted to be his mate, she had wanted to make love, and she wanted that pup more than anything. This was not his Kagome. "Kagome…you don't know what you're saying…" Words failed InuYasha.

Kagome's eyes flashed with emotion. "Do you ever have anything else to say than 'Kagome' during anything mildly significant?"

Kagome raised her bow again and renotched her arrow. She pulled the string taut and she focused on InuYasha. InuYasha didn't know what to do. Should he kill her before she killed him? Should he allow Kagome to kill him? InuYasha's head began to ache. He had never been good at making important decisions. InuYasha looked numbly up at Kagome as she flicked her wrist back and then her deft fingers released the arrow. With a snap and a whistle, the arrow flew towards him. InuYasha closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to pierce his flesh. With a sickening thud, the arrow pierced his shoulder and he lurched forward in pain, gripping his shoulder.

"Next time…I won't miss." Kagome seethed. InuYasha looked up through the thick curtain of snowy bangs to see Kagome reach back into her quiver and pull out another arrow. Without a word, Kagome renotched the arrow and pulled the string back.

"Kagome…I love you." InuYasha whispered. He searched her eyes for some type of emotion, anything besides the stark anger he saw there. Nothing.

Kagome lowered her bow yet again. InuYasha drew in a hopeful breath. "InuYasha…" InuYasha's eyes widened, his breathing stopped, hope bubbled up inside him. "Why would I, a pure being, a miko, love such a tainted beast as you? Besides, I don't think you even know what love is. Who has ever loved you? Who _would _love you?" As Kagome's moved to raise her bow, InuYasha sprang to his feet. Ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, he marched up to her and took her by the shoulders. Kagome snarled and moved to break free. InuYasha held fast. Her cold chocolate eyes drilled into his pleading sunshine filled eyes.

"Kagome….please, remember. You waited for three days inside the Shikon no Tama for me to find you. You never left me when I lost control of my yokai. You love me, Kagome. You always have. We were born for each other. It was our destinies. Are you really just going to throw the past four years away? We were miserable without each other those three years we were apart! Do you want to go back to those days? That girl you just killed was our daughter. Izayio was born out of our physical love for each other. You wanted nothing more than to have her. Koga was the one who took it all away. I've been trying to find and save you, Kagome!" InuYasha crushed her body against his, burying his face in her soft midnight tresses.

"Kagome! I love you! Please, see through the lies! The wolves are the bad guys. You have to believe me! I don't want to loose you, Kagome. You are the most important thing to me- ever!" InuYasha pinched his eyes tightly closed. Tears burned in his eyes. He had never been so open towards Kagome before. Kagome had stopped struggling and now leaned into his embrace, her arms hanging limply at her side. Her bow dropped from her hands and clattered quietly to the ground.

InuYasha drew in a deep breath. He surrounded himself with Kagome's scent. Her scent was something he would never forget as long as he lived. It had a calming effect on him and the tears dried away. Her scent clouded his mind and he burrowed deeper into her soft hair and held her tighter. He would never let her go again.

"InuYasha…" Kagome mumbled against his chest. A small smile tickled the edges of InuYasha's lips. InuYasha felt Kagome's arms move and then encircle his waist. She tightly held onto him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha's face relaxed into a peaceful smile.

**X**

Miroku and Ayame forced their way through the battle field following after Aya. Tears fell from Ayame's eyes and burned her cheeks. She stumbled awkwardly after Miroku.

"Kagome….kill…Izayio….InuYasha!" Ayame sobbed.

Miroku thought he could see InuYasha…and Kagome? And were they hugging? Miroku jostled his way through the warriors until he finally saw a break in the fighting. The two quickly worked towards it. Ayame gasped and fell to her knees, sobbing again, as they looked upon the scene before them.

Kagome and InuYasha were embracing each other. Aya lay on the ground beside them with an arrow sticking out of her back and Shippou lying next to her. Miroku squinted and gasped as the scene became clearer. Miroku could see a flash of silver behind InuYasha. Kagome held a small dagger in her hand. Miroku stumbled forward.

"InuYasha!" He cried out. Ayame's screams resounded through the clearing.

**X**

Marika held her hands clasped in front of her as she chanted her spell. She watched the scene from the shadows of the forest. She saw Kagome reach inside her sleeve and remove the small dagger. Kagome then wrapped her arms around InuYasha. The fool was oblivious as she held the dagger over his back. Marika's chanting increased when she saw the monk and yokai girl stumble into the scene.

"InuYasha!" She heard the monk cry out. The girl began to scream. Marika snarled and chanted harder. InuYasha raised his head slowly and looked up at the monk.

**X**

InuYasha raised his head slowly. He saw Miroku and Ayame calling out for him. Couldn't they see that Kagome was safe? He began to disentangle from Kagome, but she held on fast. He looked down at her, a question forming on his lips. He felt Kagome's hand jerk behind him. InuYasha howled in pain as he felt the small dagger enter his body. Kagome pushed away from him and dropped to the ground, her bangs hiding her face. InuYasha's breath wheezed out of him as he dropped to his knees and then fully to the ground. He lay next to Aya and Shippou, facing the opposite way they were.

Kagome stayed on the ground as Miroku and Ayame pushed past her to reach their fallen friends. Miroku checked InuYasha as Ayame reluctantly checked Aya. Miroku sighed as he looked up.

"She missed anything major. He's alive." Miroku informed Ayame. Ayame choked back a sob.

"The girl is dead." She barked out. Miroku looked towards Kagome. He reached a tentative hand towards her, she shrugged it away. Miroku watched as Kagome slowly lifted her tear stained face towards them.

"What have I done?" She choked out. Ayame and Miroku were taken aback as she crawled towards InuYasha. She lifted his head onto her lap and held him as she had all those years ago when she first saw him human. Kagome cried out as her memories came back her.

She never hated InuYasha. She had always loved InuYasha. Yet somehow, Marika had been able to find a small darkness in her heart and use it against them. Kagome turned and looked at her daughter. Kagome reached a hand towards Izayio and pulled the sinful arrow out of her daughter's back. She threw the arrow away and then placed her hand on the wound. Izayio's blood tainted her wicked hands. Kagome's shoulders heaved as she sobbed for her losses.

Miroku and Ayame sat back stunned. They felt awkward for watching Kagome in her time of anguish. Miroku swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Kagome…InuYasha is still alive…" Miroku offered weakly. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't deserve him! I'm so sorry!" Kagome screamed past her tears. Miroku began to reach a hand towards her, but it shrunk back.

Kagome's body shook as she wailed. Ayame and Miroku looked at each other. Ayame looked away and drew her knees to her chin. Her lose of Koga was nothing compared to Kagome's losses. Ayame blinked back her tears as she realized that she held no reason to cry for she never really loved Koga. She had loved the person she had built him up to be and she could not see through the screen she had placed in front of him. Ayame sniffled and buried her face in her knees. She was jealous of Kagome. Kagome had had someone who actually loved her. Ayame remembered back to three night ago when Koga had began acting oddly. Maybe that was when Ayame finally realized that Koga never had loved her. For Kiba to so easily find the jealously that was in Koga's heart, Ayame knew that that meant that Koga had never really gotten over Kagome. She was merely a distraction. Ayame felt used. When a hiatus in Kagome's sobbing grew elongated, Ayame looked back up. She flushed as she realized how selfish she was being; feeling sorry for herself when Kagome had nearly lost everything and she, Ayame, had had nothing to begin with.

Ayame's eyes turned to Miroku. Miroku was looking off into the distance. Ayame followed his line of vision and looked at Sesshomaru's palace. She could no longer see Sesshomaru's true form.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Ayame squeaked. She began to grow cold at the thought that her people had killed the inu-yokais. Miroku opened his mouth to speak when and great wind blew across the clearing. Kagome allowed the wind to knock her around as the other two huddled down. Screams erupted from the battlefield. Miroku and Ayame squinted through the wind to see the remaining wolf-yokai break apart into bursts of dust and ashes. The piles raining to the ground after dancing in the slowly dying wind for a few minutes. When the wind died, there was complete silence. Then, as if some one turned up the volume, cheers erupted from the remaining inu-yokai. Ayame looked at Miroku quizzically.

"The wolves just….disappeared…" Miroku wondered aloud. Ayame's emerald eye widened as she took in this information.

"That must mean…Marika! Marika must be dead!" Ayame blurted out.

**X**

Marika did not know what had overcome her. She now was on her hands and knees, panting hard. In that split second before she forced Kagome's hand down, she had seen Inutaisho. He had stood before her in all his beauty and grace. Seeing him was enough of a distraction to allow Kagome's curse to break. Seeing Inutaisho again, was enough to make her finally solidify her choice of sides. In that split second, she had remembered her love for Inutaisho. She had never hated Inutaisho. Even as she snuck into Takemaru's quarters and told him of Izayio-sama and Inutaisho's affair, she had never hated him. She had never hated Izayio-sama. This realization had brought her to her knees as around her, her curses began to fall apart. Rin changed back into her gentle, childish self. The undead wolf army had disappeared. Her hold on Izayio and Kagome shattered. Kagome recalled her memories. Izayio's Aya self slipped away into the recesses of her mind. She had even found it in herself to mutter a quick prayer of healing for InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Izayio.

Now, she only needed to find the will to stand, to confront Sesshomaru and allow him to kill her. That would be noble. She shrunk into herself as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Marika!" Kiba spat at her. "Your spells have failed! You have failed!" Marika lost all feeling and her mind went numb as she slowly stood. She slowly turned to face Kiba.

"You're wrong, Kiba. I never hated Inutaisho." Kiba snarled.

Kiba unsheathed his katana. He briskly walked up to her and with a grunt, ran her through the heart with his sword. Marika bowed against him before falling limply on him. A peaceful smile graced her lips. She, for a merely a moment, had been mortal again. For the first time in over two hundred and fifty years, she had been human again. She had broken the spell on the object that she had hidden her soul in- her red obi. The same obi that she had stolen from Inutaisho's body when she returned to the castle that day all those years ago. She had repaired it and then sealed her soul away in it. Her fingers lazily skimmed along the material before slowly swinging away.

Kiba cursed under his breath and removed the blade. He pushed her away and in that moment in which her body slowly fell back, her body dispersed into tiny white spheres, leaving behind the obi. As the obi slowly sank to the ground, Marika's soul slowly rose towards the night sky.

'_No amount of praying shall save your soul, Kiba.' _Marika's words resounded through his head. Kiba chuckled as he turned on his heels and walked away from the obi, away from the celebrating inu-yokai. _'And no amount of praying shall save your soul when you meet your demon, Marika.' _

**X**

Sesshomaru fell to his knees. He felt a tingling in his back where his wound was. He ignored it as he reached for Rin. Rin had just plummeted to the ground like a stone. Now, she lay crumpled on the debris as the fire blazed around them. He had to get her out of here or she would surely die. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her to him. He laid her across his lap as he looked on to her face. Messy hair, dirt, and blood covered most of her face. Her kimono was ripped and dirty, her hair was matted, and her breathing was shallow.

He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers as his lips pulled back into a snarl. He had nearly killed her because he had lost control of his yokai. If Rin had not dropped when she did, he might have killed her. He would be without the one thing that he truly loved and could no longer live without.

Heat finally began to caress his body as realized that they needed to leave now. He gathered Rin in his arms and pushing up with his legs, flew through the flames, remaining ceiling and into the night skin. He turned and began to slowly lower to the ground. He gently landed and, holding Rin tighter, ran away from their burning home.

He looked out across the battle ground and saw his men cheering. He must have won the battle. But, at what cost? He looked down at Rin. Her breathing was better out here, but she was still fading. His eye darted madly around searching for Jaken.

"Jaken!" He yelled. His ears twitched and then his head turned towards a large boulder off in the distance. The little green imp jumped out from behind it and came running towards his lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I am so please that you are safe, mi'Lord!" Sesshomaru scowled and raised his foot. The buffoon ran into it and fell back with a black imprint of Sesshomaru's under boot. Jaken's vision swam as he lay dazed for a moment before jumping up, his complaint dying on his tongue as he saw Rin.

"Rin…" Jaken squeaked. Jaken looked up into the eyes of his demon lord.

"Jaken, find a doctor. _Now!_" Sesshomaru hissed. Jaken nodded fiercely and tripped over his feet while trying to turn. He jumped up and ran into the forest. Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes back to Rin. He could feel her coldness through his layers of clothing. Sesshomaru moved towards a grassy area and laid Rin on the ground. He removed his suikan and draped it over her slender body. He looked up and searched for InuYasha. He could not see him.

Sesshomaru felt a slight pang in his chest. _'Some one had better not have encroached on my claim of InuYasha's life.' _That was as much worry he could muster towards his half-brother. He, after all, had more pressing matters. Rin's breathing changed and his head jerked back to her.

Rin's eyes fluttered before slowly opening. Her doe eyes were glazed over and she searched for Sesshomaru. He gently cupped her face and turned her to face him. Her eyes finally landed on his. She weakly smiled. She had lost a tooth during the fight somehow. Her bruised face and chipped smile sent Sesshomaru's mind reeling back to the day he had first met her. Again, he was plagued by thoughts of how this was all his fault. Then again, the other half of his mind argued, he would have never learned how to master the Tenseiga and in turn help InuYasha defeat Naraku. His Bakusaiga pulsed at his side. His eyes flickered to it and then back to Rin.

"Sessh…omaru…" Rin breathed. Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips.

"Rin, do not talk. You are exceedingly weak." Rin's eyes swam before resting on him again. She moved her head towards him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her until Jaken came back with a doctor, but he was afraid to move her. The clanging of armor and footsteps behind me made him turn his head. Behind him, a foot soldier stood. His violet hair was loosened from his high pony-tail and wisps fell in his face. He wore the white kosode and hakama of a soldier with his grey armor, similar to Sesshomaru's, covering his chest. His katana was sheathed in his magenta obi. Sesshomaru faintly remembered his name being Hiro.

Hiro stood straight and tall, saluting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed under his breath. Right now, he did not want the formality nonsense.

"At ease." Sesshomaru grumbled.

Hiro unsaluted and relaxed his pose. "Mi'Lord, we have injured. Where do you wish for them to be placed? I would not normally waste your precious time with this, but most of the higher ranking yokai are the ones injured and the remaining is tracking Kiba."

Sesshomaru processed this information. He did not want his men finding and killing Kiba. He wanted that pleasure.

"Find the others and bring them back. They will answer to me. Bring the injured here." Sesshomaru sharply turned back to Rin. He could sense that Hiro was still behind him.

"Sire?" Hiro meekly asked.

Sesshomaru turned sharply and snarled, "What?"

Hiro took a step back. "It's just….um…that…"

"Do not waste this Sesshomaru's time! Speak or leave!" Sesshomaru thundered. Hiro swallowed.

"It's your brother, lord. InuYasha is also very badly injured." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, Hiro, how did that weakling get injured?" He was going to overlook the missing "half" part of brother.

Hiro looked away and then back again, his violet eyes full of sorrow. "The dark haired girl." Sesshomaru thought of the mutt Izayio.

"That weakling? Of course InuYasha would allow a powerless hanyou to nearly kill him." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Mi'Lord, it wasn't the hanyou that did it. It was the other one. His mate." At this Sesshomaru's eye widened. Kagome?

Kiba and Marika had chosen the one thing that they could never hate and had used it against them. Kiba might have succeeded in killing InuYasha and weakening Sesshomaru himself by taking away Rin.

"Bring InuYasha here now. Is Kagome still here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Hiro nodded. "Yes, mi'Lord."

"Bring her as well. Now, go." Hiro nodded and turned. He ran off towards his fellow troops.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. Could he save again with his Bakusaiga? His mother had told him that the human life was supposed to have its limit. Sesshomaru was not a god. However, if he was a god, he would see to it that someone like Rin would never be in this kind of danger. He had done a fairly decent job of it save a few occasions. However, that was beside the point. Why was Kami trying so hard to take her away? Yes, her time was very much over by at least three times, but someone like Rin deserved to grow up, get married to a human man, have children, and live a normal life. He had tried so hard to give her an artificially normal life, but he was failing. He just could not let her go. She was too important to him.

_'Damn you, Father. Why did you curse me with these awful feelings towards humans? I never wanted this. But now…I want nothing more than to have Rin, safe and completely alive, in my arms again.'_ Sesshomaru growled and slammed a fist into the ground. The only way to save her, the only way to make sure she would never die, was to fully mark her. He never had any intention of turning her into a hanyou. However, as he felt her fade faster away, he knew his time was up. He would have to force his mark upon her. She had claimed multiple times that she never wanted anyone else; he would have to pray that she was speaking truthfully. He had no time to wait for a doctor and he could not trust his sword. Sesshomaru pulled the suikan away from her and pulled her towards him. He pulled her kimono collar down and exposed the mark he had already given her. It was a pale, skin colored crescent moon. Anyone else would think it was a normal scar from an animal attack, but his kind new better. Sesshomaru drew up his courage and opened his mouth wide. Savagely, he bit down on her neck. Rin writhed in his arms, but he held her tighter. His yokai kept her blood from pouring into his mouth and only allowing a small trickle to dance its way down her shoulder.

Sesshomaru allowed his yokai to overtake him. He felt it flood through him and into Rin. He could already feel the changes happening in her.

**X**

Hiro lead a small group of foot soldiers to where the small group sat. Miroku and Ayame looked up. Hiro smiled kindly at them.

"Sesshomaru said to bring InuYasha and Kagome to the castle…or what's left of it." Hiro informed them. Miroku stood and helped Ayame stand as well. Hiro motioned for the soldiers to begin moving InuYasha and Izayio.

Kagome weakly looked up with her soulless eyes. When two of the inu-yokai reached for InuYasha she pleadingly looked up at them.

"Where are you taking him?" She whispered.

Miroku walked over to her and kneeled behind her. He took her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Kagome," he whispered. "They are going to take them to Sesshomaru. He's going to help them." Miroku removed his hands from her shoulders and moved them to her hands; he began to loosen her hold on InuYasha and Izayio. One soldier took Izayio while the other two hefted InuYasha up. Kagome leaned back against Miroku as they took them away. Hiro turned to face them.

"Sesshomaru needs you too, Miss Kagome." Kagome nodded weakly and began to let Miroku pull her up when she spotted Shippou. She wrenched away from Miroku and scooped him up in her arms. Miroku stood and watched Kagome slowly stand with her adoptive son. Kagome held him to her as two more soldiers stood on either side of her. Hiro turned and walked back towards the castle. The procession followed him. Kagome continued to weep silently as she held Shippou.

**X**

_A small hanyou child stood on the sidelines as he eagerly watched human children play a game with a white ball. His yellow eyes widened when one girl missed the ball and it rolled towards him. He eagerly ran towards it, momentarily forgetting why he was on the sidelines. He grabbed the ball and ran towards the game. The other children began to fade away, mumbling angrily. The one girl stood all alone on the court. He slowed to a stop. Her black hair waved to just past her shoulders and she wore a plain green kimono with a white obi. She slowly turned and looked the hanyou boy in the eye. Her eyes were like melted chocolate. She smiled at him. The small boy gasped. He had seen this girl before. _

_"Thank you, InuYasha!" She exclaimed in a sweet voice. InuYasha dropped the ball. The ball slowly dropped to the hard ground. "The others left. Will you play with me?" The girl asked._

_"Why?" InuYasha heard himself ask. His voice was soft. It sounded weird. Wasn't his voice rough?_

_The girl giggled. "Silly InuYasha! Why not? You're all alone!"_

_InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. '_Silly_' was not the insult that sounded right. He felt as if this girl usually called him something else. He scowled._

_"I'm not silly!" InuYasha injected._

_The girl placed her hands on her small hips. "Then what are you?" She smiled playfully._

_InuYasha thought for a moment. "Stupid." He blurted out. The girl threw back her head and laughed._

_"Yes, InuYasha you are stupid!" She giggled. InuYasha scowled. Without thinking, he jumped towards her. Her eyes widened as he landed on her. The two began to fall back towards the ground. As they fell, they grew. They grew from child to teenager to young adult. The girl cried out as they landed on the ground. InuYasha lay dazed on top of her for a moment before the girl cried out._

_"Stupid InuYasha!" InuYasha pulled back and looked down at her. She now wore white and red miko robes. Her hair was longer and fell to her waist and her eyes were brighter. InuYasha rolled off of her. Instead of rolling onto the hard ground of the play area, his back met the softness of meadow grass. He heard the girl grumble and move beside him. He stiffened when he felt her curl against him and laid her head on his chest._

_She sighed and relaxed against him. InuYasha was puzzled at he watched the girl. _

_"InuYasha, why are you acting so oddly?" she asked._

_When he didn't answer, the girl turned to face him. She leaned closer to his face. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Her face was sad. InuYasha felt bad for hurting her feelings._

_"Nothing." He mumbled. She pursed her lips and then smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. InuYasha lay stunned when he felt her soft lips caress him. He admittedly responded and kissed her back, tangling his hands in her soft midnight hair._

_Who was this girl? It felt so right to joke with her, hold her, and kiss her. He knew that he was in love with her._

_The girl nibbled his lip and he knew somehow this meant she needed air. He released her lips and she pulled away. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, her hair was tangled, and her face was flushed. She looked unbelievably sexy to him._

_She lay back on his chest and snuggled closer. "I love you, InuYasha." She whispered._

_InuYasha wrapped his arms around her tightly and closed his eyes. He nuzzled her head. "I love you too, Kagome." InuYasha's eyes snapped open. Around him, everything began to loose its color, as if the color was bleeding from a picture. Kagome's warmth disappeared. He looked down and she was gone. He was alone in the darkness. InuYasha jumped up._

_"Kagome!" He screamed._

**X**

InuYasha jerked awake. He sat up and panted as his eyes flashed across the room. He was alone in a small room, big enough for his futon, a small tray holding medical supplies, and a small walkway. He reached for his sword, but he only grabbed empty air. He looked down. His sword, suikan, and hadagi were gone. InuYasha's eyes flashed to a corner of the room. His clothes lay folded neatly with his sword resting atop them. They were within reaching distance. He turned to grab them but stopped. He hissed. He had pulled on freshly made bandages. He swore and lowered his head.

The previous battle came back to him. Kagome. He could see faint shadows on the wall across from him. It was dawn. The third midnight had come and gone. Was Kagome safe? Was she still alive? Rustling outside his door flap made his ears twitch, but he did not look up as someone quietly entered his room.

"InuYasha." The voice was familiar, especially the way it seemed to scold him. He sighed and drew in a breath and froze. That scent. InuYasha's head jerked up and before him stood Kagome. His Kagome, not Kiba's Kagome, his Kagome.

"Kagome…" Kagome smiled sweetly before frowning.

"You're supposed to be lying down. You're going to reopen your wounds." Kagome kneeled beside him.

"Feh. These are scratches." He scoffed. He looked at Kagome and she looked down.

"No they aren't. I would know. I caused them." Kagome looked back up. InuYasha's breathing stopped when he saw her tears. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed. InuYasha gathered her in his arms, ignoring his injuries, and rocked her back and forth as she cried.

They were silent for a long time. Kagome finally pulled away, sniffling. InuYasha took one of her hands and held it; he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Izayio is okay. Doctor Hyousuke treated her. I didn't kill her, even though Ayame claimed she was dead." Kagome looked into her eyes and cupped his cheek. "You're going to be fine also. I'm sorry, InuYasha."

InuYasha placed his hand over Kagome's and held it to his face. "Stop…apologizing." Kagome weakly looked up. "We're together again. Everything is fine now. I just need to go after that bastard Kiba and finish it." Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed his arms.

"No! Not now. Wait until you are healed, at least." InuYasha looked down at his mate. He took her face in his hands.

"Ok. I'll wait a few days. But, tell me. How are you alive? I failed you. I wasn't able to get to you, and yet, here you are." Kagome looked down.

She swallowed hard. "I'm just like Kikyo now. Or…at least…I was. I don't even know anymore. Before, the only thing keeping me alive was my hatred towards you…and then, Marika's curse broke. I really don't know, InuYasha." They stared into each other's eyes.

"You're alive and here again, that's all I care about right now. We'll worry about that when it gets here." InuYasha whispered. Kagome nodded softly.

InuYasha pulled her to him again and they continued embracing. This was real. She was really here. Alive. He would have to thank Kiba before he killed him. More light filled the room.

A soft rapping at the door flap made them both look up. A human man walked in wearing a long, white hakui. He was young and had brown hair and eyes.

"Doctor Hyousuke." Kagome stated. He smiled charmingly at Kagome before turning to face InuYasha.

"I see you are awake finally. You all hanyous gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Hanyous? What other hanyous?" InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"He's talking about Rin and Izayio." Kagome said.

"What's wrong with Izayio? And Rin's human." This time he turned to Hyousuke.

He held up his hands peacefully. "Izayio is fine now. She is still asleep. However, Rin...is no longer fully human. Your brother had to turn her to save her life. And it is a good thing he did, she would have died. Praise Kami she didn't die during the change. Kami knows how many I've seen die before the yokai enters their system."

InuYasha quirked a brow. "Sesshomaru marked Rin?" Kagome nodded beside him.

"She's still asleep though. Sesshomaru is with her now. He's going to explain everything to her when she wakes up." Kagome informed him.

"That's dirty, Sesshomaru." InuYasha grumbled. "I thought he hated humans and hanyous."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Hyousuke interrupted her. "Now, InuYasha. You and Sesshomaru can discus that later. First, I need to change your bandages because you've clearly moved and possibly reopened the wounds."

Hyousuke moved towards the medical tray. "Hyousuke, I can change them. Please check on Izayio again." He turned to face her. He hesitated for a moment ad then nodded.

"If you need anything, miko, please call." He turned and left. Kagome and InuYasha were alone. Kagome reached up and started to work on his bandages. InuYasha took her hands. She looked up at him.

"Kagome…is Izayio really okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, InuYasha." He released her hands and she began to remove his soiled bandages. "However, she will never be a child. She will most likely never have yokai powers and only miko powers. I feel so sorry for her. I've ruined everything." A tear dropped from Kagome's eye. She turned to hid it by placing the soiled bandages next to the tray. She reached for a damp cloth to clean away the dried blood. When she turned back, InuYasha was staring at her sincerely. Kagome tried to ignore him as she began blotting away the blood on his back.

"This isn't your fault, Kagome. Stop blaming yourself." Kagome paused and looked up at him hard.

"Who else is there to blame? You? No. Izayio? No. Kiba? Maybe. Marika? Maybe. It's all my fault. Marika was able to find a small speck of darkness in my heart and use it to turn me into a monster! I'm a miko! There should be no darkness, not even a speck, in my heart." Kagome set her chin and went back to cleaning her mate.

InuYasha continued to watch her. "Kagome, you're only human." Kagome stiffened and straightened. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"That is the stupidest excuse, baka!" More tears ran down her face.

InuYasha could not help but compare her to Kikyo in this moment. They both tried so hard to be something they were not: Not human. And then when something bad happened, they blamed themselves. Though, Kikyo would never break down like this. This is what made Kagome so special. She showed her fears. It made her easier to protect. She wasn't weak. She was far from it because it took so much for her to cry like this. Before, it would have been his fault, but now, there was actually something he could do about it because it wasn't his fault.

"Kagome…" InuYasha pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead. He then trailed his lips to her right eye and kissed away her tears and then moved to the left one. Kagome sniffled. InuYasha broke away and with his thumbs, brushed away the remaining tears. "You're so beautiful." Kagome blushed.

InuYasha kissed her then. And she kissed him back. This was their first kiss since all of this had happened. They both shivered as their spines tingled. Kagome moved and then strattled his waist, never breaking the kiss. InuYasha's hands moved into her hair and began to make his own tangles in her midnight tresses. Kagome moaned as he lay back on the futon with her.

**X**

Rin's head hurt. She groaned and turned onto her side. The movement made the covers fall from her shoulders. She moved to pull them back up when another pair of hands beat her to it. Rin opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a pale white hand with a magenta stripe running along it. She turned and was face to face with her yokai lord.

Rin smiled weakly. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's lips twitched in response.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" He asked quietly.

"My head hurts." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her forehead and then back to her eyes.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru has something exceedingly significant to discus with you. Are you able?" Rin nodded. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "When you said you wanted to forever be with this Sesshomaru, were you speaking the truth?"

Rin's eyes widened and Sesshomaru had to restrain her from jumping up. "Yes, of course, mi'Lord." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Rin…not that particular way…Did you want me to complete my mark fully?" Rin nodded forcefully.

"Yes! More than anything!" An emotion flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes that Rin could not fully comprehend.

"Rin, do you remember anything that happened yesterday or last night?" Rin's eyes rolled up as she thought.

"Chika came to draw a bath. We…" She blushed, "You gave me a claim mark. And…that's it." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Rin, the bad yokai that InuYasha and I are fighting with, made you do some really bad things and you got hurt really badly." Rin looked quizzically up at him. Sesshomaru never used such…small and vague words.

"What is wrong?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Her lord was failing apart. "You almost died." He opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "This Sesshomaru had to complete the mark on you to save your life. In order to do that, this Sesshomaru had to turn you into a hanyou. This means that you are this Sesshomaru's forever, you will never age, you will never have pups, you will live as long as an average hanyou; about five times that of a healthy human."

Rin lay quietly as this all sunk in. She wet her lips. "I'm…a hanyou now?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes if this is not what you wanted." He answered sorrowfully.

Rin closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was sure she was angry. Sesshomaru turned away from her. Rin opened her eyes and sat up. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly and saw her smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stopped breathing. Rin was not mad?

'_Thank you, Kami.'_ Sesshomaru sent up a small prayer. Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and held her, really held her, the way he had longed to for years.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered. Rin held him tighter. She understood.

"Me too." She whispered back.

* * *

Who is jumping for joy? A description of hanyou Rin will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Kagome and InuYasha are back together! Woo! But, is this the happy ending? Not yet. We still have like 3 or 4 more chapters. Yes, the ending is growning near. I will have to come up with a new story line for a new fic...or spin off?

~Azarath101


	10. Intermission

Fast update, I know! I've finally had time to write. I'm having some mixed requests about how to end this. I have a pretty good idea how I want to end it. However, there may only be two more chapters before the epilogue. And, I am thinking about a spin off. I only own my personal characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Intermission**

I feel too lazy to do a 'Previously on TSSoD' so I'll do a recap. Kagome regains her memories. Marika dies. Kagome and InuYasha are back together. Aya is Izayio and we (y'all, really) are still unsure of her powers. Sesshomaru turned Rin into a hanyou to save her from dying and they are a couple. And InuYasha, Rin, Izayio, and Sesshomaru were hurt during the battle. InuYasha is still badly injured.

**X**

_'Where am I? Who am I?' _A woman of seventeen sat in the corner of a small room; her knees drew up to her chin. Her long raven colored hair spilled over her shoulders and her thick bangs hid her caramel eyes from view. Her triangular, black dog ears lay flat against her head. She wore a plane, white kimono that fell to her ankles.

She had woken up here about an hour ago. She was confused, alone, and scared. She had no idea where she was or even who she was. The building she was in was quiet. She didn't want to leave the room, because she didn't want to get lost. She felt like a child. The girl blinked her tear filled eyes and more tears traveled down her cracked cheeks.

_'Am I a child?' _She buried her face in her knees and sobbed silently. She had hoped that by now someone would have come to her and explained everything. However, no such luck. Eventually, she was unable to hold back a sob and one ripped from her throat. It echoed in her small prison.

Her ears twitched and she looked towards the door flat. She could see the out line of a person through it. That person pushed it aside and walked in. It was woman a little older than her. She wore a pink and purple kosode underneath a green mo-bakama. Her light brown hair was loosely tied back with a blue ribbon. She smiled kindly at her.

"Izayio, how long have you been awake? You should have called. Are you okay?" The woman kneeled before her.

The girl blinked at the older woman. "Is that my name?" The older woman's smile fell.

"Don't you remember anything?" The girl shook her head in the negative. Sorrow flashed in the older woman's eyes. "My name is Sango. I'm a friend of your mother's, Kagome. Your name is Izayio. You are really only a few days old, but an evil witch cursed you into growing up. You're probably about seventeen. And, you are a hanyou. That means that you are part human and part yokai. However, you're father, InuYasha, is only a hanyou himself. Do you understand?"

Izayio swallowed and widened her eyes. She slowly nodded. "Sango…why did she place a curse on me?" Sango pursed her lips.

"I don't know if I can tell you. Your parents might tell you." Izayio looked away.

_**'I know why, Izayio.'**_Izayio gasped and jerked her head up, eyes widened. She had heard a voice in her head. Sango reached for her.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked. Izayio's breathing picked up.

"I…I…" Izayio bit her lip. _**'Tell her you are fine.'**_Not even questioning, Izayio looked at Sango and smiled.

"Yes. My…stomach hurts." Izayio lied. Sango smiled.

"It should. Who knows when the last time you ate was. I doubt InuYasha fed you. I'll go get you something and tell your parents." Sango stood and exited the room. When the flap closed behind Sango, Izayio turned inward.

_'Who are you?'_

_**'I'm you, Izayio. My name is Aya. I know why you were cursed.'**_

Izayio gasped. _'Please, Aya, tell me! I'm so confused! I feel lost!'_

She heard Aya chuckle in her head. _**'I'll explain everything.'**_

**X**

Rin looked into the mirror Sesshomaru held before her. She was no longer a fourteen year old human girl. She was a hanyou woman that looked to be sixteen. Rin had grown a few inches, her chest had swelled out more, and her hair now fell to her hips. Her eyes were lighter brown and magenta markings painted her eye lids and two magenta strips painted her cheeks. A purple crescent moon rested between her eye brows. She turned her head to the side and her ears were elongated at the top. She looked down at her hands and magenta stripes also marked her arms.

"Are you pleased, Rin?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She ran her tongue over her teeth. They were pointed like fangs.

She nodded quietly. Sesshomaru placed the mirror next to Rin's medical supply tray.

"You will be stronger and faster now." Sesshomaru told her. Rin nodded and looked away.

"Will you treat this Rin the same?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru leaned back against the thin wall.

"Why would this Sesshomaru not? You are my mate now, Rin." Rin wetted her lips. This is what she had wanted since the beginning, why was she nervous?

"What does that entail, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked her squarely in the back of the head.

"No other yokai or human can ever have you. You are mine. This mate bond can not be broken. This will not be like a human relationship. This will not be like Kagome and InuYasha's relationship." Rin sighed and slowly turned to face him.

"Will I be a slave?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru would never consider that idea. That is preposterous. Other yokai may treat their mates as such, however this Sesshomaru will not. Think of it as if you were this Sesshomaru's property, a precious sword. This Sesshomaru would never allow any one to harm this Sesshomaru's most precious sword."

Rin looked away. She knew this was Sesshomaru's way of telling her he would never allow her to get hurt again and how much he loved her. Rin felt Sesshomaru pull her into his embrace.

"I now understand why Father had the Tetsuiga and Tenseiga forged. I would have them forged now if they weren't already created." Rin cuddled closer into his embrace. All of Sesshomaru's guards were down. It was Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rin closed her eyes. Yes, she had wanted this, but not this way. She had at least wanted to build up to this. However, she would take this small piece of her heaven. She had wanted to be older, to be pretty, like Kagome. Rin sighed sadly. Sesshomaru's arms tightened in response.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru knew something was bothering her.

"I'm sorry I had to force a plain child on you, Sesshomaru. I had wanted to wait so I could be prettier." Rin's face heated up. She felt like she had to tell Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. "Rin, this Sesshomaru thinks you are far more than pretty." Rin smiled and snuggled closer.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." The lure of sleep pulled her into its sweet embrace and within a few minutes, Rin peacefully slept in the arms of her mate. Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the wall.

He was more than happy that Rin was finally his. However, he had his kingdom to consider. Rin would never be able to produce pups; even if she could they would be hanyou. And he needed to produce an heir, a full fledged yokai, to take his lands once he perished. This was something he thought about occasionally as his father had been killed way before his time. How would he ever be able to explain that to Rin? His parents had only mated for the sake of combining their territories and to produce an heir to rule it later on.

Sesshomaru's fingers trailed along Rin's exposed arm. He knew he would not need to think of the political reasons for mating for a long time. For once, he would just let things unfold. He would sit back and relax…that is…after Kiba was finally killed.

**X**

InuYasha lay back on his futon. Kagome was curled up on his side. Her head rested on his bare chest as she slept. His arm was wrapped around her waist limply. His other hand was propped under his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He knew he couldn't sit around anymore. He needed to get up and find Kiba. He would sneak out; peak in on Izayio and leave. Kagome shifted beside him. His eyes flickered to her. On the other hand…No. He had played around long enough.

InuYasha carefully slide out from underneath Kagome. She only mumbled in her sleep, never waking. He quickly pulled on his clothes, wincing when he pulled on his wounds. Looking back one last time at Kagome, he slipped out of the room.

He stood alone in a long hallway. He sniffed carefully and turned left. As he had been carried in unconscious, he would just have to sniff his way out. He passed by more rooms, some empty, some occupied. He recognized a few scents from Sesshomaru's castle.

As InuYasha turned a corner, he finally saw someone. He stopped and watched the woman leave a room, holding a small tray with a bowl of rice.

"Sango." InuYasha stated.

Sango looked up. Her brown eyes widened and a smile broke across her face.

"InuYasha! I'm so glad you're here! I just looked in on Izayio. She's finally awake!" She paused and looked around him. "Where's Kagome?" Her smile fell.

InuYasha quickly looked to the side to hide his blush. "She's…asleep." He turned back to face her, serious this time. "How's Izayio?"

Sango sensed his seriousness and matched it. "She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even know who she is. You should go talk to her." She looked down at the bowl of rice. She looked back up and held it out to him. "Here. Take this to her. I'm going to go check on Kagome."

InuYasha took the tray as Sango brushed past him. He looked down at the tray. He turned and looked at Sango's retreating form.

"Where is she?" He called after her. Sango paused and looked back.

"Take a right at the next split and she's the third room on the left side." She turned and disappeared around the corner. InuYasha turned back around and started down the hallway.

Following Sango's directions, he stopped outside a door. He sniffed and he smelt Izayio. He carefully pushed the flap aside and walked in. Sitting in the corner of the room, his daughter sat curled into herself. Upon hearing him enter, she looked up and blinked her large caramel eyes.

"I brought you some food." InuYasha said awkwardly, holding out the small tray. Izayio blinked her eyes again.

"You're just like me." She stated blankly. InuYasha kneeled across from her and sat the tray to his side.

"Yeah, I'm a lot like you." InuYasha whispered with a small chuckle.

Izayio swallowed. "Are you my father?" InuYasha nodded his head.

"Yeah. Sango says you don't remember anything that happened yesterday." He kept his tone quiet.

Izayio slowly closed her eyes. "I remember flashes. I see two women. A man. And you. A little boy." Izayio opened her eyes again and looked at InuYasha. "I was supposed to do something bad." She whispered.

InuYasha reached out a hand and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Don't think about it. You should try and forget it." InuYasha stood. "I have to go. You need to eat." He turned and left the room. Izayio eyed the bowl of rice and huffed.

_**'They want to keep you in the dark.' **_Aya whispered. Izayio scrunched her eyes tightly closed.

_'But…Father seems so nice…'_

_**'Father just wants to keep Mother alive. But, she's evil.' **_Aya snarled.

_'No! I want to meet her first.' _Izayio cried in her mind. _'It feels wrong to want to murder another living thing.'_

_**'Mother wants to kill **_us_**. She wants to kill Father. Father is a baka and doesn't know.' **_Izayio put her head in her hands.

_'Go away, Aya. You make my head hurt.' _Izayio shook her head vigorously. She blinked open her eyes and raised her head. Her stomach growled loudly. She spotted the rice and pulled it to her. She slowly began to eat.

_'My head hurts. And I'm so confused. Only Aya will tell me anything and it sounds…so bad.' _The flap shuddered and Izayio looked up. Her eyes trailed down until they landed on a small fox yokai.

A hazy memory returned to her. This small child was important to her and Mother.

"Aya, how are you feeling?" The kitsune asked. Izayio blinked.

"My name isn't Aya. It's Izayio. And I'm fine." She hoped she didn't put to much emphasis on 'I'm.' The small yokai smiled and jumped closer to her.

"That's good. Do you remember anything?" Izayio's brow twitched and her ears flattened.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I can't remember anything!" She huffed. The kitsune smiled.

"You're Kagome and InuYasha's pup alright. You have their tempers." He chuckled.

Izayio's face smoothed into a smile. "Father seemed nice when he stopped in." The small yokai laughed.

"Figures that baka wouldn't hit you. You think he would be nicer to me, but he's not. Good thing Kagome still makes him wear those beads." Izayio felt she was missing an inside joke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He blinked.

"Oh…You don't remember anything. I'm Shippou. Kagome sort of adopted me when my Pa died. So…I guess I'm kind of like your older brother." Shippou grinned.

_'I wonder if he will explain everything.' _"Shippou…brother, Sango and Father will not give me too many details. Can you please tell me what is happening?" Izayio looked at him through her long lashes.

"Sango's here?" Shippou looked over his shoulder. "I wonder who's watching the kids. I haven't seen her." Izayio frowned.

"Shippou. Please tell me what's going on." Izayio snarled.

Shippou whipped back around, his mouth hanging open. "You sure are scary when you're angry." He shook his head. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning. Kagome is really from the future…"

**X**

After stopping and asking a healer, Sango now stood in front of InuYasha's room. She tapped on the flap.

"Kagome?" She called quietly. She heard some one moan and movement.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome yawned.

Sango chuckled. "No, it's Sango." Inside, she heard Kagome yelp and then fabric rustling.

"Sango-chan! Please come in!" Sango laughed and pushed the flap aside. Kagome's smile grew when her best friend entered the room. "Sango-chan!" Kagome threw herself onto her and hugged her. Sango laughed.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango hugged her back, holding back her tears of joy. The two women broke and Kagome took a step back.

Sango smiled sadly. "I…We…I'm so glad you're alive. InuYasha nearly lost his mind. Especially when…we…you know…" Sango looked down. It was so hard to talk about how they returned to the village. Seeing InuYasha howling like that, holding Kagome's body…it was heart wrenching.

Kagome stepped forward and hugged Sango again. "It's okay now." Sango hugged her back and this time allowed a few tears to drop. Kagome pulled away.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Sango blinked her eyes.

"I saw him in the hallway. He stopped in Izayio's room. I thought he was coming back here." Sango titled her head to the side. Kagome's eyes widened and she felt cold

"No…He's going after Kiba…" Kagome pushed past Sango and ran down the hallway. Sango followed after her.

"Kagome! Wait!" Kagome paid no heed as she tore through the halls. She paused when she passed Rin's room. Sango stopped as well.

Kagome peaked inside the room. Rin lay sleeping on the futon alone. Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome turned on her heels and once again ran down the halls, Sango behind her.

_'Stubborn InuYasha! I told him to wait until his wounds healed. That way we could all go together.' _Kagome slowed and then stopped. She placed a hand on the wall next to her and panted quietly.

Sango came up next to her. "Kagome, what's going on?" Kagome's vision swam and her head pulsed. She weakly turned to Sango.

"Stop…him…" Kagome's eye lids grew heavy. She allowed them to close, and as darkness over came her, she collapsed to the floor.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango scream before all was dark and quiet.

_'InuYasha…' _

**X**

InuYasha leaned heavily on his sword as he used it for a walking stick. Sex wasn't the best thing to have after major injuries. He stopped and cursed himself.

He was weak and he knew it. He should have stayed with his family and friends, but he needed to finish this once and for all. He began walking again. He would not return until he killed Kiba. He would not allow Sesshomaru to help in any way. InuYasha allowed these thought to give him strength.

Kiba had killed Kagome and Izayio. He had forced them back from the dead. He had made Kagome like Kikyo had been. He had taken away Izayio's childhood and forced to her to be a pawn in his sick game. All because he wanted their father's lands.

InuYasha growled. So many times had their lineage been the reason for so much pain. Had Father known this would all happen? He must have had a very big indication considering how it had worked with So'unga. InuYasha rolled his eyes. What had Sesshomaru called it then? Ridiculous? Yes, that was a perfect way to sum up the events now. It was _ridiculous _that InuYasha had to keep cleaning up after his father. He was merely a hanyou and had thus far overcome most of Inutaisho's unfinished business. Perhaps it was a good thing he had decided to remain a hanyou. He stopped again.

He was still a hanyou for Kagome. She loved him this way. If he died this way, it would be for her and he would not complain. Everything he did was for Kagome. His last breath would be for Kagome. He started to walk again but stopped. Something was biting him. InuYasha smacked his neck.

With a pop, Myoga floated into his hand and returned to normal size. InuYasha groaned.

"Figures you come crawling back after the battle." InuYasha scoffed.

Myoga frowned. "Why are you leaving Kagome?" InuYasha was taken aback. This was not how Myoga usually began his rants.

"I have to kill Kiba. Then I'll go back to her." Myoga still looked unhappy.

"I will not stand by and watch you make the same mistakes your father made! You are still injured, you baka! Let us go back to the temple. If you fight Kiba now, you will surely die. Do you want to leave Kagome alone? Do you want to force Kagome to raise Izayio alone? Do you not remember what you and your mother went through?" Myoga bellowed.

InuYasha looked away. "I will come back. Just…go back and tell Kagome 'I'm sorry.'" InuYasha turned his hand over and Myoga floated to the ground.

InuYasha began to walk away. "I just came from the temple, mi'Lord." InuYasha stopped.

Myoga looked down. "I tasted Kagome's blood. You've impregnated her again. Do you want to leave behind another hanyou child?" He stopped and allowed his words to sink into InuYasha's mind. "Please come back. Finish healing and then go after Kiba. I don't want you to leave Kagome-sama alone with two children."

"Does Kagome know she's pregnant?" InuYasha asked, without turning.

"No, mi'Lord. I told the healers that it was an effect of the curse wearing off. I don't know how long it'll be before someone figures it out." Myoga replied.

"Go back to the temple. Don't let Kagome know yet. I'll tell her when I finish with Kiba." Myoga frowned as InuYasha walked away.

"Mi'Lord! InuYasha!" Myoga called after him. "You won't survive if you face Kiba now!" InuYasha disappeared over a small hill.

**X**

A massive pure white yokai dog ran at a steady pace. The earth around him shuddered with each step of his paws. The gentle wind blew his shaggy fur and ears out behind him. Lesser yokai hid in the surrounding areas from his immense yokai influence.

Sesshomaru had eventually left Rin and the temple. Now, he was carefully making his way to Kiba's territory. Along the way, he could smell and sense that InuYasha was ahead of him.

_'Of course my lesser little brother thinks he can handle a five hundred year old yokai. Father was pushed to near his limits to kill Kiba the first time. That is another thing to ponder: How is he alive?' _

Sesshomaru's easy pace sped up until he was nearly invisible with speed. He would get there before InuYasha. He would greatly enjoy the look on InuYasha's face when he stumbled upon him, Sesshomaru, dispatching Kiba before InuYasha could even raise a finger. Sesshomaru's large canine mouth spread into a large grin, his doglike tongue hanging out the side.

**X**

Sango placed the damp cloth beside her and stood. Soon after Kagome had fainted, Myoga had popped up on her shoulder. After drawing some of Kagome's blood, he hastily mumbled something about Kagome's sickness having to do with the aftermath of the curse wearing off. Then he demanded to know where InuYasha was. Sango had relayed that she merely knew that Kagome had said something about him going after Kiba. Myoga had quickly left.

Doctor Hyousuke also seemed to agree with Myoga. So Sango simply agreed with them. Myoga was wise and Hyousuke was a healer, so how could they be wrong? Sango cleaned the area and quietly left the small room. As she closed the flap behind her, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned and came face to face with Miroku. A cry of happiness crawled out of Sango's throat and her eyes watered. She lunged forward and held Miroku tight.

Miroku held her in return. "Sango, when did you get here?"

Sango pulled back a little to look in his eyes. "Kohaku came back to the village early. He wouldn't explain anything so I went to Sesshomaru's castle. I only found a few yokai there and the castle was destroyed. I asked a yokai and he told me where to find you. I would have come to you sooner, but I wanted to see Izayio and then I ran into InuYasha, and then…" Sango turned and looked at Kagome's room. "Kagome was running after InuYasha and collapsed."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Where's InuYasha?" Sango turned back to him.

"Kagome thinks he went after Kiba. What's going on?" Sango implored.

Miroku hugged his wife one more time before moving past her and entering Kagome's room. Sango walked in behind and kneeled beside him. Miroku looked intently at Kagome.

"Do you know what is wrong with Kagome?" Miroku looked over at Sango.

"Myoga and Hyousuke said it had to do with the curse."

Miroku snorted. "I felt Kagome's aura while she was possessed and afterwards. Before, the only thing keeping Kagome alive was her hatred towards InuYasha. However, once the spell was broken, her soul returned to her and she was alive and normal again. The change in her aura is not from the curse." Sango blinked in confusion.

"What are you saying, Miroku?"

Miroku looked at his wife. "Do you know if Kagome and InuYasha…you know…?" He waggled his eyebrows. Sango blushed deeply.

"He…um…Kagome was…I'm pretty sure, you pervert." Sango mumbled.

Miroku sighed and sat back. "InuYasha was hurt pretty badly by Kagome. Remember before when InuYasha's yokai would over power him when his life was in danger?" Sango nodded. "I think, that his yokai over powered him again and impregnated Kagome. It not as if a hanyou has planted its seed in her, it's like a full fledged yokai has." Sango looked down at Kagome.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku looked over at Sango, who looked into his eyes. "I think that InuYasha was still weakened from his fight with Kagome. His yokai needs to avenge Kagome. His yokai also knew that he may not live." Sango swallowed hard and licked her lips.

"Are you saying that InuYasha will die if he fights Kiba?" Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded. Sango's eyes widened. Below them, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she jerked up. Sango and Miroku jumped back in surprise. Kagome's eyes were wild as she blindly searched for her arrows and bow. Sango tried to hold her back but Kagome easily pushed her away.

"Kagome, you can't go any where right now." Sango pleaded with her. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want to raise my pups alone." Kagome whimpered as she clutched her bow to her chest.

Sango and Miroku eyed each other.

**X**

InuYasha looked up the length of the tall mountains. At the top of the mountain lay the wolf tribe. At the top of the mountain, lay his enemy. InuYasha snarled and began to jump and climb up the mountain, ignoring the sting of his reopened wounds and the blood that trickled down his back.

* * *

Ok, let's straigthen some things out. Izayio has a split personality now, I hinted on this last chapter. Kagome is pregnant. InuYasha (who is very hurt) and Sesshomaru are going after Kiba.

~Azarath101


	11. Past and Present

Another fast update! Okay, this chapter is different from the others. It has flashbacks from InuYasha's birth and then the current storyline. For the sake of getting this show on the road, I own nothing except my own personal characters. Oh yes. And while I was editing this, the editer messed with the formating so I apologize if it is odd looking. (Flashbacks are supposed to be in italics and present in regular, I'm referring to stuff that is supposed to be centered.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Past and Present**

**December, 15****th**** Century Japan**

_It was nearly midnight. Snow fell gently to the ground and glittered in the full moon. A small temple could be seen in the valley surrounded by mountains and forests. Fires and lamps burned inside and around the large temple. A few guards and monks stood in the courtyard. _

_Inside, a young woman sat in her quarters, listening to the soft chatter of her maids. The woman turned her soft brown eyes down to her rounded belly. A soft smile graced her lips as her hand danced over her extended belly. She began to hum quietly; the chattering behind her paused._

_"Mi'Lady, are you well?" One of the maids, Ana, asked. The woman in question stopped her humming. She gently brushed a strand of her black hair behind her slender ear._

_"Yes, Ana. Thank you for your concern." She returned to stroking her belly._

_The three maids gathered closer to their lady. "It should be any day now." Another maid, Cho, alleged._

_"What do you wish it to be, m'Lady?" Ima asked her. Their mistress looked thoughtfully towards the full moon._

_"A little girl would be nice." She whispered. Her maids giggled._

_"I just love playing with baby girls! They are so cute in their tiny kimonos!" Cho gushed. Their mistress looked sadly over at Cho. Cho was a small woman, her short black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her uncommon sapphire eyes flashed happily._

_The mistress frowned lightly. "However, a girl is such a pitiful thing to be born as." Cho stopped giggling. Ana reached a hand out and placed it understandingly on her lady's shoulder._

_"The gods have smiled on you thus far, mi'Lady. The baby shall be whatever they wish it to be. They have funny ways of making things work out. I am sure that baby was conceived for a reason." The mistress smiled at Ana sadly. Ana was a few years older than her. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes seemed wise._

_"Thank you, Ana." She whispered. Inside her, she felt her baby kick. She gasped and doubled over. Her maids swarmed her and worried for her health. She panted as the pain passed._

_"Should I fetch the miko?" Ima whispered to Ana. Ana pursed her lips and helped Cho lay their lady back onto her futon. Ana turned to Ima and nodded._

_"The baby will not wait for the lord." Ana whispered. Below them, their lady cried out again. Ima's black eyes widened and she nodded fiercely before pushing the door screen aside and running to fetch the miko, her long black hair billowing out behind her._

_Cho took a damp cloth and began to pat away the sweat from her lady's brow. Ana held her limp hand._

_"The birthing pains came very suddenly, mistress." Ana conversationally told her. She nodded weakly._

_"Is he here yet?" She whispered. Cho shook her head._

_"Lord Takemaru is here, however…" She looked to Ana for help. Ana looked down at their lady._

_"The great inu-yokai is still far off." Her mistress's eyes widened and her free hand flew to her belly._

_"Please…baby, please wait." The baby kicked in response and then another contraction followed. She panted and held Ana's hand tightly. Her four lady's in waiting were the only ones who knew of the baby's real father. He was supposed to come for her earlier; however, he had sent a messenger to tell her that he had to stop a dragon who was getting restless. She had hoped to be gone before the birthing. She weakly looked up at Ana._

_She wet her lips. "Ana…where is Marika?" Ana's eyes flashed._

_"I know not, Izayio-sama."_

_**V**_

_Ima quickly padded down the hallways, searching for the older miko who was to help bring her lady's baby into the world. She paused when she heard quiet murmuring inside a room. Candle light illuminated two figures inside the small room. Ima pressed herself against the screens and listened in._

_"Takemaru-sama." She heard her fellow maid, Marika, address._

_"Marika, shouldn't you be with Izayio?" Takemaru asked._

_"That is what I wished to discus with you, mi'Lord." Ima pressed closer to the screen and chewed on her lip. She prayed to Kami that Marika was not going to tell Takemaru their secret. He had believed up until now that Izayio had been raped by a common theft. That is why he had not broken off the engagement and would allow Lady Izayio to keep the baby._

_"What is it, Marika? Has Izayio gone into labor?" Ima heard Takemaru stand._

_"I know not, mi'Lord. There is something pressing I need to discus with you about the child." Ima heard Takemaru walk around his desk._

_"What?"_

_"Izayio lied. She was not raped. She went willing into the arms and bed of a yokai." Marika murmured. Ima's eyes widened; Takemaru gasped._

_"Do you dare lie, wench?" Takemaru thundered. Marika's outline bowed._

_"Never, mi'Lord. I just could no longer continue with Izayio's lies." Ima held back her cry of outrage. _

'Why, Marika?'_ She wondered. She heard a loud crash and jumped back. Takemaru had thrown aside a small table. Ima shrank into herself. Marika probably didn't even blink._

_"Who is this cursed yokai?" Takemaru bellowed. Ima carefully stepped backwards until her back was pressed against the opposite wall as she walked the shadow show._

_Marika stood tall and straight. "Inutaisho." Ima held her hand over her mouth and mutely shook her head, tears pooling on her fingers._

_"Is he coming?" Takemaru whispered dangerously._

_Marika's shadow nodded. Takemaru pushed her aside and Ima saw him slide a katana into his obi and pull on his samurai armor. "I shall alert the guard. For your honesty, you shall live. The others shall be dispatched. So shall Izayio and Inutaisho." Ima held in her gasp. Marika's shadow turned and faced Takemaru._

_"Please, mi'Lord! Leave the yokai to me!" Marika begged. _

_"No. I shall dispatch him myself." Ima had no time to hide as she saw their shadows move towards the door. Takemaru pushed the screen aside and saw her, Marika was at his shoulder. Ima's eyes widened as Takemaru reached for his katana. A small scream ripped from her throat as he raised it high._

_**V**_

_Izayio roughly lay back on her futon. The contractions were getting worse. The miko had ordered her maids away and now she was alone. A few monks had set up the birthing barrier and then left her alone. Her only companion now was the full moon._

_She prayed that her dearest was near. She wanted him here when the baby was born. When it was born, Takemaru would surely learn that her story was false. He would kill her baby. Another contraction had her panting._

_She heard footsteps outside her pink screens. She saw the outline of one of her maids._

_"Who's there?" She whimpered. _

_"It's Cho, Izayio-sama." Her maid whispered back. "Mi'Lady, Ima and Ana have been slain! Marika told Takemaru about Inutaisho! He has doubled the guard! They plan to kill us all!"_

_Izayio weakly turned to look at the lonely moon. _'Luna. That could be a name for my baby if it's a girl.'_ "Cho, run. Save yourself."_

_"My-My…but…I…" Cho stumbled with her words._

_"Leave me, Cho. I shall be fine. Inutaisho shall come for us." Darkness began to cover the moon. She heard Cho shuffle and then slowly exit the room._

_Izayio swallowed her scream as she felt her womb be clawed at from the inside, followed by a mighty kick._

**X**

**17****th**** Century Japan**

Kagome could hear voices. Sango…Miroku. They were talking about her…and InuYasha.

"InuYasha was hurt pretty badly by Kagome. Remember before when InuYasha's yokai would over power him when his life was in danger?" Miroku paused. "I think, that his yokai over powered him again and impregnated Kagome. It not as if a hanyou has planted its seed in her, it's like a full fledged yokai has."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked the question that plagued Kagome.

"I think that InuYasha was still weakened from his fight with Kagome. His yokai needs to avenge Kagome. His yokai also knew that he may not live." Kagome was getting closer to consciousness.

"Are you saying that InuYasha will die if he fights Kiba?" She heard Sango whisper.

Their silence was confirmation for Kagome. Her eyes snapped open. Her hands felt around for her bow and arrows. She could not see past the images of InuYasha being slain by Kiba…her being left alone with Izayio and her new pup. Her fingers curled around her bow.

Sango and Miroku's pleas went unheard to her as she faced them, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to raise my pups alone." She whispered. She pushed past them but Sango held her tight.

Kagome began to squirm and scream in Sango's arms, clawing at the wooden floor. The flap was pushed aside as a few healers peaked in. Miroku reached for Kagome. The large group together worked to hold Kagome on the ground. Kagome resisted, even as the healers used scraps of cloth to tie her wrists and ankles to the floor. Eventually they were able to force her movements to stop.

Doctor Hyousuke pushed himself in and forced a horrible tasting medicine down her throat. Kagome could not stop it as it began to force her into sleep. The crowd left the room at Kagome's eyes glazed over and began to close.

Miroku and Sango turned to Hyousuke in the hallway. "What was that?" Sango demanded.

"The medicine?" He asked.

"No! Why did she suddenly go mad?" Sango clenched her fists. Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders, slightly holding her back.

Hyousuke shrugged. "The curse, perhaps. InuYasha should have stayed here." He whispered.

"Doctor, I believe she is pregnant again." Miroku said seriously.

Hyousuke scoffed, "That is impossible. Even if she wasn't just brought back from the dead, it would be impossible to become pregnant that quickly. Most yokai could not, much less a hanyou, impregnate a woman that quickly."

"InuYasha is not like any other hanyou. You know his father, correct?" Miroku reminded him.

Hyousuke held his chin and thought. "It is possible with that type of yokai blood." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll go in and see for myself." The two moved aside as he walked towards the door. He pushed the flap aside and gasped. Sango and Miroku peaked over his shoulder. They gasped as well.

Kagome was gone.

**X**

InuYasha's clawed fingers curled over the top of the mountain; with a groan, he pulled himself over the top. His wounds were bleeding openly now. He panted for a few moments before sniffing the air around him.

The stench of wolves surrounded him. However, he was easily able to find Kiba's. Like a bloodhound, he sniffed the wolf-yokai out. He faintly remembered his way around from the last time he had been there. Therefore, after a while he no longer needed to sniff as he recognized his surrounding. He spotted a cave carved out from the stone of the mountain peak.

InuYasha cautiously entered. This was where Koga had taken Kagome after he had kidnapped her. After Kagome had ran off in a huff after he had asked her what she and Koga had done together, Shippou had brought them here. Surprisingly, Koga and his wolves had not been here. Sango said it was likely that they had moved to another cave because the group knew where their cave was.

InuYasha walked further into the cave. At the very back of it, was a large bed of wolf fur. InuYasha kneeled before it and stroked his hand across the rough fur. Shippou had said that this had been where Koga had thrown Kagome. InuYasha's hand curled into a fist. If Koga had forced himself on Kagome…well, he was dead now so it didn't matter anymore.

InuYasha's ears twitched and he stood and turned. At the mouth of the cave, Kiba stood, his brown hair billowing out in the mountain air. InuYasha's hand twitched towards his sword.

"You are just as foolhardy as your father." Kiba called out, his voice echoing in the cave.

InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kiba, wordlessly. Kiba laughed.

"You really think you can destroy me with that old fang?" Kiba sneered.

InuYasha raised it over his head and visualized the Wind Scar.

**X**

Sesshomaru could hear the sounds of battle from the top of the mountain. InuYasha had gotten there first. No matter, he would just kill them both. Sesshomaru jumped and floated towards the top of the mountain.

He landed and reverted back to him humanoid self. InuYasha and Kiba were exchanging attacks in the middle of the destroyed mountain top; a cave behind them had been nearly caved in. Sesshomaru unsheathed his own blade and sent an attack towards Kiba. InuYasha looked up and jumped out of the way.

When the smoke cleared, Kiba still stood. InuYasha snarled and Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. Kiba's loosened hair blew in his face as he turned and narrowed his red eyes, a trail of blood trickled from his mouth. Kiba snarled at Sesshomaru.

**X**

**15****th**** Century**

_Cho carefully closed the screen behind her. She turned and her heart stopped. Takemaru stood before her. _

_"Move aside and I will spare your life, wench." Takemaru ordered._

_Cho blinked her unnatural blue eyes. Her duty was to serve Izayio, not Takemaru. "Please, sir. The lady is in labor." _

_Takemaru raised a long spear higher. "She will birth a child fathered by a yokai. There is no need for decorum." _

_Cho's eyes widened. "The birthing room is forbidden to men!" _

_Takemaru raised his spear higher, pointed in towards her. Cho's heart sped up._

_"Takemaru-sama!" She begged as he stepped closer to her._

_**V**_

_Marika bowed before the statue of Buddha, her hands clasped together in prayer. The candle on the alter flickered, casting her into shadows. _

_She felt no regret. Even as she watched her fellow maid murdered. Even as she called for Ana and Cho. Even as she saw the fear in Cho's eyes as Takemaru killed Ana and Cho turn and run. Izayio's affair needed to end. _

_Marika loved Inutaisho. Izayio was betrothed to Takemaru. Marika could no longer pretend for Izayio. Soon, it would all be over. All she would need to do was warn Inutaisho and together they would leave. He would no longer have to pretend he loved Izayio because of the baby. He would be free to love her completely. Marika smiled as she tilted her head up and opened her eyes._

_"Buddha, I pray you watch over me tonight." She whispered. She then stood and turned, preparing to leave the temple forever. Marika stopped when she heard a scream from across the temple._

_Takemaru had dispatched Izayio. Marika smiled to herself. As she stepped out into the courtyard, the moon was covered up in an eclipse. A howl tour through the night air. Snow gently fell around Marika. To her, the howl seemed to say: "Marika, I am coming for you." Marika's eyes widened and she smiled crazily._

**X**

**17****th**** Century**

Kagome's miko powers had been enough to ward off the sleeping medicine. She was able to loosen the strips of cloth and break free. Now, she was out of seeing distance of the temple and walking back towards Sesshomaru's castle.

She had no idea where Kiba's lair was, but she hoped that one of the inu-yokai there would take her there. She had to stop InuYasha. Her hand strayed to her slender stomach. They had been given another chance to start a family –the right way- and she would not let InuYasha die before they got the chance to have it.

The quiver of arrows on her back began to feel heavy. She was weak as well. Neither of them needed to be out here. They both needed to be resting. InuYasha would receive a very big sit for this.

Her mind remembered back to the story that Myoga had told them about InuYasha's parents. It sounded like a Disney love story…that was, until Takemaru killed Izayio and Inutaisho and Takemaru fought to the death. Kagome would not raise her children alone. After everything that they had went through to finally be together, she would not let InuYasha just throw his life away. She wished that just this once, he would step back and allow his older brother to do his job. Wasn't it the elder sibling's responsibly to tie up loose ends like this? Though, she wasn't in much of a position to scold Sesshomaru as she had left Souta alone back in the future.

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would first worry about finding InuYasha and stopping him.

**X**

InuYasha flew back from the force of the attack. He landed on the ground and began to pant. He was loosing. And fast. If Sesshomaru had not shown up…well, he wouldn't still be here. He used the Tetsusaiga to push himself up; blood splattered to the ground below him, darkening the stark ground. His vision was blurry around the edges as he watched Kiba and Sesshomaru exchange blows.

InuYasha pulled his sword out of the ground, and weakly stumbled back towards the fight.

**X**

Hiro and a few other foot soldiers were beginning to finish with the castle. Sesshomaru had ordered them to return and salvage what they could. The only disturbance had been when the yokai slayer had asked him what had happened and where the others were now.

Hiro leaned on the boulder behind him. It was a very nice day and there was a gentle breeze. It was early fall and the temperatures would soon drop. Temperature changes did not affect yokai, however they were still nice. After living for over three centuries, small changes like this were nice.

Speaking of changes…Hiro opened his eyes. He could smell the miko. He turned to another soldier and told him he was going to check on something. Without waiting for an answer, he followed her scent.

**X**

Kagome was frustrated. Shouldn't she be at Sesshomaru's castle by now? She sighed and sat on a nearby rock and began to rub her sore feet. It was a wonder that Sango and Miroku had not caught up with her yet. She looked back down the path she had just walked. Nothing. Either they were really slow or they weren't following her. She didn't know which to believe or want.

She almost wished that she could go back in time. Back to four years ago when they were hunting Naraku and finding Shikon shards. It was much simpler back then. Kagome then blushed as she remembered the kiss that she and InuYasha had shared. It was their second kiss, but it might as well have been their first. She put her fingers on her lips.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. Shaking, she stood and started again. After a few more paces, she paused. She could sense a yokai aura.

Kagome opened her miko sense and felt around. It was a normal powered yokai…and it was an inu-yokai. She squinted against the setting sun on the path ahead of her. Over the bend of the hill before her, a purple inu-yokai was bounding towards her in the form of a dog. Far off, it looked enormous; however, as it drew nearer, it shrank to the size of a large horse.

Kagome didn't even bother to draw an arrow as it slowed and stopped about ten feet away from her. It began to pulse, shrink, and reshape into a man. His long violet hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and thick bangs hung in his face. His round eyes were purple throughout. His yokai markings were stark white against his dark skin coloring. He wore the uniform of one of Sesshomaru's soldiers. Kagome remembered him being the soldier that had escorted them to Sesshomaru after the battle. The yokai bowed slightly.

"Kagome-sama, I could smell you from Sesshomaru-sama's castle. I feared something was the matter if you were this far out alone." His voice was not rough like other inu-yokai. It was almost like a purr.

Kagome blinked. "Yes…um, I don't think I ever got your name." She blushed.

The yokai smiled faintly before bowing again. "I am called Hiro. I am of the Chaarusu clan."

Kagome nodded to herself. "Ok. Yes, Hiro. Something is very wrong." She wetted her lips. _'Oh, please Kami! Let this work!' _She prayed vehemently.

Hiro's wide eyes widened even more. "Is Sesshomaru-sama or Rin-sama hurt?"

Kagome sighed inwardly. Of course his first concern would be that of his lord and lady. "No, Hiro," Kagome calmed his nerves. "They are fine."

Hiro raised a violet brown. "Then what is the matter?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "Can you take me somewhere?"

Hiro shrugged. "Of course, if it's not to far. Where?"

Kagome smiled in thanks to Kami.

**X**

**15****th**** Century**

_Inutaisho was a dirty liar. He had played Marika for a fool and won. As Marika watched the embers of last night's fire slowly die away, she walked closer to the rubble that had once been one of the most exquisite temples in Japan. _

_As she watched Inutaisho and Takemaru's exchanges, she learned the truth of Izayio and Inutaisho's relationship. The Great Dog Lord had never loved her. She had mistaken his friendship for love. She would allow no tears to fall from her eyes as she entered the hellish destruction she had caused. _

_Dawn was not far off. A few dark clouds huddled together in the sky. The sky itself was a depressing dark purple color. The hideous colors of pinks that made up her kimonos made her cringe. For now on, she would take on the colors of night and dawn: black and dark purple. These two colors would always remind her of what she had done._

_This is when she realized she could never die. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped. If she were to die, she would be forced to go to Hell and face Inutaisho. The yokai lord would have no mercy on her soul. She would never again be reincarnated when he was through with her. If only she was not human, if only she was not mortal._

_As her raven eyes landed on a flash of red in the early morning breeze, the idea came to her. She would need to become _im_mortal. And to do that, she would need to seal away her soul for all eternity. She slowly walked towards the forgotten piece of Inutaisho. She slowly knelt and carefully reached out for the flapping cloth, as if it would vanish before her eyes. _

_It didn't. She carefully pulled it out from under the beam of wood that lodged it the ground. Inutaisho's vassals had come as soon as the fire had died away enough to collect his body. Marika held the simple, burnt, and frayed obi to her chest. _

_A drop of rain fell from the heavens and landed before Marika's huddled over form. With a shaking sob, Marika's dam broke and tears cascaded down her face as the clouds above her broke the rain poured down from the darkness above her._

_As her long hair and kimonos clung to her, Marika's plans became solidified. She would become a sorceress. She would hide her soul away in Inutaisho's forgotten obi. She would never die. She would never love. She would never forget._

**X**

**17****th**** Century**

Hiro held Kagome in his arms as he ran. The mountain was only about a mile away. Once they got closer, he would jump to the top. His eyes flickered down to the miko he held in his arms. She quietly held onto him as he ran.

This girl was different from any other human he had met, besides Rin-sama. She bravely went to the arms of a full blooded yokai. She was boldly going to stop InuYasha, and possibly Sesshomaru-sama. The only weapons she held were a simple bow and arrows. Of course, he had heard rumors of her spiritual powers, how they rivaled that of Kikyo-sama. He had never met Kikyo, per se, but from what he had heard…well, this tiny human was not a force to be reckoned with.

Hiro had never thought much about humans. They were simply there to him, much like an insect to a human. However, when Rin started staying with Sesshomaru at the castle, this prospective started to change. Then as he heard of how InuYasha had mated with this Kagome, Hiro began to see the similarities between humans and yokai. He was only one of the few in Sesshomaru's army that believed as he did. Yes, they treated Rin with respect, but that was just because they feared Sesshomaru's wrath; many of his fellow yokai's parents had worked under The Great Dog Lord and knew of the family's temper.

As the mountain became only a few feet away, Hiro launched them into the air, whistling up towards the peak. In his arms, Kagome clutched her bow tighter to her chest.

**X**

**Kagome's POV**

Hiro jumped high into the air. It reminded me of the times where InuYasha would carry me and we would practically fly. I held my bow closer to my chest; I missed those times. I longed for InuYasha's arms around me once more and not Hiro's.

Hiro landed on an outstretch about halfway up the mountain and then launched us back into the air. We flew closer to the peak. Hiro then turned in the air and we landed gently on the flattened surface of the mountain top. I quickly scrambled out of Hiro's arms.

And then I was running. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I tried to remember where Koga's cave had been; something told me that that was where InuYasha and the others were. Maybe it was the mate bond, I don't know or care. All I care about is finding InuYasha. Finding him and stopping him before he did something really stupid and got himself killed. My hand flew to my flat stomach. I would not raise Izayio and…InuTaisho alone. I had spent three years without him. I would not spend the rest of my life without him and only small pieces of him in our children.

As I drew nearer, I could hear battle cries. I knew InuYasha's well, and from the sounds of it, he was losing. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I faintly heard Hiro running behind me.

As I turned a bend, I finally saw them. Sesshomaru stood panting about twenty feet away from Kiba. InuYasha…my breathing stopped…InuYasha was on his knees before Kiba. Blood was splattered on the ground and on InuYasha, and I knew it was his. The Tetsusaiga lay on the ground beside him in its katana form.

Kiba was injured. However, he was pristine compared to InuYasha. Kiba held his elongated claws, which were drenched in blood, high above his head. I could hear him mumble something, but the words were lost to me.

I stumbled forward, reaching for an arrow. I felt Hiro's arms encircle my waist and hold me back. I began to kick and scream. InuYasha's hazy eyes weakly flickered towards me. A smile flashed across his face. He thought he was going to die.

_'Kagome…I love you.' _InuYasha's voice resounded in my mind. Hot tears poured from my eyes. _'Take care of them…' _No, no…NO! He was giving up! My struggling slowed.

Oh, shimatta no. I blushed in anger and stamped my foot. I drew in a deep breath. I pinched my eyes tightly closed.

**X**

**Regular POV**

Kiba's hand began to fall. It was as if everything had slowed. InuYasha never looked away from Kagome's childish position; it would be the last memory of her he would take to Hell with him. Once Kiba's claws were about a head's length from InuYasha's throat, Kagome's voice rang out.

"SIT!"

InuYasha gasped as a familiar feeling began to pull him to the ground from his neck area. He smashed into the ground.

Kiba's projectile through him off balance and he whipped around. Kagome stared into his eyes like a poor mouse staring into the eyes of a cobra. Hiro's arms tightened around her.

Kiba took a step forward and then stopped. There was a flash of yellow and white light. A look of surprise crossed his face before he disintegrated. His body broke apart and fell to the ground like dust. Not even a soul floated from his remains. Once the dust cleared, the group could see his killer.

Kagome smiled wide. InuYasha had picked himself off of the ground. He barely stood straight and he held the Tetsusaiga in his hands weakly. He panted hard.

Hiro released Kagome. She moved as if to run for him and stopped suddenly. InuYasha's golden eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

There was silence. Then, Kagome's shrill scream split the air like a knife.

* * *

Yes, evil cliffy. We are now left with the most basic question: Will InuYasha live or die? We have 2 chapters left. Bum bum BUM! Also, fo those who are wondering about Hiro's clan, Chaarusu is Japanese for Charles. Hiro is a King Charles Spaniel inu-yokai. (Spaniels are my favorite dog breed so I thought it would be cool to add something.) And, no. Hiro will not develop feelings for Kagome or Rin. I just wanted to show that Hiro likes humans. With that said, review! Your review could mean life or death for InuYasha!

~Azarath101

Chapter 11

Past and Present


	12. 5 Months Later

This one is another long one. I won't waste much time here as you are all waiting with bated breath to see if InuYasha lived or died. So, here we go. I own nothing except my own fan characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**5 Months Later**

**Kagome's POV**

A kick inside my womb woke me up. I groaned and fluttered my eyes open. It wasn't even dawn yet. I stroked my belly lovingly. He was always such an early kicker; Izayio, like herself, had liked to sleep in. I smiled and rolled on my other side, closer to the dying fire.

I just knew that this pup would be like InuYasha.

It had been about five months since I had come across InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting Kiba. The day Kiba died. The day my life changed forever.

I had lost a lot of people who were important to me; Papa, Kaede, my best friend when I was little, so many more. Even Kikyo. However, nothing compared to the feeling that sank into my heart when I saw InuYasha drop to the ground. I blamed myself for it all.

I pinched my eyes tightly closed, trying to hold back the tears. However, a small sob escaped from my lips. I curled into my self and held my stomach. My pup kicked weakly into my embrace.

I peaked open one eye to make sure I did not wake up Izayio. She lay across the fire pit from me. She rolled over, still asleep. I sighed in relief. Slowly, the sigh turned into a gasp, and then a sob. My shoulders shook as I tried to hold in my tears.

My whole body shook from the force of my silent sobs. I knew I should stop; I would wake up Izayio or hurt the pup. I just couldn't though. InuYasha's face when he looked at me flashed before my eyes. I would never forgive myself.

Beside me, my futon partner turned on his side and draped his arm over my waist. He pulled me up against his front. I turned in his embrace and buried my face in his chest. I cried silently into his clothed chest, as he held me close.

He placed his soft lips near my ear and whispered encouragingly to me. I shook my head.

"No…my…fault…" I mumbled into his chest. I heard his deep rumbling laugh; something I rarely heard. It was like sweet music to my ears.

"If you don't stop, you're going to hurt our pup." He whispered huskily.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "InuYasha, you're so…stubborn."

InuYasha laughed again. "I'm not the one who won't let it go."

I weakly smacked his arm. "I thought I had lost you." His hold tightened.

"I would not have left the temple if I didn't think I would come back. If anything, you coming when you did is what allowed Sesshomaru and I to win." I turned my head up to see his face.

My brown eyes met his golden eyes. He stared at me with the intensity of the sun on a hot summer day. I always felt loved when he looked at me like that; I felt loved anytime he watched me. I moved closer to my mate.

InuYasha readily kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. We had long since adjusted to the awkwardness of my swollen belly the first time I was pregnant. However, it would have been nice to not be pregnant right now…

Behind us, a small cough forced us quickly apart. I turned my head and InuYasha peered over my shoulder. Izayio was sitting up in her futon, staring at us.

My face began to heat up. I pulled away from InuYasha. He easily stood and reached over to help me stand. This pregnancy had been harder, by far, than with Izayio; never minding the end, of course.

Izayio also stood and began to roll up her futon. I normally would have rolled up ours, but it was getting harder to do simple stuff. I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach.

InuYasha walked pass me and Izayio to exit the hut. Izayio quickly pulled off her night kimono and slipped into her miko robes. She then turned and helped me slip on a simple pale green kimono. It was easier to wear them than it was my own miko robes.

As I was tying my obi, InuYasha reentered with some firewood. He knelt beside the dying embers and rebuilt the fire. Izayio and I began to gather breakfast.

It had taken awhile to get accustomed to our routine. Now, it was natural. We would eat breakfast together. Then, InuYasha and Miroku would go out to surrounding villages and exterminate. On the days they did not, InuYasha would stay with Izayio and me.

I spent most of my time teaching Izayio the ways of being a miko. A few months ago, I would do all of the village duties that required a miko, now Izayio handled most of them.

When InuYasha and I had free time –something I had more and more of because of the pup-, we would go to the Bone Eater's Well. We would sit together in the small meadow and talk. We talked about the journey. We talked about those three years. We talked about our children. We just talked.

When we didn't talk, he would hold me in his arms, his back against the well. I lean back in his strong embrace. And we would just relax. Once the pup started kicking, he would hold my stomach, patiently waiting to feel our pup.

I sighed, blinking back to our cozy hut. I enjoyed my life now. I knew that once the pup was born, things would change. I would spend nearly all of my time being a mother, something I didn't get to do with Izayio. Though, Sango had offered to help and I was grateful.

I looked over at Izayio. She was looking intently at her claws, waggling her fingers and frowning. She had yet to show any yokai abilities, only miko. Miroku figured it had to do with the curse. Though I pretended to not notice, InuYasha would sometimes take her to a nearby meadow and work with her.

My expression saddened. "Izayio, don't push yourself. They'll come one day." I whispered. Izayio's eyes snapped up and her hand dropped quickly –at a human rate- to her lap.

"Please stop lying, Mother. We all know they won't." She whispered, looking away. She stood and left the hut.

I looked sadly over at InuYasha. I was not a hanyou. I could never help my own pups with that part of growing up. He nodded, understandingly. He stood, bent to kiss my cheek and followed after her.

We had both made a silent agreement about how to raise Izayio and the pup. So far, it was working out. He would handle the hanyou and yokai part of their development. And I would handle the miko and remaining parts. However, for Izayio, a lot of my work was cut out for me. We learned about four months ago that Izayio would be barren for the rest of her life. It was another thing to blame on her curse. She had been forced into adulthood, completely skipping most of puberty.

I could not help but be angered at Marika for doing that to her. She had taken so much from my baby girl. I leaned back and placed a hand atop my belly.

'_I swear to you, InuTaisho, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you with my life.'_

**X**

**Regular POV**

Rin entered the main sitting room. She looked around. Sesshomaru and his mistress, Kiyomi, were sitting around his desk, reading over some scrolls. When Sesshomaru heard her enter, he looked up. Kiyomi followed his gaze and stared at her. Rin began to feel uncomfortable under the older yokai's eyes.

When Sesshomaru had told Rin that she would not be able to have a baby, she had only felt a little pain. However, when she learned that Sesshomaru needed to produce an heir, she felt guilty. So she told him to take a mistress. That was where Kiyomi came in.

Kiyomi's name described her perfectly. She was in fact the epitome of pure beauty. She shared Sesshomaru's glittering snow like pure white hair that fell to her ankles. It was perfectly sleek and straight and always seemed to gently move in a nonexistent wind. Pale bangs covered part of her eyes that were golden like Sesshomaru's. She wore long billowing pale pink kimonos. Her skin was perfect and pale as death. Her yokai marking consisted of a pale pink star between her slender black eyebrows. Her eyelids were pale pink as were her lips. Her long claws were a hot pink color.

Rin nodded her head in a small bow and went to sit on a palate in the floor on the other side of the room. She paid careful attention to her kimonos and fiddled with them until they were perfectly draped around her on the floor; she did not look up at her companions.

She heard a few scrolls shuffle around on Sesshomaru's desk and then she heard the two stand. Rin peaked up through her lashes and watched Kiyomi glide slinetly from the room; she seemed to not even be troubled by her small pregnancy belly. Sesshomaru quietly closed the doors behind her.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. Rin looked fully up at him.

"Good morning, my lord." She whispered quietly. Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he leisurely walked towards her. He looked down at her and Rin began to feel uncomfortable. "I…I am sorry if I did something wrong."

"You did nothing wrong Rin. Kiyomi and this Sesshomaru were merely looking over some details of the partnership." Sesshomaru sensuously sank down beside her. "Rin, this Sesshomaru wishes to ask something of you if you are willing to do it."

Rin blinked her tan eyes. "Anything, my lord."

Sesshomaru looked at her hard. "Kiyomi does not want to keep the pup. She is willing to end the agreement after it is born on certain terms," He paused. "Rin, would you be willing to care for the pup?"

Rin swallowed and had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Her eyes widened. She nodded weakly. She had always wanted a baby. Even if she could not _have _Sesshomaru's child, she would _raise _his child. Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru placed an arm around her slender waist and gently held her to him.

**X**

Ayame had stayed with Sesshomaru after everything had calmed down. She stayed in the background and never made herself noticed. She helped with the rebuilding of the castle in the beginning.

Now, she worked in the kitchen with a few female humans and even fewer female inu-yokai. Many of the yokai treated her poorly because of her type.

To help blend in, she had shed her wolf fur kimonos and wrappings for the simple pale gold kimono that marked her as what she was now: hired help, a lower yokai, whatever you wished to call it. However, after being given the worst of the tasks by the yokai and only helped by the humans, her few kimonos had become ripped and dirty. Her once fine kimono hung to her thighs, shredded at the ends. It was no longer golden but a light brown color. The sleeves had long since been torn away and used for hair ribbons and obis. Her once lively auburn was faded and messily pulled back into a loose bun. She no longer wore flowers in her hair.

Now, she was on her knees, cleaning the fire pit in the kitchen. Soot covered her arms, face, and kimono. She huffed and sat back on her hams. With her forearm, she wiped away some sweat from her forehead. Her arms fell to her lap. She looked down at her hands.

She had lost a lot of weight as well. She looked sickly and no longer like the wolf princess she had been. She heard someone enter the kitchen and she turned her head. Behind her stood one of the soldiers. She weakly stood and walked towards him. She bowed.

"How may I help you, sir?" At the beginning, it had been hard to not growl out her manners to the inu-yokai, now it came easily; as if she were a common human girl.

The yokai sighed. "You don't have to do that. It's Ayame right?" Ayame's emerald eyes flickered up and she straightened slowly.

"Yes. I am called Ayame." _'Among other things…' _She thought darkly.

"Ayame, why are you still in here cleaning? It's a wonderful day outside. There's just enough heat and coldness in the air to make it perfect. Why don't you join me outside in the courtyard?"

Ayame's eyes widened. This was the first inu-yokai to show her kindness since she had been here. "What's your name?" She asked meekly.

He smiled. "I am called Hiro. I am of the Chaarusu clan."

Ayame began to feel something she had not felt since the day Koga had gone mad. She began to feel hope. Hiro held out a hand to her. Ayame eyed it. She then looked back up into his violet eyes and smiled. She reached her hand out and took his. Their fingers intertwined.

**X**

The sun began to creep in through the small window in Sango and Miroku's hut. Sango been up since Kotaro had woke up crying. Now Sango was helping the twins, Asako and Asayo, into their kimonos while Miroku was tending to their youngest child. The twins had not behaved as under developed when they had seen two summers as Kotaro was now. Even now, he was fussing with Miroku about getting dressed.

Sango sighed and finished tying the bow of Asako's indigo obi. She then turned and easily calmed Kotaro's fussing and finished dressing him. Miroku stood back and watched sheepishly.

Once the children were ready for the day, Sango told them to go play. The three children eagerly squealed and ran out of the hut. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and tied her hair back with her blue ribbon. Miroku's arms slid around her waist.

"He always likes you better." He grumbled playfully. Sango turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's just a mama's boy. He'll be out of it soon." Miroku tenderly kissed his wife's lips.

"Even the twins prefer you. You must teach your magic, Sango." Miroku whispered.

"And that, my dear monk, is something I can not reveal." Sango smirked.

The peaceful moment was shattered by InuYasha's shouting. "Damn it, Miroku! They're pulling my ears!"

Sango laughed. "It's your turn." She quickly turned and peered out the door at the scene.

InuYasha was sitting outside his hut with Kagome and Izayio. Kagome was smiling playfully at the children as they climbed on InuYasha. The twins were in his lap, pulling on his dog ears. Izayio looked frightened as her own dog ears lay flattened against her head and Kotaro looked up at her eagerly from InuYasha's lap.

"InuYasha! I've told you not to use that language in front of them!" Sango called lightly. InuYasha scowled at her.

"I'll use worse if you don't haul them off! OW!" InuYasha yelped as Asayo pulled hard on his left ear and giggled loudly. Kagome laughed freely.

Miroku pushed pass Sango and walked out of their hut. He easily walked towards the group. "Kids, as fun as it is to inflect pain on the dog man, it's not nice."

When they heard their father, they all turned and squealed. The twins leaped from InuYasha's lap and ran off to play elsewhere. Kotaro jumped and tripped. Kagome happily reached over and helped him up. A small split was on his hakama and his knee could be seen with a small scratch covering it. A few drops of blood welled up on the small cut. As Kotaro began to register the pain, tears welled in his eyes. Kagome smiled kindly and pulled him to her.

"Its okay, Kotaru." She whispered sweetly. With her thumbs she brushed away the small tears. "I'll take care of that." Kagome then looked up at Miroku and Sango. "He's got a small cut. I'll clean it and put some herbs on it." She then looked over at InuYasha for help.

He nodded and ceased rubbing his ears. He stood and helped Kagome slowly stand. Once she was firmly standing, she smiled her thanks at him and then reached for Kotaru's small hand. She then led him inside their hut.

InuYasha remained standing and watched her. Miroku walked up beside him.

"She really likes kids." Miroku whispered.

InuYasha nodded mutely. His eyes traveled to Izayio. So much had been taken from Izayio and Kagome. And now, Kagome was having a very bad pregnancy. It was times like this he prayed that that old hag, Kaede, was still alive. Izayio was skilled, but not skilled enough to do anything if the pregnancy took a turn for the worst.

"We need to find a miko like Kaede." InuYasha muttered back. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"There is very little Izayio or I could do." Miroku quietly agreed.

Sango appeared beside Miroku. Izayio looked up at the clustered adults.

"Mother will be okay, right?" Her caramel eyes were wide with the fear of a small child, not that of an adult.

Sango's eyes saddened and she kneeled beside the hanyou girl. "We're going to do everything we can to make sure Kagome and the pup are okay." She pulled Izayio into a tight hug and looked up at Miroku and InuYasha.

InuYasha's jaw clenched. Miroku nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave in the morning." Miroku whispered.

The flap covering the doorway of Kagome and InuYasha's hut stirred, shattering the tense moment. Kagome walked out smiling, with Kotaro ahead of her, his knee freshly bandaged.

Kotaru looked up at his parents. Sango quickly pulled away from Izayio and turned to her son. She began to fix his already tangled dark hair.

"Did you thank Kagome?" Sango asked of her son. Kotaro's grey eyes widened and he looked up at Kagome. Kagome slowly eased herself down, InuYasha hovering beside her.

"T'ank you, Kagome." Kotaru exclaimed in his childish voice. Kagome's smile grew.

She reached out a hand and flattened a piece of hair that Sango had missed. "You are very welcome, Kotaro."

He then turned to his mother, who laughed. "Run along now." She ushered him towards where a few of the village children were playing a game with a ball. Kotaro squealed and ran towards his peers.

Sango turned to look at her friend. "How are you feeling today, Kagome?"

"Oh, about the same as always. He woke me up kicking again." She answered conversationally. She then leaned back onto InuYasha's shoulder.

Sango smiled. "How are you so sure it is a boy? It could be another daughter."

Kagome smiled and looked up into InuYasha's golden eyes. "Because he likes to wake up early, before the sun rises, and start fighting. He wants to protect the people he cares about." She whispered.

InuYasha felt his face heat up. "It's still in the womb. How can you tell from a few kicks?"

Kagome leaned further into his embrace. InuYasha placed an arm around her. He rarely showed affections with Kagome around Sango and Miroku, but part of him didn't want to upset her. She was quick to use her commands in her pregnancies.

"Because I know my little InuTaisho." She whispered, stroking her stomach.

Miroku snorted. "Don't put to much faith in that. Sango swore up and down that the twins were a boy because of how big she was and how aggressive they were. She was wrong."

Sango playfully slapped Miroku. "At the end, though, I decided it was a girl. And I got two!"

InuYasha growled. "Don't try and curse me with little devils like those two."

The other three laughed. They spent an hour or so talking peacefully. Izayio had to leave when a village girl became ill. After awhile, she had to return and ask Kagome for help. The group parted. Sango and Miroku went off to do their own responsibilities while InuYasha and Kagome assisted Izayio.

As the day progressed, InuYasha snuck away from Kagome and Izayio and pulled Miroku away from Sango. The two walked to the edge of the village. InuYasha leaped up and sat on the top rail of the fence separating the cattle from the fields.

"I'm going to come with you." InuYasha told him.

Miroku nodded solemnly and leaned beside InuYasha. "I figured you would. We'll tell Kagome tonight that a village has a centipede problem. We'll leave in the morning. Sango said that Kagome and Izayio could stay at our hut."

InuYasha nodded to himself, his ears flickering. "Who are we going to get?"

"A miko that Mushin-sama had a hand in training. Last I heard from her, her powers had grown significantly. Of course, she's no Kaede or Kikyo, but, she's strong enough to help if anything untoward happens." The monk explained.

InuYasha looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku shrugged. "Think nothing of it, InuYasha. You and Kagome have done more than necessary for Sango and me. It's what friends do."

InuYasha grumbled inaudibly. Miroku laughed.

**X**

The next day, Miroku and InuYasha set out to meet with Miroku's friend, the miko. Kagome had easily bought the story of the rogue yokai. She even agreed that she and Izayio should stay with Sango. InuYasha could only hope that this meant the miko would easily come with them and everything would be fine and this was not the calm before the storm.

They didn't get to Mushin's temple until late in the night. Mushin eagerly let them in, gave them a meal, and futons. In the morning, Mushin told them that the young miko had taken over the temple because of his old age. Miroku and Mushin talked of old times and Mushin asked of Miroku's family. This brought them around to InuYasha's problem.

"Sounds like you need a midwife, not a miko." Mushin rumbled, flushing from the sake he sipped from.

"Kagome's life is in danger, you-" Miroku slapped a hand over InuYasha's mouth.

"What InuYasha means, Mushin, is that we would all feel more comfortable if we had a miko." The monk quickly covered.

Mushin drank deeply from his sake bottle. He coughed lightly. "I feel that this is below Moriko's level."

InuYasha opened his mouth to argue and closed it when the screen behind them slid open. They heard dainty footsteps and turned. InuYasha's mouth dropped. The woman that entered had dark hair that fell to her hips; her eyes were black and her lids were painted crimson. Her miko robes were not the traditional white and red, instead her hakui was dark purple and her hakama was black. Her hair was pulled back loosely with a red ribbon.

InuYasha and Miroku jumped up. InuYasha reached for his Tetsusaiga. The miko's black eyes widened and she took a small step back. Mushin slowly scrambled to his feet.

"Young men, you had better not fight with Moriko." Mushin yelled behind them.

Miroku straightened. "Moriko? Is that really you?"

InuYasha straightened as well. "This is your miko friend?"

The miko, Moriko, offered a small smile. "Miroku-sama. It's been so long." She dropped to her knees and bowed. "I welcome you home."

"You've changed…a lot, Moriko." Miroku muttered.

Moriko giggled and stood. "Yes. I have. Now, what is this about your mate, hanyou?"

"Why do you look like the sorceress Marika?" InuYasha demanded.

Moriko's head tilted to the side. "I know not anyone named Marika. Please, I want to help your mate. She is the Miko Kagome, correct? I've always yearned to meet someone with such immense spiritual power."

InuYasha felt apprehensive about letting her help –he knew what could happen if someone looked as similar to a dead woman as Moriko did- but he needed her to help Kagome. He was between a rock and a hard place.

InuYasha groaned. "Fine. Kagome is five months pregnant," He began.

**X**

When the group returned to the village, Izayio was waiting for them. She sat on the roots of the large oak tree on the outskirts of the village; her dark hair blending into the blackness of the cool night. She looked up with her shaded eyes and slowly stood. InuYasha's ears flattened, impending the doom of what she had to say. He went to her.

"What's wrong?" He grounded out between his tight jaws.

Her caramel eyes blinked and widened; they were wet. "Mother has gotten worse -terribly so." She whispered.

Miroku and Moriko appeared behind the hanyou male. Miroku coughed quietly and InuYasha turned his head towards him.

"It seems we arrived in time. Izayio, what has happened?"

Izayio looked down; her bangs covering her eyes and her shoulders heaved. "About noon yesterday, she grew so weak. She could barely stand and she was so pale and cold."

InuYasha's heart felt as if a cold hand had clenched it. His golden eyes widened and his pulse sped up. Something he rarely felt -that in the past few months became a very common feeling- began to creep over his being. Fear. Moriko, however, remained calmed. She brushed pass InuYasha and spoke to Izayio.

"Where is Kagome-sama now?"

Izayio's breathing stopped as she looked into the eyes of the newcomer. Miroku could understand the apprehension; he and InuYasha had felt it too. The monk placed a calming hand on her shoulder and stepped closer to her.

"Izayio, she is a friend. Moriko came to help Kagome. Now tell me, child, is she with Sango?"

Izayio was still unable to speak. This woman, Moriko, made Aya pleased. Izayio, though, did not join Aya. This woman made her blood run cold. She focused her miko powers and tried to read her. She read nothing. It was as if she placed a barrier around her. Izayio tried harder and still all she felt was the pain from stressing her meager powers. She shook her head and turned to Miroku, who was looking at her expectantly.

She merely nodded. The world seemed to numb. She barely saw Miroku lead Moriko away. InuYasha slowly walked behind them. Izayio stood alone for a few minutes before she dropped to her knees and held herself. She felt so cold. She had never felt such evil from a person in her current life.

Izayio, shaking, turned her head to watch Moriko. Moriko stood outside Sango's hut, watching her. Moriko's cold black eyes drilled into her own caramel eyes. Izayio felt petrified until Moriko turned and followed Miroku into the small hut. A shiver rattled her body.

_**'She comes to free Father!' **_Aya cheered in her mind.

Izayio balled her fists and pressed them against her temple.

_'No…'_

**X**

Moriko entered the small hut with InuYasha behind her. Kagome lay in the floor on a futon. InuYasha quickly pushed her aside and kneeled beside Kagome. Sango stood from her other side and went to stand next to Miroku. Kagome's eyes were closed and a damp cloth was folded over her forehead.

Sango quickly explained the situation to Miroku and Moriko. Moriko paid more attention to watching Kagome and feeling her aura though.

InuYasha carefully took one of her slender hands and held it in one of his own. With his other hand, he pushed away the cloth and then her damp bangs so he could see her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered before slowly opening. Her eyes blindly searched for InuYasha before resting on his face. She smiled weakly.

"Inu…Yasha…" The miko rasped out.

"Hey, Kagome. We brought someone to help make you feel better." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome made a noise that sounded like a small laugh. "I feel…fine…stupid."

InuYasha chuckled weakly. She must be feeling fine if she was insulting him. Miroku jokingly voiced this universal thought.

Moriko leaned over Kagome. Kagome weakly turned to look at her, not even bothering to notice the similarities between her and Marika.

"Kagome-sama, I have been called upon by your mate and Miroku to over see the remainder of your pregnancy. I'm going to give you a small exam. Is that okay?" Moriko spoke as she would to a small child.

Kagome weakly nodded. Moriko then looked up at InuYasha. "You said she was five months?" She confirmed.

InuYasha nodded. "She had also just given birth four days prior to…uh…We found out four days after she had just given birth. She had a…rough first delivery." He awkwardly supplied.

Moriko nodded and turned her eyes to Kagome. She placed her hands on Kagome's stomach and felt it. She then felt her pulse areas. While doing so, she felt and looked over her aura.

The whole exam took a little more than five minutes. She dropped her hands and stood. "That'll be all for the moment, Kagome-sama."

InuYasha looked up at Moriko. Moriko motioned towards the door with her head slightly. InuYasha looked back down at Kagome as Moriko and Miroku exited the hut.

InuYasha whispered quietly to Kagome before standing and joining them outside. Sango stayed in with Kagome.

**X**

Moriko solemnly gazed at the monk and hanyou. "I believe the baby will be just fine," She began.

"What about Kagome?" InuYasha implored.

Moriko eyed Miroku. Miroku nodded and sighed sadly, understanding. He placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha's body tensed. Moriko sighed.

"Kagome will be lucky to live long enough to deliver the baby non-prematurely." She whispered quickly.

InuYasha's chest tightened. He slowly sank to his knees and his vision swam. He placed his hands on the ground before him and leaned over them; bile rose in his throat and he had to fight to keep it down.

"No…Kagome…we were…I should have…Kagome…" InuYasha stumbled for words. He gasped and it felt as if his lungs were not pulling in air. The world spun.

The world dimmed. He could no longer hear Miroku or Moriko. He no longer sensed the world as memories overcame him.

_InuYasha- You cried for me... shed tears for me... why?  
Kagome- I just didn't want to lose you._

_Kagome- I like you just the way you are._

_InuYasha- "Kagome taught me how to smile ... how to trust. It's because of her that I have friends. Relying on my companions - shedding tears for others - true strength and kindness . . . Kagome taught them all to me. She was born to meet me. And I, too, for Kagome's sake . . ."_

_Sesshomaru__- [__after witnessing a small argument between InuYasha and Kagome__] InuYasha, your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, and even seem to love her._

_Kagome__- I'm telling you, I'm not her. _

_InuYasha__- And I'm saying you have to be. 'Cuz there's no other way you could smell so... [__Sniffs in her direction__] You're not her. _

_Kagome__- I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me._

_InuYasha__- [__InuYasha pulls Kagome into a hug__] I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified._

The world slowly seeped back into InuYasha's consciousness. He could hear Moriko and Miroku talking quietly. A gentle breeze whistled through the village. Sango whispered quietly inside the hut. Izayio hummed a small tune off in the distance. InuYasha weakly looked up at Miroku and Moriko.

"…begin treatment to care for the child. Usually we put the mother ahead of the child, however due to Kagome-sama's illness, it is best to treat the child first." Moriko informed Miroku.

Miroku nodded in slight agreement. "Of course, Moriko. How do you suppose we go about that? Try to prolong Kagome as long as possible? She may not need to reach the full nine months as the child will be a hanyou. Seven is typical for a hanyou and five for a yokai. Kagome is close to the sixth month by now though, about five and a half months."

This infuriated InuYasha. His eyes flashed red and he lurched upwards, snarling. "Stop talking about Kagome that way!" He bellowed.

Moriko and Miroku were startled. Izayio yelped from her place under the tree. Sango's whisperings stopped.

"You're just giving up on her? Is that it?" He sneered.

Miroku's face saddened. "InuYasha, we're not-"

"Yes you are!" The hanyou interrupted him. "Kagome's not dead yet! I just got her back again! It's _my _fault she's sick now! I don't want you to put the pup ahead of Kagome! Save her first and then the pup! When Kagome gets better we can try again!" InuYasha bellowed loudly.

Miroku looked around worriedly. "InuYasha, please. You will wake the village."

"Damn the village!" InuYasha's eyes flashed red again.

Moriko stepped closer to InuYasha. "Please, InuYasha-sama, try and understand. As a miko I will do everything I can to protect them both, but I must first treat the one with the higher survival rate. After all, Kagome can be reborn again and you can find-"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Moriko. "Kagome already was a reincarnation of the first woman I loved. I don't want to keep running in circles."

Moriko backed away from the glower in his eyes. Miroku stepped in front of Moriko.

"The gods have smiled on you this far. The baby and Kagome will live as they wish them to. They have funny ways of making things work out. I am sure that baby was conceived for a reason."

InuYasha growled and looked down, hiding his hands in his robe sleeves. "Damn the gods. How have they smiled at me ever?" He grumbled.

Miroku smiled. "They sent you Kagome. Maybe now, they need her back."

InuYasha looked up with rare tears in his eyes. "I'm not ready to give her up. I still want her."

Miroku nodded understandingly. "Maybe you are the one giving up. She still has at least four months. Make her happy these last few months. And, InuYasha, you will always have Kagome. Kagome is in Izayio and she is in the child inside of her. And, she will always be with you. Then, when Kagome has left us, don't give up. Continue living. Continue loving and caring for your two children. Kagome would never want you to crawl up and die because of her. Do you understand me, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked towards Izayio. In the small sliver of moonlight, she could be mistaken for Kagome except for her small hanyou ears. He thought of how, in about a week, they would both be human for a night. Izayio would be the spitting image of Kagome then.

He then thought of his unborn pup. Kagome loved it. Surely it too would have small pieces of Kagome in it. Though, as it would be more yokai, it would look closer to him, but it would still have little pieces of Kagome.

InuYasha twisted back to face Miroku and Moriko. Without a word, he whipped around and reentered the hut. He came out a few minutes later holding a sleeping Kagome.

Miroku and Moriko spilt apart and allowed him by as he headed towards their hut. Izayio looked up from her perch on her roots and looked undecided. InuYasha paused and sent a look at her.

"Come on, Izayio. We're going home." He then entered their small hut.

A smile flashed across Izayio's face before she stood and gracefully moved after them.

**X**

As InuYasha laid Kagome on their futon and lay next to her, he watched her face. She was peaceful as she slept; like she was the silly fifteen year old girl again that he had fallen in love with and not the mature twenty year old woman who was his mate. He held her closely to himself and he nuzzled her neck.

Four months. That was all he had. He would just have to make the best of it.

He fell asleep to the sounds of Kagome and Izayio's steady breathing.

_I like you just the way you are._

_

* * *

_

Turned the tides now, didn't I? The final chapter, the epilogue, is all that remains. There will be a possible spin off. Review and tell me if you would like to see a spin off. Though, it might be better decided next chapter though. And, maybe, if anyone would like to see the ORIGINAL ending? This ending, my dear readers, has been born out of the reviewers who kept me going. You know who you are.

~Azarath101


	13. Epilogue

The long awaited epilogue is here! The last of the questions will be answered! Yes, it is short, but aren't all epilogues? Plus, I would like to think of this as the begining of the spin off "InuTaisho." More on that later. I own nothing.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**5 Years Later**

Izayio quietly wandered through her small herb garden. She stooped beside her Biwa plants. Humming a small tune that Mother had sung to her, she carefully fingered through the herbs and tenderly picked the fully grown ones. Behind her, she heard childish footsteps. She paused and twisted around. A small hanyou boy, about five stood at the edge of her garden.

"Sister?" His voice asked a question.

Izayio stood and moved towards him. She kneeled to his level, pushing his hair from his face.

"What's wrong, InuTaisho?" InuTaisho blinked his round golden eyes, his heavy white bangs bouncing on his small forehead.

"What's a halfbreed?" The small child asked. Izayio's breath caught in her throat and her caramel eyes widened.

She pulled the small boy to her and held him tightly, fighting back her tears. Over his shoulder, she could see Father watching from a nearby tree. Their eyes met and Izayio nodded slightly. Father disappeared in the shadows of the leaves.

Izayio pulled back and looked into InuTaisho's eyes. "Oh, InuTaisho…"

**X**

InuYasha quietly jumped down from his tree branch. He landed silently on the balls of his feet and padded deeper into the forest, heading towards the Bone Eater's well.

He had heard the village children call InuTaisho a 'halfbreed.' Of course, Asako now had Sango's temper and slapped several of them for calling InuTaisho that. He knew he should have explained to his son about what people would call and how they would treat him. Ever since Kagome…InuYasha's chest tightened.

He had made those last four months as easy as he could for her. Kagome had pulled through them, barely. She lived long enough to hold her newborn pup.

InuYasha had to stop and hold his head to keep the memory at bay. He didn't want to think about how Kagome had nuzzled their son. How Kagome then looked up at InuYasha. How he saw the light leave her eyes.

'_Take care of them…I love you…InuYasha…'_

Tears burned behind InuYasha's eyes. She died then. She had never got to be the mother she had longed to be. Izayio had to raise her own brother. And soon after, Moriko disappeared and not even Mushin had heard from her.

InuTaisho barely looked anything like Kagome. He had the family's white hair. There were rough purple marks on his checks. Two little triangular dog ears rested on the top of his head. On his human nights, the first night of the half moon, he looked similar to Kagome. His hair darkened to black and his golden eyes darkened to Kagome's chocolate brown.

InuYasha finally cleared the forest. The well stood there, waiting for him. His eyes squinted in the early morning light. Through the haze, he saw a flash of Kagome sitting on the side of the well in her school uniform. His eyes blinked and she flashed away.

He was losing his mind.

He slowly wandered into the small meadow. He then sat down beside the well, leaning back until the cold stone pressed into his back. A small giggle sounded through his mind. He groaned.

Kagome's memory would always haunt him. He should have never made love to her that last time. He should have waited until they were both healed.

He could hear Izayio slowly walking through the forest. He weakly looked up towards her shadowed figure. She materialized from the forest, holding InuTaisho in her slender arms.

"Father?" She called.

InuYasha slowly stood up and walked towards them. InuTaisho squirmed in Izayio's arms until she released him. The small child ran towards his Father. InuYasha stopped and watched as the boy slowed before him and held his arms out.

"He wants to hear the story again." Izayio whispered.

InuYasha looked into her eyes. His eyes then traveled down to his eager son. He bent down to his level.

"Don't you know it by know?" InuYasha asked quietly.

The small boy smiled crookedly up at his Father, a missing tooth could be seen. "Yes, Father, but I like it when you tell it!" InuYasha sighed and picked up his small son.

He turned and Izayio followed behind them. Together, they sat around the small well. InuYasha leaned his head against the edge of the well.

"There was once a girl who came out of this well. Her name was Kagome and she was from the future. She didn't know it, but deep inside her was a secret power," InuYasha paused. In his mind, he could see Kagome standing on the edge of the meadow, watching intently as her green skirt and black hair danced in the wind.

"Kagome freed a reckless hanyou boy. His name was InuYasha. He had been pined to a tree fifty years prior by another miko. When InuYasha learned that Kagome had the Shikon no Tama, he wanted to kill her to get it. However, she placed an enchanted necklace on him," InuYasha fingered the beads at his throat.

InuTaisho looked wide eyed up at his Father. InuYasha looked down at his son.

"Why don't you tell the rest?" InuYasha whispered, nearly choking on the lump in his throat.

InuTaisho nodded, his golden eyes round. "Kagome broke the jewel. Together, InuYasha and Kagome had to travel throughout the land collecting the shards. Along the way, they began to fall in love. They faced many obstacles, but eventually restored and destroyed the jewel. Kagome had to go back to her time for a few years because her family there still needed her. However, InuYasha came to this well every three days to see if Kagome had returned. One day, she did."

Izayio leaned her head back on her shoulder, watching InuTaisho. "Together they mated and had two children: Izayio and InuTaisho. They were named after InuYasha's parents. However, Kagome grew very sick while she was pregnant with InuTaisho. However, she loved him so much she told InuYasha to save the pup before her," Izayio continued.

InuTaisho looked back up at InuYasha. "Mother is gone now." The small hanyou finished quietly.

InuYasha nodded and looked towards the sky. He had left out a lot from the simple fairy tale he told his son. He had also told Izayio to leave out the bad parts she knew. InuTaisho didn't need to know about Naraku, Kikyo, Kiba, Marika, and all the other bad parts of the story. Maybe, one day, he would tell his son the real story. A piece of metal winked in the sun. He looked down at the small ring on Izayio's finger. He had let her keep her mother's ring.

InuYasha turned back to his son. "Ok. You heard the story, now run along and go play." InuTaisho looked fearfully up at him. InuYasha sighed. "Play with the twins or Kotaro. Maybe Shippou's back from training." He suggested.

InuTaisho nodded and jumped from his lap, running towards the village. Izayio peaked over at InuYasha before slowly standing and following her brother. InuYasha was then alone in the meadow again. He closed his eyes and allowed the memories he had been repressing of Kagome to flood through him.

He could not live like this much longer.

**X**

Rin ran the brush through the small yokai boy's hair before her. Kiyomi had given birth to a healthy boy. He had the inu-yokai looks of being pale with white hair. His yokai markings were red and consisted of a crescent moon between his black brows and smooth stripes on his cheeks. His ears were slender and pointed.

As agreed, the two domains had been combined. Kiyomi quickly recovered from the birthing and handed the child to Rin. Rin then became the mother. Sesshomaru had named him Takeshi.

Rin sat the brush aside. Takeshi moved and turned to face her.

"Thank you, Mother Rin." He had Sesshomaru's quiet voice.

Rin smiled. "Of course, darling."

The screen behind them slid open and Sesshomaru entered. Takeshi quickly turned and bowed.

"Father."

Rin smiled and stood behind Takeshi. Sesshomaru merely glanced at her. He focused on Takeshi.

"Takeshi, you should be training." Sesshomaru rumbled quietly.

Takeshi stood. "I am sorry, Father. I slept in this morning. I would not have gotten started if not for Mother Rin."

Sesshomaru stepped to the side. "Do not let it happen again. Now go to Hiro."

Rin's smile fell as she watched Takeshi's shoulders tense.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He quickly rushed from the room.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-" She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"He needs to learn. He needs to be strong, Rin. Father treated me the same." Sesshomaru explicated.

Rin bowed quickly. "Yes, of course, my lord."

Sensing he had upset her, Sesshomaru walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer to him. Rin slowly hugged him back.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes if you are upset."

Rin nodded against his chest. "'Tis fine, mi'Lord."

"You have done well with him, Rin. Now it is time he become a man."

Rin pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "He has barely seen five summers!" She interjected.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "A yokai can never start too early in his training. Takeshi needs to be strong if he is to be lord over the western and eastern lands."

Rin looked away, nodding. "Though I disagree, I understand, mi'Lord."

Sesshomaru turned her face back towards his. Rin eagerly accepted his swift kiss.

**X**

Darkness was slowly creeping over the land. Izayio exited the hut of a village family, searching with her eyes. She had not seen Father since that morning. She quietly walked through the winding down village to Sango and Miroku's hut. She raped quietly on the flap. She heard Sango tell her to enter.

Sango looked up from her small cooking fire and smiled.

"Izayio, what are you doing about at this time?" She asked.

"The Sato boy sprang his ankle in the fields earlier this afternoon," Izayio paused and looked over at the children. They were playing amongst themselves in the corner.

Miroku chuckled at Sango's side. "He's never careful. You'll have your hands full with that one."

Izayio nodded oblivious. "Pray tell, have you seen Father?"

Sango looked over at Miroku. "I haven't since this morning. What about you Miroku?"

Miroku seemed to think a moment. "Not lately. Why? Is something wrong?"

Izayio's heart began to pick up and her breathing increased. She turned on her heel and ran for her hut. She pushed the flap aside, panting "InuTaisho!"

The young hanyou looked up from the small stuffed dog –which Mother had made for him while she was pregnant- he was playing with. His eyes widened.

"Yes, Sister?" He asked tiredly.

Izayio frantically looked around. "Where's Father? Is he still at the well?"

InuTaisho reached into his small Robe of the Fire Rat sleeve and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "Father said to give you this." He lisped out.

With shaking fingers, Izayio reached for the small parchment. Behind her, Miroku and Sango entered the hut. She mutely heard them ask about what was going on. She had to steady her hands to read the small note.

Written in Father's sloppy hand writing, were the characters for "Sorry. Take care of each other. I will check in. InuYasha." Izayio dropped to her knees.

Sango grabbed onto her shoulders and began to worry over her. InuTaisho quickly stood, crying out "Sister!" The note fluttered from her grasp and Miroku snatched it from the ground.

Izayio could not hear Miroku's shouts. All she could hear was Aya in her head.

_**'This is all Mother's fault!' **_

Izayio could not help but agree for once.

**X**

**150 Years Later (Around 1508)**

InuTaisho grunted as arrows pinned him to the tree. He struggled to loosen himself as the shooter began to leave. Inutaisho's struggles slowed as he heard his Robe of the Fire Rat begin to tear. Izayio would be mad enough she had to stitch it as it was, no need to make matters worse.

"I'll send Izayio-chan to release you." The shooter called over her shoulder as she walked back to the village.

"Why do you never make the final shot?" InuTaisho called after her. The woman stopped and turned to face him. Her slender face was framed by waist length, sleek black hair. She wore traditional miko robes.

"Do not come after the Shikon no Tetsu again. You're a waste of arrows." The miko turned and continued on her way.

"Feh, the only way I'll stop coming after the jewel, Momoko, is if you just hand it over to me." Inutaisho called after her.

Momoko stopped at the edge of the forest and slowly turned. "InuTaisho, why do wish to become a full yokai?"

InuTaisho barked a laugh. "Isn't it obvious, Momoko? Hanyous are weak."

Momoko returned to the clearing. "Your sister is a hanyou; a rather strong hanyou at that. You were born of a strong inu-hanyou and strong miko. You are a noble mix of both."

"The Old Man never got his wish of being a full yokai. I intend to fulfill my wish." InuTaisho retorted.

Momoko smiled softly. "Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Now, I must really go attend to Ryuu." Momoko turned to leave, but was once again stopped by InuTaisho's voice.

"Why do you take pity on that weak thief?" he asked.

Momoko looked over her shoulder at him. "I take pity on him because he is not long for this world." The miko walked out of the clearing.

It was not long until he could sense his sister getting near. Izayio walked out of the forest from where Momoko had just left and raced to her brother.

"Little Brother, why do you always get yourself in these messes?" Izayio asked as she removed the sacred arrows. Inutaisho landed softly on the ground.

"Feh." he huffed. Izayio watched as her brother followed Momoko's scent back to the village. Izayio stood next to the Sacred Tree as she looked towards the heavens.

"Mother. Father. Please watch after InuTaisho. I can sense danger over the horizon." Her dark hair danced in the wind as the sun set and darkness fell over the land.

**X**

"InuTaisho!"

InuTaisho turned in midair towards the person who called his name. Momoko stood out against the burning village behind her. Her bow was arched and ready. With a flick of her dainty wrist, she sent her enchanted arrow flying towards him.

With a gasp, InuTaisho flew back against the tree behind him. The jewel in his hand flew to the ground with a quiet tinkering. His now empty hand went to his chest were an arrow stuck out.

"Momoko…why?" His vision swam before going dark.

Izayio ran out from the woods. When she spotted her brother, she cried out in defiance. She arched her own bow, but quickly lowered it when the villagers began to yell out.

"It's the sister!"

"She comes to avenge InuTaisho!"

Izayio snarled and turned, quickly darting back into the woods.

"After her!"

Amongst the chaos, a small girl raced towards Momoko, calling for her. Momoko dropped to her knees and reached for the discarded amethyst jewel.

"Sister Momoko!" The small girl cried out.

She reached for Momoko's shoulder and kneeled beside her. Momoko chuckled darkly.

"All of this…for such a thing."

"Momoko! You have such terrible wounds! We have to take care of you!" The small girl exclaimed.

Momoko weakly turned to her sister, seeming to just now register the blood covering her left side. Shaking, she held up the jewel to her sister.

"I will not live. Listen well, Akira, take this and burn it with my remains. It must never…fall into the wrong hands again…" Momoko's voice trailed off.

Her eyes slowly closed. She then fell limply against Akira. Akira's eyes widened.

"Momoko!" She screamed.

**X**

**500 Years Later (March, 2008)**

A fifteen year old girl ran out of her house. "'Bye, Dad! Gramma! I'm going to school!" She called before slamming the screen closed.

She heaved a small pink bag onto her back and briskly walked towards the staircase that would lead her down to the street below. She paused while passing the well house. The door was ajar and she heard someone inside.

She tilted her head to the side and walked closer. She gingerly pushed the ancient screen aside and peaked in.

"Hello?" She called, feeling silly.

She heard shuffling inside and yelped when her brother, Kaito, appeared from the shadows. As her heart slowed, she glared at her younger brother.

"Kaito! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Kaito looked up at her with his childish brown eyes. "You really shouldn't scare people like that!" He grumbled.

The girl let out a sigh. "Come on, Kaito. Out of the well house."

"But Sakura, Byakko came in here and now I can't find him!"

Sakura sighed. "How did the cat get in here?" She huffed as she entered the old building. She delicately walked down the old steps.

Sakura looked around with her chocolate eyes, quickly scanning the room. "Are you sure he's down here?"

"I saw him come in here!" Kaito whined.

Clawing from inside the closed well made them both turn. Kaito jumped behind her.

"There's something down there!" He yelped.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, there is. It's our _cat_." She stepped closer and stopped. Something…cold tingled up her spine. She reached out a hand and then drew it back.

_'There's something down there…'_

_

* * *

_

**End of SSoD.** However, please stay tuned for the spin off "InuTaisho." It will follow some of the "InuYasha" story line, but it will be a contination of SSoD. Please Review! ;)

~Azarath101


	14. Original Epilogue, Bonus Chapter

I found this and decided to post it. This is how SSoD was originally supposed to end. But, of course, reviewers were able to sway my way of thinking and it did not end this way. This was also before I planned on writing InuTaisho. I own nothing.

* * *

Original Epilogue

6 Years Later

Kagome emerged from the temple and stepped into the morning light. The sounds of children playing Otedama could be heard through the quiet village. Kagome turned her attention towards the game area. She could see her five year old son, Inutaisho, watching the game from the outfield. Kagome frowned briefly, then a small smile lite her face. _'So much like his Father.' _

Kagome continued down the temple stairs and resumed her miko duties. The reminder of InuTaisho's Father forced Kagome to work automatically while she thought back to six years ago. After InuYasha had saved her and Izayio from the spell, they had made love. Kagome blushed as she remembered it. The next morning, she discovered that InuYasha had left to fight Kiba. By the time she reached the Western Wolf Tribe, Kiba and InuYasha were dead. Sesshomaru soon came upon the scene. Surprisingly, he told Kagome that she and Izayio could come live with him. She had refused and returned to the village after removing InuYasha's enchanted beads and telling his brother to give him a proper burial. She collected Izayio and left the village she had called home.

Much like Kikyo did when she had come back from the dead, she wandered around from village to village. When she discovered she was pregnant again, she had stayed in this village. This was slowly becoming her new home after five and a half long years. She fingered the enchanted beads around her throught. InuYasha never left her mind. Especially when she looked at InuTaisho. InuTaisho looked just like InuYasha, but on his human nights, for both of her children it was the night of the new moon, he looked like herself.

Izayio tugged on her sleeve and brought Kagome's attention to her. "Mother, do these herbs do anything?" The young hanyou held up some grasses as she asked. Kagome nodded.

"They are for fever when boiled into a tea." Kagome replied. Izayio smiled and turned towards their small hut. Kagome slowly followed. Though Izayio was a hanyou, she had yet to show any demonic powers and only miko powers. Inutaisho, on the other hand, had begun to use Sankon Tessō. Kagome reminded him repeatedly to only use his demonic powers to help people. Izayio also said this a few times to him. InuTaisho did have a slight temper and Kagome had to scold him a few times for swearing, but he also had InuYasha's soft side to him. He looked at Kagome the way InuYasha looked when he spoke of his mother Izayio-sama.

Kagome never had understood why she had gotten pregnant that last time though. She had just come back from the dead and it had only been a few days since she had given birth. Kagome sometimes wondered if InuYasha's yokai side knew he would soon die and the yokai energy in him had allowed her to become impregnated. Whatever the reason, Kagome was thankful she had Izayio and InuTaisho with her. They were two pieces of InuYasha she would always have with her.

Kagome lifted her face towards the breeze that blew through the area. _'I wonder if this is how Izayio-sama felt after losing InuTaisho-sama?'_ The peacefulness that flooded her was shattered by the forceful coughing that shook her body. A few village women inquired to her health, but she calmed their fears. Izayio looked back at her mother.

"Mother?" she asked. Kagome smiled and waved for her daughter to continue back to the hut. Recently she had fallen rather ill. She tried to pass it off as a mere cold, but deep down she knew it was more than that. She looked towards her shadow. It was midmorning and her shadow was faint. She was dying. Kagome put on a brave face and followed after Izayio.

Kagome paused when she heard the Otedama game stop. She turned and saw the children walking away. Inutaisho stood alone, holding the small bean bag. Kagome's eyes welled with tears as she walked towards her son. Upon hearing his mother's footsteps, InuTaisho turned and ran towards his mother. Kagome bent to her knees and opened her arms for him. The young boy hugged his mother close.

"Mother, what's a halfbreed?" Inutaisho asked her in his small, childish voice. Kagome held him to her chest as she began to cry. This was the first time InuTaisho had seen her tears.

150 Years Later (Around 1508)

InuTaisho grunted as arrows pinned him to the tree. He struggled to loosen himself as the shooter began to leave. Inutaisho's struggles slowed as he heard his Robe of the Fire Rat begin to tear. Izayio would be mad enough she had to stitch it as it was, no need to make matters worse.

"I'll send Izayio-chan to release you." The shooter called over her shoulder as she walked back to the village.

"Why do you never make the final shot?" InuTaisho called after her. The woman stopped and turned to face him. Her slender face was framed by waist length, sleek black hair. She wore traditional miko robes.

"Do not come after the Shikon no Tetsu again. You're a waste of arrows." The miko turned and continued on her way.

"Feh, the only way I'll stop coming after the jewel, Momoko, is if you just hand it over to me." Inutaisho called after her.

Momoko stopped at the edge of the forest and slowly turned. "InuTaisho, why do wish to become a full yokai?"

InuTaisho barked a laugh. "Isn't it obvious, Momoko? Hanyous are weak."

Momoko returned to the clearing. "Your sister is a hanyou; a rather strong hanyou at that. You were born of a strong inu-hanyou and strong miko. You are a noble mix of both."

"The Old Man never got his wish of being a full yokai. I intend to fulfill my wish." InuTaisho retorted.

Momoko smiled softly. "Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Now, I must really go attend to Ryuu." Momoko turned to leave, but was once again stopped by InuTaisho's voice.

"Why do you take pity on that weak thief?" he asked.

Momoko looked over her shoulder at him. "I take pity on him because he is not long for this world." The miko walked out of the clearing.

It was not long until he could sense his sister getting near. Izayio walked out of the forest from where Momoko had just left and raced to her brother.

"Little Brother, why do you always get yourself in these messes?" Izayio asked as she removed the sacred arrows. Inutaisho landed softly on the ground.

"Feh." he huffed. Izayio watched as her brother followed Momoko's scent back to the village. Izayio stood next to the Sacred Tree as she looked towards the heavens.

"Mother. Father. Please watch after InuTaisho. I can sense danger over the horizon." Her dark hair danced in the wind as the sun set and darkness fell over the land.

* * *

~Azarath101


End file.
